Suspicions 101
by kioku7
Summary: SEQUEL TO JOURNEY OF MY OWN! Marina is sent to school on a special occasion, but what happens when she finds out the school as a deep dark secret? Contains Poke, Ikari, Contest, and maybe other shippings!
1. School?

**HELLO PEOPLE! I am so excited to be here with Journey of My Own's Sequel, Suspicions 101! This might be quick, depending on where it leads in the end, but it'll last, so no worries! Thanks to Everyone that reviewed Journey of My Own, and I hope you all enjoy this new story! Like JOMO, it's mostly told from Marina's POV, switched a couple of times. So, without any other interruptions:**

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own Pokemon! Only the people you've probably never heard of, except if you've read Journey of My Own!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Remember when I said I'd rot in Hoenn, missing all of my friends and family?

Yeah, that's basically all I'm doing these days.

Sure, there are a couple of challengers, but they don't stand a chance! I don't know why Wallace wanted me back so quickly. It was only a month away from _this._ It's been three months since I came back to the league from my adventure. Three months! I haven't really been able to contact anyone! They keep traveling too fast! And apparently, they haven't tried to contact me either….

"Miss Marina?" Drake asked from the doorway. I turned to him slowly, interrupted from my thoughts.

"Yes Drake?"

"You have a phone call." He stated, and turned to lead me to the call.

"Really?" I asked, jumping up from my spot on the stairs. He only nodded and continued to lead me away from this horrible prison of a room. I was led to a phone, waiting in the middle of the room, with someone waiting on the monitor. I stepped in a Drake closed the door behind me, leaving him outside, giving me my privacy. I walked hesitantly up to it, and gasped in surprise when I saw who was there. "Kaleb!" I smiled excitedly. His eyes turned back to the monitor, and he smiled brightly.

"Marina! Hey guys, she's here!" He yelled, turning around to other people. Many people surrounded the screen at once.

"Marina!" Cheryl laughed, waving.

"Marina." Gucci smiled in relief. I wonder why…

"Hello Marina!" Barry rushed in.

"Marina!" Misty and Joy exclaimed quickly. Brock nodded to me.

"Hey little sis." Ash greeted with a smile. May and Drew were standing in the back, smiling. Three people weren't there… but it's expected.

"Hey everyone!" I greeted, smiling brightly. Boy, have I missed them! They suddenly all turned angry. "W-what?"

"Why didn't you call?" Misty hissed. I frowned.

"I tried! You guys kept moving around too much, and I have a limited time on the phone!"

"Well, why didn't you answer our calls?" Gucci hissed as well. I backed up.

"What calls?" I asked, confused.

"The multiple calls we've made to you ever since you left!" Joy exclaimed. I shook my head.

"Are you sure you've been calling the right place?"

"We're talking to you, aren't we?" Cheryl asked. My eyes narrowed.

"Who picked up these calls?" I asked lowly. I was expecting their answer.

"Wallace."

"Of course." I sighed, but then brightened. "So, what is up everyone?"

"We're doing good!" Kaleb smiled. We talked for a little bit more, but it was time for them to leave.

"Alright, we'll see ya soon sis!" Ash called. I nodded to them and we said our goodbyes. As soon as the monitor turned off, _he _appeared in its reflection behind me. I sighed, before getting up and taking a seat on a chair at the end of the room, not looking at him.

"You miss them." He stated. I laughed dully.

"Oh yeah." I smiled, nodding and looking down. He shifted uncomfortably.

"You miss me." He stated again. My eyes met his.

"No, really? Maybe that's why I've been having these hallucinations of you." I sighed. He took a step forward.

"So, you admit you miss me." He smirked. I ignored his statement.

"It's pathetic really," I laughed, "I thought I could get over this the second time."

"You will, when I come back." He smiled. I glared at him.

"You mean, _if_ you come back." I corrected harshly. He frowned.

"No, _when_ I come back." He stated again. I shook my head.

"If this is my mind's way of trying to cheer me up, it's not working." He laughed at my remark.

"It'll work eventually." Drake walked in after _he_ said this.

"Miss Marina?" I shifted my eyes away from him to Drake. Suddenly, he disappeared, leaving drake and I the only ones in the room.

"Yes?" I asked nicely. Don't be fooled, I'm plotting my revenge on Wallace. First, I'll get Manny to send some static electricity to make his hair spike up. Then, I'll use Swamp to completely drench him, and Ninnie to burn his room. Then, use Bannettie and Absul to haunt him and give him nightmares, and finally RayRay for protection, in case he decides to come against me. My thoughts were interrupted when Drake spoke again.

"We need you for something."

"What is it?" I asked, my curiosity peaked.

"A mission." He simply stated, and then walked out. I followed him quickly.

"I get to go on this mission?" I asked, surprised. He nodded.

"You're the only one qualified."

"What do you mean?"

"It'll all be explained when we get to the meeting hall." I nodded in reply and followed him quickly. We came to a grand hall, where people were already seated. I sat down quickly, seeing as the meeting had already started.

"Ah, thank you for _finally_ joining us, champion Marina." Wallace sneered. I glared at him.

"My apologies, Wallace, but I had to take care of a personal call… they said something about not being able to reach me before… you wouldn't happen to _know_ anything about that, would you Wallace?" I asked with a look that said Don't-try-to-lie-I-already-know. He gulped, but continued with his speech.

"Like I was saying, this school is getting very… interesting…if anything dangerous. Students are beginning to go missing, and we need this to end. The Johto Elite Four are here to ask for help from our region to take care of this problem, and we have accepted." Wallace explained. Everyone nodded. Excluding me. School? Wait a minute-

"Miss Marina?" Drake asked from next to me. I turned to him slowly to see him gesturing to Wallace, who was waiting at the podium, drumming his fingers and holding his head in one hand.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, would you like to-"

"I ACCEPT!" I yelled, jumping up and throwing my hands in the air. Everyone sweat dropped. "WOOHOOO! Vacation!"

"You do realize the only reason you are going on this mission is because you are the only one of us to be able to successfully pose a student, correct?" Wallace hissed. I nodded, still smiling.

"How long am I staying?" I asked excitedly.

"Considering it's October, you will have to come in late in the year."

"That didn't answer my question." Wallace sighed in annoyance at my statement.

"You will be staying for the rest of the school year unless something happens." He sighed. I smiled brightly.

"Alrighty! I will go pack my stuff!" I exclaimed and almost ran out of the room.

"One more thing!" Wallace called. I stopped. "You can't take your team." I spun around quickly.

"Yes I can."

"No, you cannot."

"Why not?"

"When you battle, people will see your strength and start getting suspicious."

"So? I'll act weak, I'm good at that."

"That's not hard to believe." I heard Koga, from Johto's Elite four, snicker. I snapped my head towards him.

"What was that Koga?" I asked lowly, yet threateningly. He blinked, but didn't respond. I was about to snap at him again, when I heard a slight tapping at the window. My eyes flickered over to there quickly, and I smiled when I saw who it was. "Wallace, I am taking them." He sighed.

"Fine. No overdoing it, though, we don't want you getting thrown out. You leave in thirty minutes, be prepared. Your name will remain the same, as all other information except League and mission information. Do not make direct calls to the League, it'll raise suspicion, understood?" I nodded quickly and ran out of the room, and then outside. I ran and tackled him into a hug when I saw him.

"Rai!" I smiled, happily. This day is getting better and better!

"_Hello Kiddo." _

"What's up?"

"_I heard you were coming to Johto."_

"Yuppers."

"_Good, I'll be able to keep watch on you more often. Since I patrol there, I should see you more often."_

"Sweet!" I smiled. He smiled down at me, and then turned looking in the window.

"_I should get going now, we have an audience." _He trailed, upset. I turned to the window and saw everyone at the meeting, staring at us dumbstruck. Except for the Hoenn elite four. They were used to this. I smiled and waved awkwardly, before turning back to Rai and giving him one last hug, and then running inside, to my room. I picked up my bag and started stuffing all of my clothes and belongings into it. I let out everyone, including RayRay, who was now prohibited to come out unless for battle, (It's a looooongg story.) and smiled at them.

"Guess what guys? We're going to school!" I exclaimed. They all smiled. "Now, since we are attending as students, we have to act weak. Alright? No ultimate beams unless for emergencies. No full powered surfs, Fire blasts, thunders, dark pulses, or dream eaters. And definitely, no expanding to full size." I explained. They nodded solemnly. Someone knocked on the door. I returned my team and opened it, already expecting to see Drake.

"Are you ready Miss Marina?" He asked. I nodded and followed him out of the league building, to a helicopter. I smiled. We still had those Rocket Helicopters, except we repainted them, so they don't say 'team rocket'. I got on quickly, setting my bag down. Drake didn't get on.

"You coming Drake?" I asked, uneasy. He shook his head.

"Not this time. Don't worry, you'll do great. Good bye Marina." He explained and held his hand out for me to shake. I took it, but then hugged him.

"Thanks for everything Drake. See you in a couple of months!" I smiled, getting back on the copter. He smiled back, and with that we took off. It took about two hours to get to this school, and let me tell you, it was HUGE. There was already a helicopter landing pad, but we didn't use it, that would be too suspicious. No, the driver landed us about a mile away, and then made me walk, alone, all the way over there. Who am I to complain though? SUNSHINE! The school came into view.

'PokeAcademy: Where Trainers go past the stars.'

I ran up to the school when it was in sight and walked casually through the front door of the Main office. There was a woman waiting at the front desk, almost staring at the door. She had short black hair and dark, blue eyes, along with pointed glasses. I walked in and greeted her. She just sighed and got out a file.

"You were almost late." She sighed, going through her file. I turned to look at the clock. It was five… wasn't I supposed to be here at five? I kept to myself as she shifted through the file in front of her. "I suppose you're Marina Ketchum?" She asked, lowering her glasses at me. I gulped and nodded.

"Yes Ma'am." I replied quickly. She looked surprised.

"So, you have respect for others...Good! Now Marina, this is your schedule, a map of the school, and this is your dorm room key. Lucky you got the whole room to herself!" She smiled at me. I smiled back and took the things she gave me.

"Thank you Ma'am." I nodded.

"Now, the school handbook is already on the desk of your dorm. You should review it before tomorrow. Have a good day!"She smiled. I smiled back.

"Thank you again, and you too…Mrs.…" I trailed awkwardly, forgetting I don't know her name.

"Mrs. Eve dear." She stated. I smiled.

"Thank you. Have a nice day as well Mrs. Eve." I nodded and walked through the front office. Like I said, this school was HUGE, and people were out and about, already out of class. The buildings, there were loads of them, surrounded this giant courtyard in the middle. The courtyard itself had different terrains, rocky, flat and grassy, and swamp like. There were battle fields everywhere, and then there were tables for students to sit at to eat. There were four paved pathways, all from the edges of this rectangular courtyard leading into the middle of the courtyard like an X. Where they intersected looked like the exact middle of the school. I clutched my bag closer to my shoulder, before walking through the crowd of people in front of me. They eyed me strangely, and I could hear them talking about my outfit, which is the same, thank you very much! I shook my head before looking at the building numbers. My dorm key said Building two, room number two hundred and forty-three. I looked to my left and found building two. I quickly made my way over to it, not wanting to be the topic of gossip anymore. I stepped into the building and looked around. There was a sign that said 'Rooms: 200-300 on floor five' right in front of me. I laughed to myself and took to the elevator (I'm lazy like that). The walls of building two were light blue, lined with black. The elevator finally reached floor five, and I stepped out. I looked at the room numbers. Rooms 200-250 were to my left. I had to walk all the way to the end of the hall, and I finally found my room. The door was solid white with the golden numbers two-four-three on it. I put the key in, and it clicked quickly. I walked in to see an orange room, lined with black. I smiled. It's like they knew I was coming. There was a welcome sign on the desk next to the handbook. A black bunk bed resided on the left side of the room in the far corner. The desk was to the right of the room, along with the dresser and the closest. There was a phone, with a monitor, straight ahead of me, next to the bed. The room was fairly sized, and I even got my own bathroom, next to the closest. I closed the door behind me and set my bag down on the floor. I walked straight to the phone and dialed a number I knew by heart.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone. I smiled.

"Hey Mom!"

"Hey honey! What's up?"

"Nothing much Mom, but I'm going to school now!"

"Really? Wow, just like your brother!"

"What do you mean?"

"He started school this year… I forgot the name though…" She trailed. I smiled.

"It's okay, so, what's new at home?"

"Oh, nothing sweetie! Me and Mr. Mime are here, cleaning and gardening as usual!" A doorbell rang again. "Oh, have to go sweetie! Call me soon! Do your best!"

"I will Mom! Bye!"

"Good bye!" The monitor shut off. I shook my head. Does she always have people over? I went back to my bag and started to take all my stuff out. My clothes went into the dresser and closet, and I began customizing the room. Next to the bed, on the phone booth, I put a picture down. It was of the whole gang, smiling and happy in Veilstone City before the creation of the new universe situation. I looked over all of their faces, except one, and smiled. After finishing putting all my stuff away, I pulled my poke balls out and let everyone free. They stretched and sat down quickly. I sat with them, looking at my schedule.

_Period 1: Worst Case Scenario Solutions 101 Room 706. 8:00- 8:40  
Period 2: Regions Info 101 Room 665. 8:50- 9:30  
Period 3: Pokémon Breeding 101 Room 137. 9:40- 10:20  
Period 4: Pokémon Basics 101 Room 452. 10:30- 11:10  
LUNCH Courtyard 11:10- 12:10  
Period 5: Drama 101 Auditorium: 12:20- 1:00  
Period 6: Pokémon Battles 101 Courtyard: 1:10- 1:50  
Period 7: Gym Class 101 Gym Room: 2:00- 3:00  
Period 8: Suspicions 101 Room 001: 3:00- 3:40_

No teacher names? Okay, all classes, except gym and lunch, are forty minutes long, I can handle that. But some of these classes are ridicules! Suspicions 101? What kind of class is that? And putting 101 after every class name does not make it cool! And why do I have a breeding class? I sighed and pulled out my map, starting to make routes from my classes to follow tomorrow. I looked at the clock. It was eight. I shook my head and pulled my Pj's out, walking into the bathroom and changing quickly. I came back out to see all of my team was asleep. I smiled and closed the light, before slipping into the bottom of the bunk bed, pulling out a mini flashlight and the schools handbook with me. I began to read it, and soon after, I did what I feared I'd do. I fell asleep. I know what you're thinking, why are you still afraid? You remembered everything to remember! Well, now I'm just getting nightmares of things that _could _happen. It's annoying really. In this nightmare, I was surrounded by darkness. I could feel myself chained to something, probably a wall. The door opened suddenly, letting in a little light for me to see someone walk in, and then it disappeared, just as suddenly as it came.

"H-hello?" I asked hesitantly. I could feel someone in front of me. Suddenly his face was in front of mine, and I could see him…I could see his cold eyes. He murmured two short words.

"Wake up." And I shot up, fully awake. I looked at the clock next to me. It was six. I nodded to myself, taking my outfit for the day with me in the bathroom, and closing the door. I took a quick shower and got dressed, before drying my hair and tying it into its two straight down pigtails and putting on my famous bandana. I stepped out of the bathroom and put on my orange and black striped socks, and then my same colored sneakers. The team was fully awake, ready for the day. I put them all away, including RayRay, who was forbidden to be let out in this mission, but I let him out when we were alone. I sighed and opened the door before walking out and locking the door behind me, picking up my backpack on the way out. I walked out of the building, seeing as it was breakfast time. There were carts of food everywhere, with people crowding over the tables outside in their cliques. I walked up to one of the carts, and was surprised to find out who was running it.

"Maxie? Archie?" I asked in disbelief as they passed out food to everyone in line. They turned to me with a smile.

"Hey, it's Miss-" I put a finger to my mouth in a 'shh' movement quickly, "Miss Marina! Hey Maxie, look!" Archie smiled, nodding to me. Maxie looked over and smiled.

"Hello! We haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, I've been busy with… you know." I smiled. They nodded.

"Well, Miss Marina, what would you like to eat?" Archie smiled.

"Just an orange juice and a bagel, please." Maxie smiled and handed me my food. I nodded, and went to get out my wallet, when they stopped me.

"Don't you know? This school pays for your meals! Don't worry about it!" Archie informed. I blinked, and then remembered something about that last night in the hand book. I nodded.

"Oh, right! Thanks guys! See you soon!" I smiled and walked down the lower left pathway, to an edge of the courtyard. I sighed, eating my bagel along the way, and then drinking my orange juice, throwing the remains (AKA Bottle and Napkin) away as I looked at the routes I made on the map. It's a good thing we have ten minutes between periods, or else I'd be in trouble. I looked at the key on the schedule. The first number of your room is the building number, and then the second is the floor number. The last number is the regular number of the room. I walked around the edge of the courtyard some more, enjoying the scenery, when the bell rang. I sighed and walked into building seven (with the help of my map). Lucky me had my first class on ground level, and found my class quickly. Most people were already there, sitting in the desks talking to their friends. I walked in slowly, taking in the classroom. The teacher was already there, sitting in his desk. I couldn't see his face, but he was wearing a black shirt, along with tan pants. His hair was a dark green, but he was reading a newspaper, so I couldn't see anymore. I looked at the students, who paid no attention to me. I sighed in relief and looked at a group in the back. Something about that group was familiar, and trust me; it was a big group, ten people maybe. They weren't facing the front of the room, so I couldn't see their faces, but something about them… I walked towards them slowly, my own curiosity leading me. A red-headed person with a sideway pony-tail caught my attention. I widened my eyes. "Misty?" I asked out loud. The laughing from the group stopped, and they stopped talking altogether. They didn't turn around, but misty's head shifted in my direction.

"Yes?" She asked cautiously, with edge, like someone was going to insult her… I wonder why…

"Misty." I stated now, taking the new information in myself. She turned around to snap at me.

"What?" She snapped, but then her eyes widened as she recognized me. "Marina?" She asked, equally confused. The group now turned to face me, and my eyes slowly looked at every single one of them. There were all there, even Paul and Dawn, except three people, Joy, Brock, and... I gasped, widening my eyes. They all looked the same as before… Most of the people I've missed so much, they're right in front of me! I was tightly hugged by Misty, who had gotten up, and then by multiple people. I could feel everyone join us, but Paul decided to stay behind, watching with amusement. Then they all let go.

"Big sis!" Kaleb smiled. Ash laughed.

"Little sis." I laughed as well.

"Guys! I've missed you so much!" I laughed.

"Well, so have we!" Gucci smiled. I smiled.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"More importantly, what are you doing here?" Paul asked.

"They enrolled me here for special purposes. But seriously, what are you all doing here?"

"Well, we all enrolled in the school, and met up with Dawn and Paul, who also go here." Barry explained quickly. I nodded uneasy.

"Did it have to be this school?" I asked quietly.

"Yo don't want to see us?" Cheryl asked, surprised.

"No, I do! It's just that…. There's a reason I was sent here guys… it's not a good reason. It's not safe at this school."

"Sure it is!" Ash smiled.

"What about-"

"The students that went missing?" Drew asked. I nodded. "That's just a bluff, they've come back."

"But they've…..changed…..personality wise…"May explained. My eyebrows knit together.

"Alright, well, I'll have to look into that." I replied. "So, what's new?" I asked everyone.

"Nothing really…" They all trailed. You know what that means, right? 'Embarrassing things to say out loud.' I nodded unsurely and turned back to the teacher, who had stood up.

"Students, take your seats now!" He announced when he was turned to the board, his back to us. We nodded and I waited for everyone to take their seats before sitting next to an empty desk next to Dawn and an empty desk next to it. The group seemed to stay away from that desk. I shook my head, confused. Students began talking again, so I turned to Dawn.

"So Dawn, how was your travels with Paul?" I asked. She shook her head.

"It was okay…me and Paul started going out…"

"Oo, really now?" I asked with a smile. She nodded without smiling. "What's wrong?"

"Paul broke up with me through text yesterday… and now he's acting like he didn't." She sighed, depressed. I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm sure you guys will get through this, you just need to talk this out." I encouraged. She nodded, unconvinced. I frowned as the teacher finally turned to us. His eyes had a purple tint to them that made him look so familiar….

"Good morning class- oh, it seems like we have a new student." He pointed at me, and then motioned me to come up. I sighed, but complied and I was soon next to him. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Marina Ketchum." I replied. Snickers were heard from the class. I turned to them confused.

"You're that loser's sister?" One of them asked.

"No wonder she has clothes that looked like Halloween threw up on her!" A familiar voice laughed. There's that line again. I turned in surprise to see Lily, snickering at me, with Riley, next to her, snickering as well. They both were sitting in front of my seat. I shook off the surprise and started cracking my knuckles. I am quite tired of that line.

"Stop being Overdramatic, Marina." A voice commanded. I froze completely, and slowly turned to the door. He was there, leaning on the doorframe with an annoyed expression. At first, I thought it was another illusion, but then the class laughed. My eyes widened further and I gasped. He looked exactly the same.

"Aaron, why are you so late?" The teacher asked.

"I overslept. My neighbor was up pretty late." He sighed, his eyes never wavering from me. I could feel myself become blank, and turn back to the teacher.

"Is that all sir?" I asked quietly. He nodded. "Oh wait, could I get your name?" He gulped nervously at my question.

"Mr. Butch." He answered simply, eyes nervous. He acted like he was scared of me.

He has good reason to be.

Because I know why.

He's from Team Rocket.

Hmm, pursue or leave innocently…. What a decision…

* * *

**So, a lot of things happen in this chapter to get us started off, I hope you all enjoyed! Stay tuned for Ch. 2! See ya soon!**

**~Kioku7**


	2. Jump

**Sorry for being so Late everyone! I just needed to revise some things before I put this up! And THANK YOU Positive Energy and Krissy! Your reviews are much appretiated! And thanks to Farla for the... grammar lesson. I promise to work harder in editing! I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, only the people you haven't heard of except if you've read JOMO!**

**Please enjoy!**

**OH, and sorry Positive, but...**

* * *

"Nice to meet you Mr. Butch." I smiled a smile that was completely fake, and returned to my seat. I heard Mr. Butch sigh in relief and take a seat, but I could feel _his_ eyes bore into my back as I walked back slowly.

"Looks like someone's embarrassed!" Lily laughed. I shook my head as I sat down.

"Aaron, please take your seat." I heard Butch say to him. I didn't look up, but I heard footsteps coming closer to me, and then sit down in the desk next to me. I didn't pay attention after that, lost in my own thoughts…

"Marina!" I heard Butch call impatiently. I shook awake from my daze and looked up at him.

"What?" I asked. More snickers were heard. Butch sighed.

"I asked you to come up here and show me the safest exit from this temple." He explained, holding the black marker in my direction. I looked at the temple layout he drew, scanning it in my mind as I walked up to the board. I don't think you could call it a temple, but more like a square with bunches of incomplete lines in it and a you-are-here dot not exactly in the middle of it. "First, how many possible exits are there?" He asked. I looked at the layout once more before turning to him.

"Seven." I replied evenly. The class snickered again.

"No, there are only two." He corrected. "Next time, don't guess and pay attention." I frowned.

"Well, I would accept that, if there weren't seven exits." I sighed, shrugging. He turned to me.

"Fine, show us all the 'exits' you see." He commanded, handing me the black marker. I nodded, taking the marker, and looked back at the board. There were two obvious exits, the side exits, so I circled those first and stopped. "See, only two." I shook my head and circled a third and fourth exit, the lower right corner and upper left corner. "Oh, well…that's still not seven." I circled another two, which were at the other two corners. "You're still one off." I squinted at the last one, and leaned closer to the board, my thumb travelling to my face and resting on my lower lip. I was in my thinking mode. I circled the seventh one, which was at the top, but then circled another exit that I had not seen before, the opposite side of the seventh. "Oh, so now there are eight…" Butch trailed. I nodded, giving him the marker again. "Now, which is the safest path?" He asked, annoyed that he was wrong.

"Safest path from whom exactly?" I asked. He suddenly got nervous.

"Say Team Rocket…" He trailed and handed me the marker. I nodded and turned back to my exits, and then re-circled the exit on the upper left. "Why do you say that?" Butch asked.

"Well, knowing their Boss," I started, "From research and books," I quickly added, "He's going to close off the two obvious exits and the side exits. It's safest to go with this exit, because the you-are-here point is the farthest."

"That makes no sense." Lily remarked.

"No, Knowing Giovanni, he'd take away the quickest exit from where you are, eliminating the lower right corner. He'd have the other exits covered of course, but not very well. You'd easily plow through that and get out." I explained, focusing on the board.

"Oh…wow, how about Team Magma?" Butch asked, awed. I circled the two obvious exits. "Why?"

"Team Magma's Boss, Maxie, doesn't want you to get hurt. No he's good like that, at least from the records I've read. He'd let you get out, and then of course fight you on the outside, but that's not important at the moment." I explained.

"Team Aqua?"

"Same exits for the same reason."

"Team Galactic?" I stepped back from the board in thought, my eyes continuing to scan the layout, but then I whistled lowly.

"Cyrus was smart; he'd have all exits covered evenly." I started, "You'd just have to make your own." I finished, turning back to Butch and handing him the marker, then walking back to my seat. Some people actually clapped, the gang being some of them. I smiled at them and sat down, before falling back into my thoughts. The bell rang soon after, and everyone exited the room quickly.

"So Marina, what class do you have next?" Misty asked, attempting to cheer me up. I smiled slightly at her.

"Regions info 101." I replied. They smiled.

"Us too." Kaleb stated. I nodded.

"What's the rest of your schedule?"May asked. I handed her my schedule. She gasped.

"No way! We all have the same schedule!" She smiled. I rose an eyebrow.

"You all have the same schedule?" They nodded. "Don't you find that a little suspicious?"

"No, many students here have the same schedule!" Cheryl explained. I nodded, not convinced. We arrived at our classroom, before stepping in. People were already seated, and we all took our seats. This time, I took a seat at an empty desk next to Misty, but there was an empty desk next to mine… Sure enough, _he_ came in, and sat right next to me, again. We didn't say a word to each other. I looked over at Misty, and she gave me an apologetic look. I nodded, turning back to the teacher I already knew.

"Oh, who are you?" She asked fakely. I smiled.

"I'm Marina Ketchum, Nice to meet you Mrs. Cassidy." I smiled, holding my hand out to shake. I could see the shock register in her eyes, and she uneasily shook my hand. I smiled again as she walked away. This class, I was determined to listen!

"Today, we'll be learning about trust!" Cassidy announced. I rose an eyebrow as people started to chatter excitedly. "Now, I will be paring you up with someone, and that is who you'll be paired up with for this whole unit. Remember, you need to be able to pick the right people to trust when you travel through regions, otherwise, you could end up in a lot of trouble…" Oh no. I can already see the outcome of this. She started pairing people off. I only paid attention to the people I knew.

"Lily and Riley," Both of them groaned.

"Misty and Ash." They hi-fived each other. Lucky, they already trust each other!

"May and Drew," They're practically going out…

"Kaleb and Cheryl," Their basically twins…

"Paul and Dawn." Dawn sighed. I felt bad for her!

"Gucci and Barry," Like May and Drew,

"And Finally, Aaron and Marina." I almost banged my head against the table. That was so predictable! "Alright, we are heading to the drama room for this, since Mr. James has planning period." Cassidy announced, leading us out of the classroom and to the drama room, which was the auditorium. We walked in and I gasped. It was HUGE! There was a big stage at the front, and a sea of seats behind it. There was a balcony in the back, so we walked up to it. "Okay, since I picked this arrangement to be Girl-boy, the girls will go jump off the balcony, while the boys will catch them, one at a time." I looked up at the balcony. It wasn't that far away, only twenty feet up…but trusting him? I could do this, right? Dawn instantly stepped back.

"I don't think I can do that." She stated as she stared up at it.

"Baby." Paul muttered. She turned to him.

"You shut up!" She yelled angrily. Paul snapped back as well.

"Why? I can do whatever I want! And you're being a brat for not doing this!" He yelled back. She glared at him, before walking out of the auditorium calmly. I shook my head at Paul, who was already gone.

**DAWN'S POV**

I sighed angrily, before leaning on a wall in some random hallway. I can't believe he yelled at me like that! What a jerk! What happened to the guy I dated? I could feel the tears coming, and I slid down the wall. I buried my head into my knees as I curled up.

"You're crying." He stated evenly. I didn't even hear him walk up. "Who did this to you?" He asked lowly. I wanted to yell at him again, but I just shook my head. "I'll take care of him." He growled. I snapped.

"What are you going to do, punch a mirror?" I yelled up at him. He glared.

"Why are you acting like this? I would think my girlfriend would be a little understanding and know me by now!" He hissed. I glared up at him.

"Yeah, well according to you _yesterday_, we broke up!"

"What are you talking about?" He asked, confused.

"You broke up with me! And by text, no less!" I growled. He chuckled. He actually chuckled. He had the nerve to chuckle!

"That's what this is about?" He asked, still laughing.

"You're acting like it's not a big deal!" I growled, though inside I was completely heart-broken.

"Because it's not." I teared up again, and turned my head away. He squatted in front of me. "Dawn, did you not hear me say someone stole my phone a couple of days ago?" He asked, chuckling slightly. I looked up at him, teary eyed.

"No…" I trailed, but then defended myself. "How do I know you're telling the truth?" I asked. He scowled in return.

"I would think you would know when I'm lying or not…" I was about to ask him something, when my phone vibrated. I pulled it out to see 'Paul' texted me. I opened it and his text said 'I hate you'. I actually started laughing and then turned back to Paul.

"I believe you." I smiled. He sighed and pulled me up.

"Good, now let's go back to class." He grumbled. I smiled again.

"Paul?"

"Yeah?" I pecked him on the lips quickly.

"Sorry." I stated quickly, before beginning to pull his dazed form back to class. He actually smiled. It wasn't a full blow smile, but a soft one, like the ones he only lets me see.

"Troublesome." He sighed and started to walk with me. I smiled in reply. We walked into the auditorium, where people were already jumping off the balcony. I smiled at him one last time, before running up the stairs to join the girls who haven't jumped yet.

**MARINA'S POV**

Oh my Gosh, I can't do this! It says I trust him! Which I clearly don't! And heights? I know I've jumped off RayRay hundreds of feet in the air before, but this is different! This is inside! You don't see the blue sky! You could fall and break your arm at any second! As I was having this panic attack, Dawn joined me.

"Dawn!" I exclaimed, rushing over to her. "What happened?"

"Oh, we figured out someone stole Paul's phone and texted that we broke up when that person texted me in the middle of talking to him." She explained easily. I smiled.

"See? I told you." I smirked. She hit me in the arm playfully, before walking up to the edge, and falling off. "No, wait!" I exclaimed, running toward the rail. Paul caught her easily, but I frowned. Now who am I going to talk with? Misty, May, Cheryl, and already jumped. I turned around and spotted Gucci. "Gucci!" I yelled. She turned around _as_ she jumped, so that wasn't very good. I sighed.

"Someone afraid of heights?" Lily snickered as she went to jump. I frowned, but didn't respond otherwise. She shrugged and jumped. I was the only one left.

**ON THE GROUND NO ONE'S POV**

"You think she's going to jump?" Gucci asked, getting out of Barry's arms. Several people shook their heads. "She was freaking out up there…."

"Doesn't she have a fear of heights?" Misty asked suddenly.

"You'd have to ask him." Gucci replied, gesturing towards Aaron. Misty sighed.

"Hey Aaron?" She asked. Aaron turned to her, mildly surprised. "I'm not forgiving you, but doesn't she have a fear of heights?" Misty asked again. Aaron only nodded, before turning back to the balcony.

"Marina?" He asked. She poked her head out. "Just jump." She shook her head. "I'll catch you." She sneered.

"How do I know you won't ditch me and let me fall?" She hissed. She could tell she hit a nerve.

"Would you just drop that already?" He snapped.

"I would, but seeing as you've now done it TWICE, no!"

"Just jump!"

"No."

"For me?"

"In that case, definitely no."

"Marina!"

"What?"

"JUST JUMP." Everyone yelled.

**BACK ON THE BALCONY MARINA'S POV**

I took a step back, before hearing someone come up the stairs. I turned quickly and saw it was Lily.

"Stop being a drama queen!" She yelled and pushed me off. I almost screamed. The air rushed past me for a second, before it stopped. I hit something, I just don't know what. I stiffened, grabbing a tight hold of whatever I hit, determined not to fall anymore. I didn't, but people laughed all around me.

"It's over, you big baby." Someone whispered. I looked up hesitantly and saw Aaron staring down at me with a smile. His eyes were so icy, yet warm… so opposite of what I saw last night…

"Why are you so afraid of heights?" He asked gently. I shook my head and got off him quickly, picking up my backpack from the pile and walking out of the door, following the others, seeing as the bell rang. I walked through the halls, still shaken up. Why am I so afraid of heights? I've always connected it to getting pushed down the stairs by Giovanni when I was little. It was a bad experience. Misty turned to me, concerned.

"Are you alright?" She asked. I nodded, but that was a lie. The only reason Ash doesn't know about this is because he was lucky enough to go with Mom to her work that day, when she did work. Misty nodded back, and we arrived at our class. I looked up to see the teacher, who had greeted the gang as we walked in.

"Brock?" I asked, awed. He turned to me with a smile.

"Oh, hey! What's up?"

"Nothing, but, you're a teacher now?" I asked. He nodded simply. I nodded back to him and followed the others to the back of the room. This time, I sat next to May, but there was an empty seat behind me. Again. Well, at least it was behind me. And I was right, he came in and sat behind me, like expected.

"Alright, welcome to Pokémon Breeder's class, or in other words, how to care for you Pokémon." Brock began. "Today, we'll learn how to properly clean a Pokémon! I need all of you to take out a desired Pokémon, preferably one to fit this room so we can all share the lake." I nodded and sent Ninnie out. She yawned before sitting patiently next to me. Dawn sent out her Piplup, May sent out her Glaceon, Drew sent out his Roselia, Paul sent out his Weavile, Ash already had his Pikachu out, Misty got out her Azurill, Kaleb and Cheryl got out their Minun and Plusle (Respectively), Gucci got out her notched ear Pichu, and Barry got out his Staraptor. In front of us, Lily got out her Espeon, and Riley got out his Lucario.

"_Hey Kiddo." _I heard from behind me. I turned around quickly.

"Charizard!" I smiled, hugging him. He smiled.

"Oh, so you talk to him, but not me?" I ignored_ his_ statement and turned back to the board.

"So, I'll pass the soap around, and we'll go outside for the bath lesson. " Brock explained. We each received a small bottle of soap, and then Brock led us outside to the courtyard. There was a small, man-made lake in the swampy area. "Alright, each of you, please proceed to clean your Pokémon, I'll help you along the way. " Brock commanded. I nodded and got in the water with Ninnie, like everyone else. Aaron ended up switching Pokémon, because if's Charizard's tail went out, bad things would happen. He chose Sceptile and they hurried into the water, seeing as everyone already started.

"Alright Ninnie, come here!" I smiled as she swam around happily. Ninnie, despite being a fire type, loved the water. She swam over to me, and I started to put the soap on her, rubbing it in. She then dove underwater and rinsed herself off. I laughed as she came back up to the surface smiling.

"Alright, Marina, Good job!" Brock congratulated. I nodded to him, and then went back to watching Ninnie play in the water. Suddenly, I felt my back get completely drenched. I turned quickly to see who it was, and saw Aaron whistling suspiciously while he was rinsing Sceptile off. War was going on in my head. Should I get him back, or ignore him, not forgiving? What to do… He eyed me quickly, before returning to rinse Sceptile off. Suddenly, Aaron became drenched. He froze and turned back to me, who had my back facing him. I went back to watching Ninnie, laughing silently. I was suddenly pulled underwater, and then let go when I was completely drenched. I came back to the surface, gasping for air. Aaron came up next to me. I turned to him, and proceeded to tackle him into the water again. We both came up gasping for air, but started laughing at the same time. We dragged ourselves out of the water, laughing all the way and returning our team members. Brock looked too see at least everyone was wet.

"Alright, my class is over for today. You have thirty minutes to go change into dry clothes!" He smiled. We nodded and everyone split separate ways. I held by backpack away from me, in fear of it getting wet and drenching the important things in water. Aaron was still walking next to me, but we didn't say anything, the awkwardness kicking in. We walked into the same building, and into the elevator.

"What floor?" He asked quietly.

"Five." I replied, just as quiet. He nodded and pressed five calmly. The ride up was awkwardly silent as well. We both walked the same way, and I stopped at my room, while he stopped at the room next to mine. We looked at each other, before shaking our heads and walking inside our own rooms. I quickly got dressed and walked out my door, locking it behind me with a click. Turning around, I almost had a heart attack. He was waiting there, leaning against the wall to my right. I poked him unsurely, just to make sure he was real. I mean, my illusion of him used to do that all the time, popping out of nowhere. When he gave me a confused look, I sighed and began to walk towards the elevators without a word. He frowned but followed silently. We still had twenty minutes till the end of third period. We both stepped in silently, but as soon as the elevator doors closed, Aaron pressed the 'emergency stop' button. I blinked twice, but didn't face him.

"What happened?" He asked quietly, like before. I shook my head. "You won't even talk to me now!" He exclaimed angered. I kept quiet, shifting my gaze to the floor. "I tried to make it better…" He sighed. "It worked for a while… And now you don't even trust me? What's up with that?" He exclaimed, going back to angry. I didn't respond. "I know I messed up, and I'm sorry, it's just that… I had to figure out what exactly happened. You're not the only one that lost their memory… I just needed time to sort things out…alone..." He explained, no longer angry, looking at the floor. I took this opportunity to silently turn to him, and place my hand on his cheek. He shocked face stared down at me while I half smiled at him.

"You Baka, why didn't you just tell me?" I asked. He looked dumbstruck. "If you would've left a note explaining that, or at least saying what you just said, I wouldn't be mad." His eyes narrowed at me as I pressed the emergency stop button again, making us go down to the ground floor.

"Yes, you would." He accused. I smiled to myself.

"Well, we all can't be perfect now can we?" I asked him, smiling like an idiot. He frowned before playfully punching me in the arm. I smiled back at him. The doors opened and we walked out, looking around.

"We have ten minutes left, what now?" I asked as we looked around.

"How about we just… walk around… I can show you around campus." He suggested. I shrugged, following him as he led me around the courtyard. "The gym is next to the auditorium, and as you can guess we eat lunch in the courtyard and carts come out to hand out food. I recently found out this school hired Maxie and Archie for its main cart…" He trailed. I smiled.

"I saw them this morning." I commented. He nodded and continued.

"After that, there are eight class buildings, with two on each side surrounding the courtyard. The courtyard is where everything happens, assemblies, festivals, parties, you name it."

"This school has festivals?"

"Well, yeah, since we're a boarding school…" I nodded. Suddenly the bell rang. "We should get going, what class do you have next?"

"Um, Pokémon Basics 101."

"Oh, cool, let's go." I followed him though endless halls and we finally reached the classroom. "Fair warning," He started before we entered. I stopped. "You'll know the teacher." I nodded before stepping in. Was it another team rocket member? I stepped in to see everyone already in their seats. Aaron took a seat in the back, next to the only empty seat in my room, which I believe would be my new seat. I didn't notice the teacher behind me.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" She asked. I froze and whipped around.

"Joy?" I asked, before hugging her.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" She asked surprised herself.

"I was enrolled! You teach here too?" She nodded.

"They don't care if I'm a nurse Joy or not." I nodded with a smile. "And since you are now my student, go take your seat!" She commanded playfully. I saluted her and walked over to my seat smiling. "Well, you're all lucky today, since I have tests to grade. Talk amongst each other!" She commanded, going to a pile of paper on her desk. We all turned and started talking.

"So, you and Aaron are okay now?" Dawn asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, he just needed some time to figure things out on his own." I explained. Dawn looked confused.

"What are you talking about, he came with us…" She explained. My face went blank again.

"What?" I hissed. She nodded.

"Aaron was the one that suggested we all leave that morning, something about wanting to train with his brother to become stronger." She explained. I took deep breaths. He lied to me, _twice._ He didn't need to sort things out! He just wanted to get stronger! "But after a couple of days he left on his own." She continued. Backtrack, okay, now he lied about _one_ thing. It's still lying! I snapped my head to Aaron, who was laughing at something Riley said. I thanked Dawn quickly and walked, more like stormed, over to where Aaron was laughing. I was behind him when he stopped laughing. I know he could _feel_ my murderous aura behind him. He turned toward me slowly, and then smiled.

"Oh, hey! What's up?" He asked innocently. I almost slapped him right there.

"You lied." I hissed lowly. He decided to play dumb.

"About what?"

"About going off alone, and to sort things out! Okay, maybe you did after a while, but you didn't leave on your own!" I growled. His face became apathetic.

"You talked to Dawn." He stated simply. It reminded me of Eterna forest.

"No duh." I hissed.

"Alright, I'm sorry, I know I lied about that, but I wanted to get out of the tight spot. Truth is I wanted to ask my brother Paul a couple of things that I could only trust him to talk about. They were personal." He explained.

"How do I know you're not lying as we speak?"

"Would I ever lie to you?"

"You have, twice!"

"But I explained why! Don't you trust me anymore?" He asked desperately.

"Quite frankly," I started, crossing my arms and looking away from him, "No."

* * *

**Thank you all for your reviews! I'll see ya soon with the next chapter! See ya soon!**

**~Kioku7**


	3. What did she say?

**Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner, but I recently got HeartGold, And I can;t stop playing! It's addicting! Thanks Krissy for the review! And now,**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon**

**PLease enjoy!**

* * *

"No." I almost growled, turning and walking away. I joined the girls after a second, slipping in easily. We talk about the randomest things, and before I knew it, lunch had started. After saying good bye to Joy, I followed the gang out to the courtyard. I got a simple pb&j from Maxie and Archie and followed my friends. "You guys, I'm going to spend lunch in my room today, okay? I have to call some people." I explained. They nodded, knowing something was wrong, and let me go. I walked up to my building quickly before almost running into the elevator, jabbing the five key. I speedily walked to my room, unlocked the door, closed it behind me, and collapsed on my bed. I rolled off after a few minutes, eating my pb&j in peace before letting out my team and sitting at the phone booth. They stretched and relaxed silently as I dialed a number. After it rang a couple times, I decided to just call Mom later tonight. My next call goes to…

"Grandfather!" I smiled as he picked up the phone. He laughed and smiled whole-heartedly.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of talking to my beautiful granddaughter today?" He asked, smiling.

"Just checking in with you." I replied. He smiled, but then got serious.

"Something's troubling you." He stated. It's grandfather power I tell you!

"You could say that…" I trailed awkwardly.

"What is it?"

"Your grandson."

"Which one?" I rose an eyebrow in response. "Right, Aaron… what did he do?"

"He lied." I sighed, shaking my head. Grandfather frowned in response, but was interrupted by loud, obnoxious beeping.

"I'm sorry; I'll have to go now, Something's happening over here…" He trailed, typing some things in the keyboard.

"Alright Grandfather, see ya." I sighed.

"Goodbye!" He called. I nodded and turned off the phone. I looked at the clock on the wall and gasped. Lunch was already over, and I had five minutes to get to the auditorium that's all the way across campus…

This should be fun.

I returned everyone quickly, picking up my backpack and running out the door, before turning around and locking it. I made a mad dash for the elevator, but it was on the tenth floor. I ran over to the stairs and stopped. I can't go down these that fast! What if I fall? Taking my last option, I slid down the rails quickly, keeping my balance. I finally got out of the stairway and checked the clock. Three minutes left. I ran out of the building, and in the direction of the auditorium. There was practically no one outside! At least I didn't have to worry about-

"Whoa!" I yelled as I fell. I looked up to see what I tripped over, and it just so happened to be Maxie and Archie Lunch cart, with neither of them in sight. I looked up at a clock on the outside of the building from my place on the floor. Two minutes. I pushed myself and ran as fast as I could. Passing another clock, I saw I had one minute left. The auditorium came in sight. Just a little bit more! I dove in as the bell rang, and put my hands on my knees, gasping for air.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the Drama Queen has arrived." I heard Lily announce and then snicker. You know, she's really been getting on my nerves lately, and I've been ignoring her this whole time! What have I done to her, other than embarrass her back at Mount. Coronet? Hey, if she wanted to turn on us, that's fine with me. I looked up, still heaving, receiving weird looks from a crowd of people. The teacher was on stage. He seemed familiar as well; he had shoulder-length indigo hair and forest green eyes.

"Well class! Today we'll be doing… improvised love stories!" Sooo cliché. "You'll be paring up with your partners in Mrs. Cassidy's trust unit, since I know you were all in the same class and it was Boy-girl! Only saves me the trouble of pairing you up!" Even more predictable… "Now, with your partner, get into a group of people you know, it doesn't matter how big the group is! You'll be doing group improvising, and I'll start you off with the mood and a situation, and then start commanding you with different moods on stage! Understand?" He asked. I sighed, but nodded no less, walking over to the group while avoiding my partner. Everyone that wasn't hooked up, AKA everyone except Dawn, Paul, May, Drew, Barry, and Gucci, looked around awkwardly. The teacher bounded over to us. Unfortunately, Lily and Riley joined us. "Alright, so your group will start off as- Oh, who are you?" He asked curiously.

"Marina Ketchum, Ash's sister." I replied. His eyes sparkled.

"Oh! So you must be the dramatic new student I was supposed to get today! My name is Mr. James, but please, call me James!" He smiled, shaking my hand a little too over enthusiastically. I smiled uneasily back. "Now, You're skit will start with the mood of 'overprotective boyfriend'. It'll start as the boys showing new student…umm…" His eyes scanned the boys. "Riley, around! Riley will see one of your girlfriends and her partner will get overprotective, and then Riley will move onto each of the girls! Okay? You guys will go on last, and remember, this is graded!" He explained happily and basically skipped off. We all looked at each other, aside from our partners, nodded, and took our seats. The first groups were actually pretty good!

"Oh Billy, how could you cheat on me with her?" A girl yelled.

"Mandy, I don't know what you're talking about!" A boy yelled back.

"Oh, so what you're saying is that we never really had anything?" Another girl asked in disbelief.

"We didn't do anything Mindy!" He sighed. Mandy shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Good! Now, group two!"

"Oh Rex, you shouldn't have!"

"Well, I'd only get the best for a girl like you, Carol." Multiple 'aww's were heard all over the audience.

"Wait, what's this?" The girl asked, looking closely at the necklace Rex gave her.

"It's nothing!" Rex laughed, waving his hands in front of his face. Wrong move.

"To Delilah? REX!" Carol yelled and chased him off stage.

"Very good! Next group!" James clapped. It went on like this until we were called up. "Last group, let's go!" We nodded and hurried onto the stage. The girls and guys spilt up, with the girls going to the left, and the guys going to the right. Riley stepped in front while Drew began to lead him around, with the guys following. We girls started to pretend to talk, completely oblivious to the situation.

"Whoa, who's that girl? What's her name?" Riley asked, dazed and pointed to May, who was in the middle of a conversation.

"Doesn't matter, she has a boyfriend." Drew replied quickly, glaring. Riley took no notice and smirked as they continued to walk.

"I can fix that." He stated, smiling smugly. Drew stopped suddenly, turning to Riley and grabbing him by his collar.

"I swear if you break us up, I will break your face." Drew threatened lowly. Riley gulped and took a step back.

"Alright, alright, chill man! I didn't know! But who's that?" He asked again, pointing at Dawn. Paul began to crack his knuckles. "I mean," Riley quickly corrected himself, "That?" He asked, pointing to Gucci.

"Not important." Barry rushed in. Riley gulped.

"Her?" He asked hesitantly, pointing to Cheryl.

"First, you're a perv, and second, she's mine." Kaleb growled. Riley looked like he was panicking.

"Her?" He asked, pointing to Misty. Ash stepped up to him, glaring. That's when we decided to walk over to the guys. "Fine, I'll just settle for her." He sighed, pointing at me. I blinked twice, before I felt someone wrap their arm around my waist.

"Taken." He replied coolly. I was expecting James to call out something like, Lovey dovey, or happy, but Nooo.

"Escalating anger!" He called out excitedly. I smiled evilly, before removing myself out of Aaron's grasp.

"Taken by whom?" I asked lowly, spinning around to face him. He frowned.

"By me, your _boyfriend._" He pressed. I scowled.

"You're not my boyfriend!" I spat at him. His eyes narrowed and he gave me that icy glare.

"Oh, excuse me, I forgot, you know since you don't trust me!" He exclaimed. I narrowed my eyes at him as well. So he's bringing our argument into this? Fine, two can play at that game.

"How could I? You lied to me, twice!" I snapped back.

"Yeah, but then I told you the truth." He explained angrily.

"But how could I trust you after that?"

"By trusting me like you've always have!"

"You just lied straight to my face! How am I supposed to trust you so easily?"

"Oh, what do you want from me?"

"The truth!"

"I did tell you the truth! But you know what? I think I left to get away from your annoying attitude! Seriously! You think you're the boss, or something! Well, I've had it! You're just plain ANNOYING." I was going to snap back, when James-

"Sadness!" I glared for a split second, before taking a step back and looking shocked and then switching my gaze to the ground, a heartbroken look on my face. Aaron, who was heaving before, stopped suddenly with a hurt expression on his face.

"Marina," He started, taking a step towards me with an arm extended. I shook my head and ran off stage, and then waited. "Marina, Wait!" He exclaimed, taking another step in the direction I left in.

"Regretful!"

"I didn't mean it!" Aaron yelled, falling to his knees. "I didn't mean it." He repeated, whispering now. He actually seemed hurt, and I almost bought it, if it wasn't for the 'acting skit' thing.

"Determined!" James yelled. Aaron suddenly got up.

"I have to make things right again." He said to himself, before starting to walk in the direction of the stage stairs.

"Protective brother!" Ash suddenly stepped in Aaron's path.

"Listen here," He started angrily, "If you treat my sister like that, you'll answer to me." He threatened. Aaron looked sorry.

"Listen, Ash, all I want to do is apologize! You have no idea how sorry I feel right now!" Aaron explained.

"Understanding!"

"…Alright, I believe you, now, go get her." Ash commanded, stepping out of Aaron's way. Aaron nodded, before walking off stage. I sighed and walked to the other side of the stage, before walking up and joining the girls there. They immediately surrounded me.

"He did that?" Dawn asked, completely shocked. I nodded.

"When I get my hands on him!" Misty threatened, shaking her fist. Suddenly, Aaron walked up to us, and May held Misty back from ripping his head off.

"Guys, I need to talk to her, alone." Aaron explained. May nodded and dragged Misty off the stage, with the rest of the girls following them. Well, I guess that's okay, since the mood is still understanding…

"Marina, I'm sorry. So sorry. But, you know I was lying right there! You know me, it was the anger talking." He explained. He continued to babble on, saying how much he was 'sorry for what he did'.

"Forgiving Kiss!" James called suddenly. I turned to him, glaring,

"What?" I hissed. He nodded. "You didn't have the other groups kiss!"

"I'm testing you." He simply replied. I sighed, turning to Aaron, who was a strawberry pink. I suddenly pecked him on the cheek, ending it quickly. Aaron got even pinker, holding the place I pecked him with his palm, a shocked look on his face. James frowned. "Not like that!" I turned to him smirking.

"You never said where!" I smirked, tempted to stick my tongue out at him in my victory.

"Do it like I meant it, or you get a zero!" He yelled dramatically.

"Fail me, I don't care! I'm-" I was suddenly turned and pulled forward, crashing lips with the person next to me. I could feel the sparks. My whole body felt like it was on fire, and I almost saw fireworks. The bell rang though, ending the moment, but not ruining it. He pulled away slowly, resting his forehead on mine.

"You were about to blow your cover." He sighed, not opening his eyes or moving. I blinked up at him nervously. When his iced eyes opened again, I felt something weird in my stomach. I pulled away from his grasp nervously, feeling my cheeks on fire. I spun around quickly, picked up my backpack, and walked out without a word, despite James being crazy happy in the back. I walked around the courtyard for a couple of minutes, before seeing a crowd of students gather in the courtyard. I decided to join them, since they were out on the battle fields. As I got closer, I recognized my group of friends (As you probably already know, excluding _him_) sitting down and waiting. I quickly joined them and we all waited until another familiar figure walked up to us. She had long, magenta hair in a curve and dark blue eyes.

"Hello class! I'm Mrs. Jessie! Welcome to battle class!" She announced. I nodded to myself. This was my kind of class. "Today, we'll be picking out very important things!" She exclaimed. I waited. "Names!" I sweat dropped and raised my hand. "Yes?" She asked, picking me.

"Aren't names picked on what you can do?"

"Well, yes. That' why we're going to work up to our names!" She explained. I raised my hand again.

"But names aren't the most important thing out there..."

"Yes they are! How else will you be remembered?" She asked, cheerfully, but I could see she was starting to get annoyed. I didn't even bother raising my hand.

"Well, you're remembered for the things you do. People don't just remember a name without tying that name to something important, or meaningful that person did. You can't just go around, telling everyone your name and expecting it to be remembered. You have to accomplish something great. You have to do that thing you'll be remembered for at the moment, not work up to it. Expecting greatness to come to you and your name is kind of pathetic." I explained with a blank tone. Jessie growled at me, but then smirked.

"Name one example of what you're talking about." She replied smugly. I looked up at her blankly, before deciding to pour it on.

"Team Rocket." I replied, still blank. She froze, and gave me a look that said 'do go on'. "Well, you don't just remember Team Rocket for being yet another group of bad guys with a unique name. No, Team Rocket is usually known as an evil organization, considering what they've tried to do in the past." Jessie wore an understanding look.

"Well, okay, I guess you can say that…" She trailed, standing straight, looking up, and putting a finger on her chin in thought. She snapped back down at me. "Fine then, Brat, if you know so much about this stuff, what's your nickname?" She asked. I was about to say I didn't have a nick name, when someone just had to answer for me.

"Her name is the Silent Fighter." Someone stated. I whipped around and was shocked to find out Lily replied with a smug smile.

"Well, why don't you show us why you got that name? Lily, Marina, fight!" She commanded. Aaron face-palmed, probably because I now had to blow my cover a little, but I stopped in my movements.

I never told her my name…

* * *

**And that was chapter three! I hope it had something to do with an actual drama class, since I haven't taken on yet, But I hope you enjoyed! See ya soon!**

**~Kioku7**


	4. Forgive and forget

**Back with another chapter! Thank you to Positive Energy for the review and info, and P.s to your P.S, That sucks! I hope you enjoy this chapter, so**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What, you scared?" Lily asked. I smirked, getting up.

"No way." I smiled back. Has she forgotten Mount. Coronet completely? Whatever, I'll just remind her…

"Go, Espeon!" She smiled, sending out her favorite Pokémon. I nodded and sent out Manny. "Espeon use confusion!" Manny was already gone. Espeon looked around frantically as Manny silently crept up behind her. "Espeon, behind you!" But it was too late, Manny took her down with a single volt tackle and espeon fainted. I blinked. Aww, is it over already?

"How did you do that?" Jessie asked, awed much like butch was. I turned my head to her.

"We train…a lot." I replied, almost laughing at the end, but kept my cool. Jessie turned away, going back to an annoyed mood.

"Alright, sit down and stop showing off." She snapped quickly. I smirked and sat down in my spot. The rest of the class consisted of battles and training, but I didn't fight. Before I knew it, the bell rang and all of the students picked up their discarded backpacks. I followed the group into the gym, which was as huge as the auditorium, and saw yet another familiar face. One I didn't want to see.

"Good morning class! Gym is canceled for the day due to the principles orders, so we'll just be sitting in silence." He barked. I narrowed my eyes. "I'm just kidding; we'll be running laps the whole period! Go change into your gym clothes!" He laughed, and then barked again. I sighed and followed May into the locker rooms, finding a key on the rack that said 'new student take', taking it like I was told, and finding the number. Luckily, it was on the end and next to Gucci. We changed quickly into shorts and t-shirts. Everyone had black shorts, but different colored shirts that looked identical in design. Misty had a yellow shirt, I had orange, May had a dark red, Cheryl had a bright red, Dawn had a pink shirt, and Gucci wore a light blue shirt. We ran out quickly to see everyone already running laps and quickly joined them. I didn't really run, more like jog, because it was a wasted effort. Suddenly, RayRay's poke ball started rattling wildly. I held it with one hand quickly, attempting to stop the rattling, and ran straight to the teacher, with much displeasure.

"Sir, may I use the restroom?" I asked quickly. He gave me a hard look, and then nodded quickly. I ran off to the bathroom quickly, looking around to make sure no one was there. When I saw nothing, I let RayRay out quickly. "You need to fix something, right? It's okay, go! Just go in my room when you come back, and I'll see you from then, okay?" I asked. He nodded, but didn't leave.

"_This thing I'm leaving to do… it's going to take two weeks until things are back in order." _He explained. I nodded.

"I'll see you in two weeks then." I smiled. He nodded, and then flew off quickly. I sighed before walking back into the gym where everyone was still running laps. My gym teacher didn't seem so happy though…

"What took you so long?" He barked. I frowned in response.

"That's kind of a personal question I don't want to answer…." I trailed. He smirked like he was getting a bad idea, for me at least.

"So, you're getting all smart with me, huh? Well then, if anyone in this room catches you, you fail for today." He explained, all while smirking.

"What?" I was ignored as he turned to the running class.

"Listen up kids, anyone who catches this girl and brings her back to the gym room before the bell rings get extra credit!" He announced. All of the class stopped running and turned to me slowly. I took a step back.

"I can run out of the gym, right?" I whispered to the teacher.

"Yup. Be back before the bell." He laughed. I nodded and bolted toward the door. Suddenly a whole group of students blocked the door, destroying my way out. But I didn't stop running, no, I ran straight for them, and when they thought they were going to catch me, I turned sharply jumping out of the open window next to the door. I heard a crash, but I didn't stop to check. I had to find somewhere safe to hide for ten minutes, and then head back to the gym ten minutes later, when the gym bell rings. I ran in the shadows, hiding myself as much as I could until I found some place to hide. I stopped suddenly, watching the students run by silently. I guess I could hang out here for ten minutes…

***15 MINUTES LATER***

"Leave me alone!" I yelled as I ran back toward the gym, nearly the whole class on my tail. Oh, you want to know what happened, right? Yeah, I was found within a minute of hiding in the shadows, and could not shake these kids off! You do not know how much I wanted to turn around and knock every single one of them unconscious! But, since I couldn't do that, running was my best option. I bolted back into the gym, where the remaining people were waiting. I blinked as they dived for me, and I barely jumped out of the way in time! Thinking about it, I have not seen any one I recognized chasing me… I wonder where they went… Unfortunately, as I realized this, they all came out at the same time. And most of them knew exactly how to catch me. The students who were chasing after me where tripped by a rope, courtesy of Dawn and Paul. The remaining students were caught by a net thanks to Kaleb and Cheryl. I, on the other hand was surrounded by the rest of them, which included Lily and Riley. I took deep breaths as I was cornered.

"Are you running out of energy already?" Misty smirked. I frowned, still gasping for air.

"Don't worry Mr. Attila, I'll bring her down!" Riley called determined.

"Oh really?" He asked, watching this from the side lines. I shook my head.

"Don't be so confident Riley, I'm not done yet." I scanned the people in front of me, bringing my thumb of to my lower lip again. A few people stiffened, knowing the gesture well. I just needed one, tiny, miniscule slip up that I could work with. If only-

"Why are you biting your nail? Gross!" Lily cried, shutting her eyes. My own eyes shot wildly to her, and then I smiled.

Bingo.

I bolted quickly in her direction. When she opened her eyes again, she was shocked to find me speeding _directly at her. _She gasped, getting ready to catch me, assuming I was going to slow down. I didn't. Instead, I slid right past her. Her face was priceless. I got up quickly and turned back to them, looking at everyone. They all looked shocked, Dawn, Paul, Barry, Gucci, May, Drew, and Riley-

Hold on,

I'm missing some people…

As soon as the thought entered my mind, I ducked, narrowly avoiding Kaleb's hands. I rolled away from an awaiting Cheryl, and sprang up, spinning away from Misty. I stopped spinning to find Ash diving for me. I dove out of the one last time to find out something interesting. Lucky me, I was heading straight for Aaron, and there was no way to avoid it. But again, lucky me, the gym bell rang while I was in mid-air.

But that did nothing to stop me from flying into him.

I did smile brightly as soon as I heard that bell though. Aaron caught me quickly, and lowered me to the ground. I jumped up, with my fist in the air.

"Yeah!" I cheered, smiling at Attila. He grumbled, before dismissing the class to change. I turned back to Aaron, thanking him quickly before running off to the locker room. Gucci joined me.

"You look like you could use some water…" She trailed. I was still panting when I nodded to her. "Well, after you change, you can get some water at the water fountain next to the door." She explained.

"Water fountain?" I asked, hopefully. She nodded in reply, which made me change quickly and then walking over to the door. Sure enough, there was a water fountain next to it. I ran up to it, about to press the button and drink glorious water when I stopped. Taking a step back, I examined the fountain carefully. I know Gucci and I are friends now, but she would still pull something off. I smirked as I twisted the mouth piece of the water fountain back to its intended position, instead of it pointing directly at me. I pressed the button hesitantly and watched the water run. After that, I walked away sadly. Why? I wasn't going to get any water. The water, or whatever it was, was black. I sighed dejectedly as the bell rang, and I met up with a laughing Gucci, who tossed me a water bottle. I inspected it as we walked to our last class. It looked…okay…but should I really? I am pretty thirsty…

"It's not poisoned." Gucci laughed as she watched me turn the bottle over. I just shook my head as we reached our final class. As soon as I saw the teacher, I decided I wouldn't like this class.

"Good afternoon class!" He called happily. The students sat down warily. I shook my head and sat with them. The desks were in a circle… "Today we'll start off with our usual session! Oh, we have a new student!" He pointed out. I blinked at him. "Welcome to suspicions 101! Since you're new, why don't you start off the class with telling us what your suspicious about! It's the purpose of our class, to go through and take apart suspicions of not only our students, but the world!" He explained happily. A class that 'takes apart' students suspicions? Not suspicious at all… But, what do I say I'm suspicious about so they don't become suspicious of me? Ow, my brain hurts from the repeated word…

"Well, I'm suspicious about a person in this class. They're actions mostly." I explained nonchalantly, lowering my head to rest on the desk with my chin. Four people in that room stiffened at the exact same time, Aaron, Gucci, Lily, and the teacher. I rose an eyebrow at them.

"Well...go on, explain." The teacher stated coolly. My eyes shifted to the bottle.

"Well,-" I was cut off by one of those people.

"You're only suspicious of me because your jealous, new kid!" Lily laughed. I wore a blank face while some students joined her in laughing.

"Okay, well thanks, but I wasn't talking about you," I started in the same tone as before, "No, I'm talking about a particular person in this room that told me to get a drink at the water fountain in the gym, which I didn't, but then that same person gave me this water bottle to drink." I explained, my gaze returned to the water bottle sitting in front of me.

"Oh, well, are you friends with this person?" The teacher asked, relieved.

"Well, yes, but that still doesn't stop her from pulling pranks like-" I stopped shortly as I read something on the bottle.

_Expiration date: 05/10/05 _

I blinked. This water has been expired for six years. Why did Gucci carry it around with her? I shrugged and threw the bottle in the trash behind me.

"Why did you do that?" The teacher asked again. I turned my gaze to him.

"Would you want to drink water that's been expired for six years?" I asked, in a bored tone.

"Well, that means your suspicions were correct." He replied. I shrugged.

"As they usually are." I muttered to myself. Misty went next.

"I'm not really suspicious of anything today…" She trailed.

"Me neither." Aaron sighed from next to me, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back in his chair, which usually translates too 'I'm bored'.

"I'm suspicious of Paul." Ash muttered, "I'm almost positive he took the last piece of pie.

"Will you drop it already? I didn't take it." Paul replied calmly. "But, I'm suspicious of you because you keep bringing that up. It's like you want to argue."

"I'm suspicious of whoever has Paul's phone, and I have an idea of who it is." Dawn stated. Lily stopped in her movements.

"Lily, give back Paul's phone." I sighed. She turned defensive.

"How do you know I have it, huh? How do I know you aren't taking it out in me because I embarrassed you before? For all I know, you could have it!" She snapped.

"Well, I know you have it now, because you got defensive. Any innocent person wouldn't have reacted like that, more like confused. And you didn't embarrass me before, more like embarrass yourself, and I couldn't have it since today is my first day seeing Paul, and he claims it was stolen a couple of days ago." I explained coolly. She huffed, but tossed Paul his phone no less.

"I'm suspicious of what else your hiding, Lily." May hissed.

"As am I." Drew agreed.

"I suspicious of how many lies you've told us since the beginning of the school year." Kaleb added.

"Yeah!" Cheryl agreed.

"Now, Now, let's not gang up on poor Lily." The teacher defended. Everyone sighed. Soon, more people I didn't know explained their suspicions, and the teacher had an easy answer for each. "Alright, looks like we're done here!" He stated, and then turned to his computer.

"Wait a minute, you haven't told us your suspicion." I stated calmly. He turned to me.

"Why would I need to state my suspicion?"

"Well, since we all spoke out our suspicions, it would only be common courtesy to join us." I explained. "Speaking of common courtesy, isn't it nice to introduce yourself when you meet someone new, not to mention as for their name?" He looked at me with a cool glare.

"I already know your name… you're in the roster." He explained. That small pause was the separation of a threat and a cover up. But yet, the threat was clear: I already know who you are. "But, fine. I'll share my suspicion." He sighed. "I'm starting to get suspicious of you, new student." He stated, locking eyes with me.

"Oh?" I asked, smirking back.

"Yes, you seem to be more… observant than you let on. In fact, you seem to know a lot more than you let on." I shrugged.

"I pay attention to the small things instead of the big picture." He laughed, unconvinced.

"Well, then, let's get onto our lesson." He turned to the television.

"You still haven't told me your name." I smirked. He turned back to me, annoyed.

"I'm sure you already know it… as you know, many people talk about this class all over campus." There's that separation threat again: I know you know who I am already.

"Actually, no, I haven't heard of you yet, call me a loner if you will." I smiled.

"Fine, my name is Mr. Hun." He sighed, slightly annoyed.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hun. Like you said, you already know who I am, but I'm Marina." I smiled. He rolled his eyes and pressed something on the T.V.

"Alright, since you know, it's close to the end of October, so we'll be assessing suspicions about horror movies." He explained as he closed the lights and students moved closer to the movie. I sighed, shaking my head.

"As if the nightmares weren't enough." I muttered again.

"I thought those stopped a while ago." Someone muttered in reply next to me. I didn't respond. We ended up watching 'My soul to take'. Nothing too big, except it did have a lot of knifes in it, which brings back… unpleasant memories… When the bell rang, Hun did nothing to stop the movie, saying something about since we're his last class; he gets to keep us overtime. The movie ended a while after, and the class was awkwardly silent.

"So, we'll be going over this movie the day after tomorrow, because of the field trip to Azalea Town. Don't forget! Good bye! Don't have any nightmares!" Hun called happily, opening the door and basically pushing us out into the hallway.

"Field trip?" I asked as we walked into the courtyard.

"Yeah, we'll be taking a tour of Azalea town tomorrow with the whole school. It's kind of a tradition. We also go to other cities and places, but they haven't told us yet." Misty explained. I nodded in reply and we sat down to have dinner, since it was like five thirty. After that, we talked for a little bit more, before splitting our separate ways for the night. We said our goodbyes and I walked into building two calmly, but on the inside I was a bit unnerved. I continued walking, looking around for any sudden movements. The hallways were empty. I could almost hear the crickets chirping. I entered the elevator; pressing five quickly and watching the doors close calmly. I shut my eyes tightly until I heard the doors open, and then practically ran out of the elevator in search of my room. After about a minute, I calmed down, taking small breaths. Suddenly, I was pinned against a wall, not very harshly, but then again, not gently either… I shut my eyes, and as you can imagine, was thinking 'I'm going to die' over and over again. When the excruciating pain I was expecting didn't come, I opened an eye hesitantly. What I saw was much worse than a psycho knife-killer on the loose. I opened the other eye slowly as I came to the realization that _he_ was right in front of me. I gasped silently as we locked eyes. He was giving me one of those glares. You remember, the I'm-so-angry-you-better-be-scared-and-tell-the-truth glares that gave me nightmares. I would trade this for a psycho knife-killer on the loose any day! It's that bad. We didn't say anything, but his glare became less angered and more annoyed.

"Hi?" I squeaked. He didn't respond. "You know, you're really creeping me out here…" I whispered, looking away.

"I'm sorry." He muttered finally. I looked back at him, not really showing any emotion.

"Sure you are." I stated as I rolled my eyes, looking away again.

"Why do you always have to be so difficult?" He growled under his breath.

"Why do you have to lie?" I countered, locking eyes with him again.

"Alright, you wanna know why I lied?" He asked, annoyed again.

"Hmm, well that would be nice, don't you think?" I growled back.

"I lied so you would listen! You're always so stubborn, if I told you the truth; you'd still be mad and wouldn't listen to anything I said!"

"Well, let's face it, lying made it worse." I countered. "Although the lie wasn't that much different from what really happened, you still lied! That fact alone makes me wonder why I trust you!" I snapped again. He was about to retort, when he stopped.

"You trust me?" He asked, or more like stated.

"No, I do not, as I told you before."

"But you just said you trust me."

"I did not!"

"Now I know you're lying."

"At least you didn't learn from Dawn!" I hissed.

"You're changing the subject."

"So what?"

"You never answered."

"Answered what?"

"If you trusted me."

"Alright, so maybe, just maybe, I still do, but that's not the point!" I hissed again. He smirked.

"You still trust me." He stated, repeating it to himself.

"Not much!" I countered. I could already see the victory in his eyes. I sighed, making a move to get away from this position, when he stopped me by putting his arm in the way.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" He smirked again.

"No."

"But you just lied."

"It was small."

"My lie was small too."

"Mine didn't apply to a big concept."

"Neither did mine." I stopped.

"Oh." Was all I said in reply.

"According to you." He added.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said in the elevator that you forgave me when I said I left by myself. Well, that's the concept, me leaving alone. It's not really a big change if I left with two other people, and then only stayed with them for a couple of days to straighten things out." He explained. "So why can't you forgive me now?"

"You lied."

"Yes, we've been over this topic about fifteen times now."

"No, it's because you lied." I sighed, "I don't know if you'll keep lying to me." I admitted lamely.

"Well, then to fix that, I promise not to lie anymore." I looked at him strangely.

"And what makes you think I'll believe that?"

"You said you trusted me, right?"

"I guess."

"Then you'll trust me enough to not break my promise." He ended.

"Alright."

"Alright. So, do you forgive me? And please say yes, because I can't really take anymore of this awkward ignoring each other, well, at least you ignoring me."

"For now."

"That's a yes, right?" I laughed a little.

"It's a yes, for now." I explained, smiling. He smiled back and I made a move to get out of this position one last time, but alas, I failed when he pulled me back. "What?" I whined.

"Thanks." He smiled, pulling me into a hug. I could feel my face heat up, but hugged him back anyway. He finally let me walk to my room, which wasn't that far away, and followed me. I nodded to him as he arrived at his door.

"See you at dinner." I called, opening the door. He nodded and did the same. It seemed like we stepped in and closed the door at the same time…

* * *

**And that was chapter four! Next chapter is the feild trip! Thanks for your reviews! See ya soon!**

**~Kioku7**


	5. Feildtrips and Eggs

**Sorry for taking so long! I was momentairly obsessed with Johnny the Homicidal Maniac! Well, here's Chapter five! Thanks to Krissy, and No, Your writing will NOT bore people to sleep, believe me, that's what I think I do, and I cannot wait to read it when you do write! And thanks to Mysterygirl123 for the review! also, thanks to Mysterygirl123 and pokegirl12 for favoriting! And now, **

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own Pokemon!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

*NEXT DAY*

I woke up from another nightmare at exactly six o'clock in the morning. I can't really remember what it was about, but I'm almost positive it had something to do with psychos and knifes. Not a second later, there was pounding on my door. I walked up to it quickly, not wanting to wake up my team, who were still sleeping peacefully. I opened in before they could pound on it anymore, and found out it was Misty, fully dressed.

"Misty?" I asked, looking around in the hall. "Why are you here at six ion the morning? How did you even get my room number?"

"I looked it up, and I came here to wake you up! If you don't start getting ready soon, the school will leave without you!" She informed quickly. I nodded and thanked her, before letting her in.

"Misty, could you put everyone away while I get dressed?" I asked quickly before running into the bathroom with my clothes. Good thing I took a shower last night! I changed quickly and ran back into the room to see Misty holding my belt with all of my team on it. I nodded to her in thanks and put it on as we rushed out the door. We met up with the rest of the students lined up outside, where Hun was taking roll call.

"Misty, there you are, and I see you brought Marina too, good." He sighed, checking off something on his clipboard. "Let's go." We walked to Azalea town quickly, all together as a group. It didn't take that long to get there, more like about forty minutes to an hour. Upon arriving at the entrance of town, we passed by a well guarded by a man with black clothing and a red R on his shirt. To be honest, he had the same color hair as team galactic grunts.

"Nothing's going on here, the well is unsafe. I'm guarding it so none of you get hurt." He explained quickly, yet suspiciously. The teachers nodded in return and started to lead us off.

"Mr. Hun?" I asked. He didn't move from giving the guard a glare. "Isn't that a little suspicious? I mean, you're the suspicion teacher and all, you should know best…" He turned his glare to me.

"Everyone stop." He suddenly commanded. The Rocket grunt tensed.

"Is there a problem sir?" The grunt gulped, clearly nervous.

"Yes, there is. What are you really doing here?" Hun asked the already nervous grunt, who seemed to get angry.

"We are doing what I said we are. Now, I suggest you go, with your school, or I'll," He grabbed the closest student to him, which I remembered to be Carol from Drama. "Hurt the girl!" The grunt threatened, tightening his grip on Carol. Hun growled before starting to send everyone away, but neither I, nor him, moved from our spots. "I said leave!"

"And how would we get Carol back?" Hun asked, slightly growling.

"I'll send her back alone when you both leave the area."

"And why would we trust you?" Hun growled again.

"Because it's the only choice you have."

"Let her go, now, or I will personally take care of you." Hun threatened. The grunt growled lowly, but then threw Carol at me. I caught her, before helping her stand and leading her away, Hun following behind us. Suddenly, an old man came charging at the grunt, trying to ward him away.

"Stop cutting off the slowpoke's tails!" He yelled before he was thrown aside. I gasped and came to the man's aid quickly, helping him up.

"Thank you." He whispered to me, before turning to the grunt. "You won't get away with this!" The man warned, "Kurt will stop you!"

"As if, now run along, before I hurt all of you!" The grunt laughed. I growled and helped the old man to Hun, where he then took the old man's arm and slung it over his shoulder.

"Forget about this Kurt, he won't be able to stop them. I hear Kurt is an old man, like you." Hun warned. The old man shook his head.

"Kurt is strong! He'll take them down! I know it!" The man called, although his eyes started to show his hope withering away. I sighed.

"Well, Hun's right, Kurt won't be strong enough to stop them," the old man turned to me in surprise. "I'll just have to go in replacement." I smiled slyly.

* * *

***A MINUTE LATER***

"No."

"But-"

"No, for the fifteenth time."

"But-"

"I will not let any student of mine go in a well where people could harm you, much less alone."

"But-"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Did I not just answer?"

"Hun, let me go in." Suddenly, someone joined us quickly.

"What took you guys so long?" He asked, eyes scanning over our faces.

"Aaron, why are you back here? Shouldn't you of stayed with the school?" Hun asked.

"They sent me to see what was taking so long." He replied, completely solemn, but his eyes traveled down to his lower left. I know that look.

"Very well, let's get going." Hun sighed, starting to drag the old man back.

"Oh no!" I gasped, my hands searching my belt.

"What?" Hun asked without turning around.

"One of my poke balls is missing! I have to go back and find it!" I gasped again. Hun turned his head over his shoulder.

"You're lying."

"Does it look like I'm lying?" I yelled at him, completely panicking.

"Sir, I'll go with her to search for it, you take the old man and Carol back to town." Aaron suggested, putting a hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"I guess I have no choice, do I?" Hun sighed in defeat.

"Not really, sir." We replied to him in sync.

"Alright, hurry back, don't get into too much trouble," He sighed again, "Carol, come along, we have to catch up to the group." Carol nodded and joined him in carrying the old man. We nodded to them, before turning around and walking back calmly.

"So, what poke ball did you lose?" Aaron asked once they were out of sight.

"Silly me," I started, bringing my hands up to my neck, crossing them with my fingers spread. In between each finger on my left and thumb and index finger on my right, there was a poke ball. "I must have miscounted." He chuckled in response, and we soon reached the well's entrance.

"What are you two doing here again?" The grunt asked, slightly surprised.

"Oh, you know, just looking around." Aaron sighed happily, gazing at his surroundings. I smirked in return.

"Whatever! I told that teacher to take everyone! You two are coming with me as hostages!" The grunt declared, advancing on us, pulling out a rope.

"Oh no, whatever shall we do?" I asked sarcastically as he neared us, taking our wrists and binding them together. He took no notice to my tone and led us straight into the well, walking past all of the grunts, who looked at us in disgust. The grunt naively took us to his leader, which resembled a galactic grunt, only in team rocket clothing…

"What do we have here?" He asked, eyes scanning over us.

"Two pests that need to be dealt with." The grunt that led us here replied lowly.

"Well, my name is Proton. I am often labeled as the scariest and cruelest guy in Team Rocket, and-" I cut off his bragging speech.

"You look like a girl!" I yelled out unexpectedly, wiggling a little in my restraints. Let me tell you, his face was _priceless, _eyes wide and jaw dropped. Aaron burst out laughing next to me as Proton composed himself.

"I strongly urge you not to interfere with our business." Proton growled lowly, shutting his eyes.

"What are you doing with the slowpoke anyway?" I asked curiously, looking at the Pokémon as they sat against the wall. Proton smirked.

"We are cutting off slowpoke's tails and selling them for a buck or two, they are quite a prize now a days." He laughed as he turned away from us.

"You know, for a name like Proton, you're really dumb." Aaron commented slyly. Proton whipped back to us quickly.

"_What?_" He hissed lowly, in a threatening way.

"Yeah, instead of just cutting off their tails, you could just sell the Pokémon as a whole for a lot more." He explained. Proton seethed.

"I said do not interfere! Now you will pay the consequences!" Proton growled, getting out both his zubat and his koffing. I turned to Aaron as he turn to me, and we nodded in sync, breaking free of the ropes and getting out a poke ball each together. He sent out his Dustclops out while I sent out Absul. Everyone around seemed to gasp together as well. Absul easily took down koffing with a simple bite- crunch combo, and Dustclops took down zubat with a shadow ball. Proton dropped his jaw again and grunts fled in fear. I wouldn't blame them, two children easily took down their 'cruelest' grunt, or as I should say leader. Proton growled and returned his two fainted Pokémon. "Fine, you'll have your way; we'll leave the slowpoke alone and never bother them again!" He yelled as he fled like his grunts. I sighed in disappointment.

"That's it?"

"Yeah, you'd think they'd be more of a challenge."

"I don't know why Hun was so hesitant to let us go."

"Eh, he's a teacher; he's compelled to feel like that." I nodded in agreement.

"Let's get back, before he has a spaz attack." Although that would be unlikely. We sighed once more before returning our Pokémon and exiting the well quickly. The path to Azalea Town wasn't that long, as we saw the school waiting in the middle, with Hun looking our direction.

"There you two are! Did you take care of the problem?" Hun asked with an eyebrow raised expectantly. We nodded simply. "Well, that concludes our tour of Azalea town! Let's get back to class!" He announced before leading the group back the way we came.

"That's it? It's only been like, what, and hour at most?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, yes. It's a half day at school. We'll be going to our first four classes, and then when we tour again, we'll be going to our other four classes." Misty explained. I shrugged and followed the group, lost in thoughts. It didn't feel like long before we were at school though. We had lunch first before immediately walking to Mr. Butch's class.

"Today, we're playing the worst case scenario survival game. Get into groups of four!" He announced. Aaron and I paired up with Kaleb and Cheryl, and we set up the board. We played for the rest of the period, although the game was particularly very boring, and the answers were the WRONG things to do. Example? The answer for 'what to do in the path of a moving boulder' was to stand there and jump over the boulder. Obviously, you would step to the side, but no. And somehow, Aaron, Kaleb, and Cheryl kept picking the outrages, wrong answers but getting them right, while I picked the logical answers and stayed at the starting square. Cheryl won in the end, and we packed up the game before the bell rang. I dragged myself to Cassidy's class, feeling a sudden burst of exhaustion. I don't understand, I got sleep. I shouldn't be tired… All we did in Cassidy's class was watch a movie about region geography, which almost put me to sleep if it wasn't for the fact Cassidy was watching my every move like a hawk. The bell rang before I knew it, and I was dragged by Misty this time. We entered Brock's class in a slightly sour mood. I guess everyone was a little tired…

"Good morning class! Er, good afternoon, I guess!" Brock corrected, seeing the clock. "Today is a very special day! Starting today, you'll be getting your very own Pokémon eggs to keep and care for! This is a grade, and remember, these Pokémon are yours." Brock explained. Everyone perked up. He was just giving us eggs? Why so… sudden? "Now, these eggs will be lined up, and they should choose you by rattling a little when you touch them. You'll carry these eggs for the whole day, and by this time tomorrow, they should hatch!" he continued.

"How do you know they'll all hatch tomorrow during this period?" Someone asked.

"Being a Pokémon breeder, I know a lot about eggs, and I did the calculations, later walking around with each of these eggs. You all better take care of them, or else your grade will suffer, not to mention your new Pokémon." Brock warned. We nodded, but I stopped.

"What about people with six Pokémon on them already?" I asked.

"They'll have to send one to professor oak using the computer." Brock answered, gesturing to the computer in the corner. "If you need to do this, do it now please." Many people got up, and I was about to, when I remembered RayRay wasn't going to be back for another two weeks. I could deal with it then. Aaron and Gucci didn't seem to get up either.

"Don't you have six Pokémon on you guys?" I asked, turning toward them.

"Nah, I sent Milotic to my mother a couple of days ago." Gucci shrugged.

"And I gave my brother his Electrive back. What about you?" Aaron asked.

"Well, RayRay's gone for two weeks, so I'm good." I replied easily. After the students took their seats again, Brock stood in front of the eggs.

"I'll call you up, one by one, to choose your egg. Don't worry, not all of these eggs will be chosen, I have another class after this, so please, choose with care. Well actually, the egg will choose you, so…" Brock trailed awkwardly. "This project will go on the whole year, as you're starting off with a new Pokémon and we'll learn how to take care of them. The goal of this is to evolve your Pokémon at least once by the end. Some Pokémon here will only evolve with stones, so by the last day, you'll need to ready your Pokémon for that stone. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" Chorused through the room.

"Good, now first up, Carol!" Carol stepped up, skimming her hands carefully across the colorful eggs before stopping on a blue egg with white, grey swirls. She picked it up and walked back to her seat, handling it with care.

"Rex!" He stood up and chose a solid dark blue egg.

"Mindy!" She finally chose a half pink, half yellow egg.

"Billy!" He chose a solid yellow egg.

"Mandy!" She chose a lavender egg with yellow dots.

"Delilah!" She walked up and chose a dark blue egg with yellow squares. A couple more people I didn't know went up, and then Riley was called.

"Riley!" He stopped on a purple egg with red spots.

"Kaleb!" He chose a dark blue egg, with the tip being a light pink.

"Cheryl!" She chose something similar, except it was a light pink egg with a dark blue tip.

"Barry!" He chose a cream colored egg, with a single strip of red going around it.

"Misty!" Her egg was a light blue with red triangles around it.

"Paul!" His was a light grey with black circles.

"May!" Her egg was a deep yellow with patches of brown.

"Drew!" His was a dark cream color with patches of brown as well, followed by a green tip.

"Ash!" His was dark blue, almost navy, and black rings.

"Gucci!" Hers was a pale green, followed by spots of darker green.

"Dawn!" Her egg was a deep orange, almost brown with white squares.

"Aaron!" His was light blue with black tips and a yellow ring.

"Lily!" Hers was a cream color, along with pink swirls.

"And finally, Marina!" Of course. I walked up to the eggs cautiously, before skimming my hands over them, like everyone else. My hands automatically stopped over a solid yellow egg with black, strange markings, but I got no response, so I continued. My hands stopped over another egg, this one being green with yellow marking, but again, no response. I scrunched my eyebrows together, before moving on and stopping on a red and blue egg. You guessed it, no response. I shook my head, before skimming my hands carefully.

"Hey, she stopped three times already!" Lily exclaimed, being cautious of her egg.

"That may be so, but none have made a response yet."

"Why did I keep stopping on them then?" I asked myself mostly.

"It could be because of the colors. You could associate them with something else." Brock explained.

"Well, since I'm the last one up, can you tell me what those three I stopped on where? I'm sure you know." Brock nodded in agreement.

"The yellow one with black markings you stopped on was Pichu. I nodded. Black and yellow? Rai. "The green and yellow was a Treeko." Green and yellow= RayRay. "And finally, the blue and red one you stopped over was a phanphy." I shivered unintentionally. Blue and Red? Deoxys, for sure. "Now, take your time." Brock added. I sighed, before returning my hand to a white egg with brown zigzags. It rattled violently as soon as I set my fingers down. It kind of reminded me of RayRay's poke ball in the gym… I sighed and picked up the rattling egg, before carrying it back to my seat. "Good, now that you all have your eggs, be careful, and don't break them! This time tomorrow, you'll find out what they are!" We all nodded and walked out carefully as the bell rang, carrying our eggs in our arms. My egg just wouldn't stop rattling!

"Hey guys, are your eggs shaking?" I asked while we walked through the halls avoiding rushing students.

"No, why?" They all responded. I shook my head.

"No reason." I sighed. We entered Joy's class, and she let us talk again, since she still had papers to grade. I tried to stay awake for most of the period, but I think I dosed off, only to be rudely awakened by the bell.

"Alright class, see you tomorrow!" Joy called happily as we exited. I sighed tiredly one last time, before biding everyone goodbye, saying I needed to catch up on my sleep. Everyone seemed to say the same thing, and we headed our separate ways, Aaron trailing behind me slightly. We entered the building and walked straight into the elevator, yawning periodically.

"Is it just me, or was today tiring?" I asked, yawning once more.

"It's not just you, I can tell you that." Aaron replied after a sigh. The elevator doors slid open and we trudged out, dragging our feet behind us, yet being as careful as we could with our eggs in hand. I turned to my door, wishing Aaron a goodnight, before walking in and setting my egg down safely on my bed, changing into my Pj's after letting the team out. They seemed to be tired as well, because they slept comfortably as soon as they came out. Nine protected the egg while I changed, and I got out, taking the egg and setting it down in a pile of warm blankets I set out to hold it. I nodded after setting it down, and basically collapsed on my bed, falling asleep instantly, despite it being twilight and not having eaten dinner. And for the second time in my life,

I didn't have any nightmares…

…

…..

Just kidding.

* * *

**Ooo, Eggs! I dare you guys to figure out who got what egg before the next chapter comes out! Good luck! See ya soon!**

**~Kioku7**


	6. Hatching time!

**OHMIGOSH!**

**Guys, I am So, truely sorry for leaving you for about three weeks! I've been having a lot of problems lately, As in computer and tactical. I lost internet for about a whole week, and I had everyone's egg list saved on my EMAIL (Stupid, I know), So I had to wait for that, and I had to do some research as well. Turns out this story is going to be A LOT shorter, but I'll make sure to make the most of it! ANYWAY, enough of my excuses! I have to thank you all for reviewing and sticking with this story! YOU ALL ROCK!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! Only the OCS!**

**Please enjoy! **

* * *

Waking up from a nightmare was just slightly more disturbing today, for reasons unknown.

It was just pitch black and silent through the whole dream. I guess I woke up from it when I couldn't take the loneliness anymore. Like usual, I shot up at exactly six o'clock. I took a quick shower, changed, got ready, returned the team, picked up my egg, walked out of the door and locked it while balancing the egg in my hands all in about an hour, which means I still had an hour left… darn. I walked calmly through the courtyard, getting a simple orange juice bottle from Archie and Maxie before continuing to walk around the perimeter of the courtyard. Everyone seemed to have eggs in their arms, chattering excitedly about them and what they think will be. I sighed, uninterested. Sure, I should be excited about this, but for some reason… today seems dull… and that's usual not a good sign. For my enemies. My dull days are the days I think clearest, talking in an illogical way and yet everything makes sense… It's just too weird.

"_It's normal for you." _A familiar voice reminded me quietly.

"Ah, counter. Nice to hear from you again, I haven't spoken to you in quite a while…" I mused to myself, out loud of course. I ignored the strange looks as I passed by crowds.

"_There's a reason for that." _

"Why is that?"

"_The decision you made back in Sinnoh, to go with the league, that decision was wrong."_

"…That didn't answer my question." I replied monotone.

"_Since that was the decision you made, to be alone, we thought to leave you in complete loneliness."_

"That explains the dream." I almost laughed. "But why are you talking to me now?"

"_You seemed to be in one of those moods again."_ She answered, _"I'm only here to warn you not to provoke anyone, and to stay quiet today."_

"You know that won't happen."

"_Unfortunately."_ She didn't say anything other than that, and I decided to leave it at that, due to awkward feelings between us now. Before I knew it, the bell rang, dismissing the students from the courtyard and to their classes. I made my way to Butch's class, then sitting down, listening to the excited chatter about eggs. Unfortunately for me, we were watching a movie today. The lights were turned off and I sighed as the cheesy movie began. Instead of focusing on it, I stared at the clock. 8:00. I seemed to stare at it forever, and it was stubborn not to change its numbers. I continued to stare at it, not quite focusing on it, but still taking note of it. I focused out it for a moment. Still 8:00….. Suddenly, the bell rang. I raised my head off the desk I was laying it on, and focused more on the clock. I chuckled at my short-lived confusion. The clock was still moving, it just so happened I kept focusing on it every ten minutes since I started. I guess waiting for the one to appear took too long. I silently followed my friends to Cassidy's, where she let us talk due to our next period being Brock's class, and students were too excited to stay focused.

"I can't wait for next period!" May exclaimed.

"Neither can I!" Dawn agreed.

"What do you think mine will hatch into?" Cheryl asked, studying her egg.

"I don't know…" Kaleb trailed, studying Cheryl's egg as well. I dozed off for a while, lost in some unpleasant memories, before being snapped out of my thoughts.

"What do you think Marina?" Misty asked, turning toward me.

"Hmm?" I asked, focusing on her tiredly.

"I asked what you thought about this project, the egg project I mean."

"Oh, um, I think it'll teach us a lot about taking care of Pokémon, and it's just right for Brock's class."

"Are you excited?" Gucci asked, excitement laced in her own voice.

"Of course I am." I smiled.

"You don't look excited…" Misty pointed out.

"Just a little, tired, that's all." I replied, yawning afterwards. They nodded and went back to their discussions, leaving me to almost fall asleep on my desk. Suddenly, a red drink of some sort was thrust into my face. I blinked at it, before following the hand that was holding it up to its owner's face. "What is that, Aaron?"

"_That _is the thing that's going to give you your energy back. You wouldn't want to be all mopey when that egg is born, now would you?"

"I guess not…"

"Then drink it." I sighed, taking the red bottle and drinking a little of it. I don't know how it's going to give my energy back, but might as well. Suddenly, I felt rejuvenated, and before I knew it, bouncing off the walls. No seriously. I was restrained by Aaron for this reason.

"Wow! Look shiny!" I exclaimed, hopping over to the window, watching something that caught my eye.

"What in the world did you give my little sister?" Ash asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Just an energy drink! She looked down, and tired."

"Well, yes, but if you do remember Aaron, and you should, since you were the one that gave her one last time, things go 'BOOM' when she's too hyper." Misty reminded, narrowing her eyes and tapping her foot. Aaron scratched his head, looking up at the ceiling in thought.

"Oh yeah." He sweat dropped, turning to try and get me under control. "Marina, calm down!"

"Never!" I laughed, running around the room. I was careful of everyone's eggs, but that didn't stop several people coming after me.

"You're being too hyper! Slow down!" Gucci yelled while I was being chased. I stuck my tongue out at them, continuing to run.

"_Stop." _A deep voice suddenly commanded.

"What?" I asked confused, coming to a complete stop while everyone came crashing down on me. Everyone sighed and got off quickly, before Aaron pulled me into his arms and held me there. Shaking my head and excusing the voice as nothing, I took a deep breath. "I don't understand why you won't let me go; the drink obviously has worn off now." I explained calmly. Aaron shook his head.

"That's what you said last time, and what happens next? You parade through Team Aqua's lair, knocking everyone unconscious on sight."

"I already told you, we didn't have time to actually _battle_ all of them!" I replied, struggling to get free.

"That still doesn't mean I'm letting you go."

"You said you were willingly going to let me go?"

"No one. It won't happen."

"I don't know… My brain formulates plans almost every second…" I taunted with a smile. He glared at me.

"So does mine."

"And when you say that, you mean you'll counter me?"

"Precisely. I'll stop you, if it's the last thing I do." He smirked back.

"_Precisely. I'll stop you, if it's the last thing I do." _A voice, much like my own, yet strained and in pain mimicked. I paused.

"Counter, was that you?" I murmured quietly. No response. I stayed quiet, trying to figure out where that voice came from.

"Hey, are you okay?" Aaron asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." I lied, still out of it.

"Alright, class ends in a minute… so you might want to get over to your stuff now." He informed again. I nodded, getting up swiftly and trudging my way over my bag and safely placed egg. I picked it up, feeling another rattle, before sighing and picking up my backpack, slipping it on. This egg just would not stop moving! It doesn't look like anyone else had that problem! The bell rang, suddenly breaking me from my thoughts, YET AGAIN, and I followed the chattering crowd out the door, still quiet. Was there something I'm missing? I remembered everything from my past, or at least that's what I thought… I'd have to ask younger, but I haven't heard her since I got my memories back…

"You okay?" I jumped at Aaron's sudden question.

"I would be, if you stopped doing that!" I snapped at him. He shrugged.

"You seem out of it." I sighed.

"Just tired."

"You cannot have recovered from that energy drink so quickly unless something was bothering you." I decided to stay quiet as we entered Brock's class. I sat down quickly, trying to keep hold of my egg. It was shaking more violently now.

"Class! Today is the day everyone's eggs hatch! We all must be patient, and quiet, because they could hatch at any time, but one more thing! I need everyone to switch eggs with someone they trust, of the opposite gender, for a minute, and then switch back quickly!" Brock smiled. Everyone blinked in confusion, but none the less complied. Ash and Misty traded eggs in a heartbeat. May and Drew smiled as they exchanged. Dawn and Paul smirked as they exchange theirs. Kaleb and Cheryl high-fived while trading. Barry and Gucci timidly traded theirs. Aaron and I exchanged ours without even looking. The last people to change were Lily and Riley, who were still relectulant, but traded finally. "Alright! Now switch back!" Brock exclaimed after a minute. Everyone switched back quickly, careful of their eggs. Before I handed Aaron his egg back, it shocked me. No, really. Not like 'OMIGOSH LOOK!' shock, but 'Ow' shock, if that made any sense. What I noticed when I got my egg back is it stopped shaking violently. It still shook, but not much… it was calm.

"It's not shocking me anymore." Aaron whispered to himself, but I caught it.

"It did that to you too? Mine wouldn't stop shaking."

"Yeah, it shook when I had it too. Did it stop?"

"Kind of…" Not a second after my reply, someone's egg hatched. It was Rex from drama.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed as his egg grew white and more…spherical. When the white light vanished, the egg turned into a spheal. "A spheal, cool!" He exclaimed again as the newly born Pokémon greeted him happily. Suddenly, Mandy's egg turned white. It also grew spherical, but two antennas with two circles popped out from the sphere.

"A whismur? Okay, cool." She smiled ask it looked up at her. The next hatching was hilarious. The golden twins (AKA Kaleb and Cheryl) were bouncing up and down with excitement, they didn't notice their eggs slipping out of their hands. Suddenly, both eggs flew out of their arms, and they dove to catch them, flying in the opposite direction of each other. They both caught their eggs with arms outstretched, and as soon as they collided with the ground, the eggs started hatching. They both turned out to be clamperl. Yeah, both of them.

"Sweet!" They cheered before hi-fiving each other. Billy was next, and his egg turned out to be a psyduck, which almost matched his personality. Delilah's was next, and it had the same shape as Mandy's, except it was blue, meaning it was a Chinchou. Mindy's egg hatched into a Magby, and Carol's hatched into a meditie. Suddenly, Drew's egg began to hatch, turning into a small monkey, a Slakoth. May stopped as her egg hatched, tuning into an Abra. Next was Misty, and her egg hatched into a crocodile creature, or otherwise known as tododile. Barry came next, his egg growing…and growing… and growing.

"Wow." He gasped as the white light disappeared, leaving behind a Ponyta. Gucci's egg hatched, small and ended up being a Chikorita. Ash, who was paying attention to the other's eggs hatching, didn't even notice his own egg hatch in his arms, until looking down to check.

"WHOA!" He yelled in surprise, almost dropping the newborn Riolu. It simply smiled up at him.

"Why isn't my egg- never mind." Paul muttered as his egg became smaller, and Aron. Oh, the irony. Dawn's egg grew to have a big, egg shaped head and a small body. A trapinch, I suppose. I sighed as everyone else's egg hatched, Lily got a skitty, Riley got a tyrogue, and Aaron got a shinx. I sighed and looked down at my egg once more. Nothing. It wasn't even shaking anymore. Everyone's eggs were done hatching, excluding mine of course. Yes, because I always have to be the special one. I inspected my egg closely as everyone waited in anticipation. After another five minutes of nothing, Brock stepped up nervously.

"Not all eggs hatch…" He trailed sadly. I smirked sadly at him in return. "Here, I'll just take it back; you'll be excused from this project then, since there are no more eggs." He sighed, holding his hands out. I sighed as well, arms out stretched, about to pass him the egg.

"_Don't do it, mommy!" _A voice suddenly cried out, which almost made me drop the egg. I blinked at it, unsure if I actually heard the voice or not. The egg stayed quiet though.

"What is it?" Brock asked hopefully. I stared at it in thought.

"Nothing," I started, "My mind must be playing tricks on me today." I concluded, thinking about the voices I've heard today.

"Oh." Brock sighed again, dejected. I went to go hand him the egg again, when, and I know this sounds crazy, but… I could've sworn the egg started singing. I brought in back quickly this time, trying to hear it again. It was still silent.

"I know I just heard you sing something, there's no use in hiding it." I murmured quietly.

"You heard it sing? That's stupid." Lily snickered. I ignored her because of one reason.

The egg wasn't silent anymore.

I brought it up to my ear, listening in awe. It was a melody; the egg was singing a melody. I gasped, widening my eyes. It seemed so familiar…why-?

Suddenly, I saw a scene that wasn't happening in real time. Ash and I, we were only about five or six years old. We were sleeping in a bunk bed, well, not really sleeping, but of the brink of. There was a shadowed figure in the corner of the room, watching over us protectively. It wasn't like a usual flashback, where I became my younger self, but I was watching from a distance. Mom was standing in the door way, leaning with a content smile as she watched all of us. The shadowed figure got up from his spot and silently tip toed over to our mother.

"_Daddy?" _A younger Ash croaked, voice full of exhaustion. Daddy? The shadow stopped. "_Can you play us our lullaby?" _He asked again, hopefully.

"_Yes, daddy, please?" _The younger me emphasized. Mom laughed softly.

"_You two are getting old for that lullaby."_ She smiled.

"_Please?" _We both chimed, hands clamped together hopefully. The shadow let out a low chuckle before walking back over to the corner he was sitting in. Looking back over, I realized there was a small piano in the corner in which the shadow returned to. Suddenly, fingers swept over the keys, and the same melody the egg was singing before filled the air. I gasped silently as the mesmerizing music spread through the room. It was so… peaceful. The younger Ash and I sighed happily, drifting into the unconsciousness. The song came to a slow end, and the shadow rose up once again, calmly and quietly. He was just about to exit the room with my mother, who looked at the scene with so much happiness, it hurt to see her now, when we began to croak something again.

"_Goodnight Mommy, Daddy. We love you."_ We smiled. They turned back to us.

"_I love you two sweetie."_ Mom smiled, walking away from the room, careful not to wake us. The shadow stood there, as if stunned by the words.

"_Goodnight, Ash, Marina. I love you both as well."_ It seemed to smile while saying these words. I was certain this wasn't Giovanni now. Sure, at first I thought it was him, being nice in front of my mother, but the movements, the words, and the song, Giovanni could never pull off. Especially the song, Giovanni could never create such a beautiful, calming melody. I finally found the slightest voice to whimper. Just whimper, I couldn't say or do anything else.

That voice,

It was the one I heard in Cassidy's class, the one that told me to stop.

As soon as I let out that whimper, the shadow's head turned in my direction, and he was staring right at me. Right. At. _Me._

"_Marina, it's time to go back to school princess." _He spoke to me. Not the younger me, but _me!_

"No, wait!" But it was too late, I was snapped out of the flashback, and now staring down at a pokemon that took the place of my egg, already hatched. He smiled up at me, but the smile had a knowing hint to it. I blinked once at him, not knowing what to say. He kept smiling up, his brown, white tipped tail swaying around his overall brown body gently.

"Well, I'll be…" Brock muttered, fascinated.

"_Mommy?" _He asked me, the smile slightly dropping in concern.

"Yes, baby?" I asked without thinking. It just slipped out…

"_Mommy!"_ He exclaimed, jumping into my arms. I laughed quietly as I hugged him, holding him in my arms. There were many sighs of relief.

"Congratulations! You're all parents!" Brock exclaimed cheerfully. There were many happy sighs, which only reminded me of the flashback I just had. So, there's more than I don't remember… What in the world is going on? "Oh, and one more thing I forgot to mention," Brock laughed nervously, "The person you switched eggs with for a second is the other parent of your new baby!" Everyone froze. "Hey, this way the babies will have a healthy, two parent relationship. And you can't change parents, because the babies already have a feel to who their other parent is! Now, first thing we need to do is to name our new pokemon!" He explained. "Who's first?" Rex raised his hand.

"I'm naming my spheal Rocket!" Spheal, or Rocket, was male. Brock nodded and moved onto Delilah.

"I'm naming my Chinchou Chou!" Chou was female. Mandy was next.

"I'm naming Whismur… Lionel." Lionel was obviously male. Billy was after her.

"Psyduck is Matt!" Still male. Mindy was after him.

"Magby is going to be named Maddie!" A girl this time. Carol went after her.

"Titan!" She exclaimed cheerfully, in reference to her Meditie. Male again.

"Bam." May thought carefully of the name for her Abra. Yet another boy…

"Ryan." Drew concluded about his Slakoth. Still a guy.

"Rita." Gucci sighed happily on her Chikorita. A girl this time.

"Dasher." Barry's Ponyta was a guy.

"Todo." Misty's tododile was a boy.

"Lou." Ash named his Riolu. Everyone looked at Paul expectantly.

"I'm keeping it Aron." He grumbled. Aron was a guy too.

"Troy." Dawn nodded at her trapinch, also male.

"Gorebyss!" Cheryl called out excitedly. A girl,

"Huntail!" Kaleb called out after her. That was so planned! Huntail was a guy.

"I'm naming my Skitty Princess, because she obviously is one!" Lily boasted on front of the class. Her Skitty purred in agreement.

"Rogue." Riley stated suddenly, his Tyrogue agreeing with him. Rogue was a male.

"…Lux." Aaron finally concluded. Lux smiled in agreement. Lux was also male. I looked down at my new Pokémon/ baby. He blinked up at me, smiling patiently.

"Ace…" I murmured. Ace himself looked shocked.

"_How did you know my name already? You were going to give me the name you like best for me, not my real name." _

"Well, I like Ace. It fits you." I smiled down at him. He smiled back up confidently.

"You're naming your Eevee Ace? That's weird." Lily commented, sticking her nose up in the air, Princess doing the same. I rolled my eyes at them, Ace doing the same as me.

"By the end of this project, you will need to evolve you Pokémon! If it's with an item, I will give them to you tomorrow so you can train with it. If it is a stone, you need to make you pokemon willing to take the stone! Now that all of our Pokémon are named, we need to go over the basics!" Brock explained. We reviewed feeding, grooming, sleeping, and other methods used to take care of the baby quickly, before the bell rang. "Keep your newborns out from now on! Good luck!" Brock exclaimed as people calmly walked out the door, careful of their new Pokémon. I walked up to Brock, Ace in arms.

"Brock?" I asked shyly as he looked down at some papers.

"Ah, Marina! Good to see little Ace hatched! Such a relief! Although he is a little smaller than most newborn Eevees..." He smiled.

"Brock, I want to ask you something, but you have to keep it a secret, okay?" I asked him quietly, aware that my friends were waiting at the door, chatting about their new Pokémon. He nodded.

"Go ahead."

"Well, the first time I tried handing my egg back to you, I heard him," I started, raising Ace a little with my arms, "Talk to me, but only once. The second time, he started singing."

"Well, that's not strange at all, usually, Pokémon eggs form a strong bond with you."

"That wasn't the weird part. He started singing something from my childhood. Something I didn't even remember up until he sang it. I already asked him about it, and he says he doesn't remember even singing it. Brock, I want to know how that's possible." He paused.

"Well, that is odd…" He trailed. "I believe it is a mystery. Some Pokémon have very strong bonds to trainers, some that go beyond our understanding. I'm afraid I can't help you here Marina, I'm sorry." Brock sighed. I nodded.

"It's okay Brock, but…please keep this a secret, okay? I can't let any of the…staff… figure this out." He nodded back at me, slightly confused.

"Will do, now, hurry on to class!" He exclaimed, shooing me out the door. I joined my friends, who were still waiting by the door.

"What was that about?" Gucci asked as we rushed to class.

"Oh, I was just asking Brock about some grooming techniques I was curious about, nothing special." I covered. Looking at them completely, I saw everyone had similar ways of taking care of their newborns. Kaleb and Cheryl held them awkwardly in their arms; Ryan was hanging off Drew's neck. May held Bam like Gucci help Rita, Dawn held Troy, Misty held Todo, and I held Ace, comfortably in our arms. Dasher was calmly trotting next to Barry. Ash's Pikachu was sitting on one shoulder, and Lou was sitting on the other. Paul's Aron was on his head (HAHAHA), as was Aaron's Lux. We made it to Joy's class with a minute to spare.

"Alright everyone, since you have your new Pokémon, we'll be relaxing for the day as you get to know your newborns." She explained. We nodded and let the newborns run about. The newborns didn't stray too far away from the parents that they knew about, and I kept my eye on Ace, who cautiously walked up to everyone, later being turned down. I frowned, but suddenly got the urge to watch Lux. He was sitting in front of Lily.

"Lux, I'm you Mommy, you understand?" She cooed. I narrowed my eyes at her. Just what does she think she's doing to m- Aaron's son?

"_Mommy!" _Lux cheered, running into her outstretched hand. He was happy and smiling for about a millisecond, before growling and shocking Lily, backing away from her.

"Ow! Lux, why did you do that to mommy?" She cried, snapping her hand back to her body.

"_You're not my mother." _Lux growled, although Lily couldn't understand him.

"Aaron! You son just shocked me!" Lily cried dramatically. Aaron stepped over to the situation.

"Lux, that wasn't very nice."Aaron scolded.

"_But she lied to me!"_ He growled again.

"How do you know she lied to you?"

"_Because I can feel it! She's not my mother!"_ Aaron paused.

"You told him you were his mother?" He asked Lily lowly.

"Well…not exactly."

"_Liar!"_

"Lux, be quiet for a second, Daddy's taking care of this."

"_But-"_

"Lux." Aaron snapped shortly, yet harshly. Lux took a step back, widening his eyes.

"_You're getting mad at me, even though she lied?"_ He asked in disbelief. Aaron sighed.

"I'm not getting mad,"

"_Yes you are! You're lying!"_ Lux yelled, running away from Aaron.

"Lux!" Aaron called out desperately. Lux hid in the desk next to me, and wouldn't come out. "Lux, get out of there, would you?" Aaron almost yelled. Lux began to whimper.

"Aaron, what on earth are you doing?" I asked, sighing.

"I'm trying to get Lux out from under the desk, that's what." He growled back.

"That's no way to treat him though."

"Fine, why don't you get him out?" He snapped at me, stepping away from the desk and sitting in a close by chair. I sighed again at Aaron's stubbornness and walk over to the desk Lux was under, kneeling next to it.

"Lux?" I asked gently. I saw two yellow eyes staring up at me.

"_Who are you?" _He asked timidly.

"I'm... a friend."

"_Oh. Well, hello. What do you want?" _He asked curiously.

"I wanted to help you Lux. Your father was being too hard on you." I explained, sending a look in Aaron's direction.

"_My daddy loves me though, I know that." _Lux defended. I smiled at him in reply.

"It's a good thing you know that, Lux."

"_...Why?" _

"So, when you two get into fights like this, you always remember he loves you."

"_Oh." _He started, coming to a realization_, "I didn't think of that. Thanks."_

"No problem." I smiled again. Aaron joined us, sitting down across from Lux.

"It's true, you know." He stated, looking down.

"_I know Daddy, I'm sorry for running away." _Lux apologized, looking down shamefully.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. Could you forgive me?"

"_Only if you forgive me."_ Lux smiled, jumping into Aaron's arms quickly.

"Aww." I cooed, before turning my attention to a sulking Ace. "Ace, Baby, what's the matter?" He looked up at me sadly.

"_Mommy… I feel…bad." _He stated simply.

"Bad as in sick? Or mad? Or sad?" I asked, worried.

"_I don't feel sick, not mad either…but….I feel so sad."_

"Why, baby?" I asked again as he came closer to me.

"_I don't know Mommy."_ He cried, looking up at me with heartbroken eyes_. "I don't know!"_ He cried again, jumping into my arms and burying himself there. I held him close, only to feel something else.

I suddenly became depressed as well.

Not, okay I'll get over it soon depressed, but more like losing someone important to me.

"_Daddy!" _I only heard a voice cry, but I instantly knew it was my voice when I was younger. I unconsciously squeezed Ace tighter to me.

"Marina?" Aaron asked cautiously. I was snapped out of my thoughts, or rather flashback, instantly.

"Oh, yes sorry for dozing off like that. Ace, are you-" Ace jumped out of my arms, standing in front of me with the brightest smile I've ever seen.

"_I'm okay now mommy! Thank you for making me feel better!"_ He smiled, nuzzling into my arm affectionately. I smiled and scratched behind his ears. He turned to Lux, who was eyeing Ace curiously.

"_Hi, my name is Ace!" _

"_Yeah, I heard before."_

"_Oh, well, what's your name?" _

"_Lux."_

"_Nice to meet you Lux! Do you want to play?"_

"… _play what?"_

"_I don't really know…how about…TAG! You're it!" _Ace exclaimed, nudging Lux and running away. Lux cracked a smile, before setting out to catch Ace. We watched as they tackled each other to the ground playfully, getting up and running the next second. Suddenly, the bell rang to release us to lunch.

"Have a good day!" Joy called out as we left the classroom. Lunch went by quickly; we sat and talked, eating a little before feeding the newborns. Before I knew it, Lunch was over and we walked to Drama. The rest of our classes, Drama, battles, and gym, went by quickly, seeing as we all had to do something along with our new Pokémon. I got to train with Ace though, and he is a _fast_ learner. No joke, he learned moves he's not even supposed to know! Ace is a normal type, and yet he learned flamethrower, water gun, thunderbolt, _aura sphere_ (Don't even ask me how), crunch, bullet seed, and ice shard. Needless to say, I was… VERY surprised. Finally, the time came. Suspicions 101. Not my favorite class. We walked in slowly, Hun greeting us at the door.

"Hello students. Today we'll let the newborns run free as we talk about our suspicions." He explained. We nodded, letting the Pokémon play around with each other as we talked in a circle.

"I'm suspicious of Marina." Lily outright confessed first. I rose an eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Well, yesterday, you disappeared without the whole class. And today, your egg almost didn't hatch, but you said you heard it sing!" I frowned.

"My, that does seem suspicious, doesn't it?" I mused to myself.

"Not only that. But your Pokémon learned moves he isn't supposed to know! How is that possible?"

"Oh, trust me, I have no idea whatsoever. But on the other things you mentioned, walking back with the whole group, I realized I carelessly dropped a poke ball, and simply went to retrieve it. And for the voices, I didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night, so my mind must be playing tricks on me." I sighed. She nodded, but didn't look convinced. It continued like this, and we reviewed the movie we saw two days ago. The bell rung, and we all picked up our things, calling our Pokémon close to us, when suddenly, Brock came running through the door through the door.

"Mr. Hun." He acknowledged.

"Mr. Takeshi, what is it?"

"I just got a notice that we have another field trip tomorrow, we're visiting the Lake of Rage."

"Ah yes, I recently got that notice as well. No need to worry about it."

"Alright, and also, I came to make sure everyone gave their newborns their naps on time." Hun laughed.

"Ah yes, I forgot to mention that to the class." He smiled and turned to us. "Class, you'll be staying an hour more in my class from now on, seeing as it is a School wide newborns project, and it is 'nap time'." He explained. I almost groaned. Darn it. Another hour with him? And what's this about visiting the lake of rage? "So, bed time for the newborn Pokémon!" Everyone gathered their Pokémon close, sitting with them and trying to get them to sleep.

"_But mommy, I'm not tired yet." _Ace complained as I picked him up, cradling him close with his eyes drooping.

"Your eyes tell me different, baby." I smiled, rocking him back and forth. He yawned in reply. The people around me desperately tried to put their playful Pokémon to sleep. Some tried stories, some simply rocked them, and other's took a different approach.

"Go to sleep Aron." Paul commanded.

"_You're not the boss of me." _Aron growled back. Paul has met his match. I looked over at May, who was rocking Abra to sleep while singing him a lullaby. Misty tried counting sheep with her Tododile. Ash easily put Lou to sleep with the help of Pikachu and a story. I looked down at Ace, who stared up at me hopefully.

"Yes?" I asked him expectantly.

"_Will you sing me a lullaby?"_ He asked innocently. I frowned, still rocking him.

"Ace, I'm not a very good singer."

"_I think you are."_

"You've never heard me sing before."

"_So? Please, Mommy?"_ He asked, blinking up at me. I sighed, looking over at Aaron who had already gotten Lux to sleep.

"Alright, what do you want me to sing?" I sighed again. Ace smiled.

"_Um… do you know any lullabies?"_

"Well, not really." I admitted. Ace went deep into thought.

"_How about the song you said I was singing? I'd like to hear it."_ I frowned.

"Ace, I don't really remember that song either…"

"_Could you just try? Please, Mommy?"_

"Alright, Ace. I'll try." I tried to remember the song, but nothing came up. "I'm sorry Ace, I just-" Suddenly, the lullaby was played in my mind, like there was an actual piano in the room. It was soft, but so painfully familiar; it almost hurt to listen to. I found myself humming along softly, rocking Ace to sleep. When I finished the song, he was asleep, curled up with a smile on his face. I looked up, surprised to see Ash and Misty standing there. "Hello." I greeted quietly, careful not to wake Ace.

"Marina, how do you know that song?" Ash asked suddenly, yet quiet as well. I blinked at him.

"Ash, I don't know if you remember, but that's the song… dad… used to play us before bed. It was our lullaby." I explained quietly. Ash froze.

"I don't remember…" He trailed sadly, but still frozen.

"But, Marina, that song…" Misty started.

"Yes? What about it?" I whispered back.

"That song…

_It's Lugia's song."_

* * *

**Ooo! Confusion! I will make a PROMISE that the next chapter will be out by tomorrow! Thanks for reading! Leave me a review to tell me what you think! See ya soon!**

**~Kioku7**


	7. Team Rocket HQ?

**Hey guys! PROMISE FULFILLED! Well, not exactly. This is a short chapter, mosty because I was distracted with the one-shot I just posted, Fighting the Sleep Monster (YOUNG JUSTICE). But I promise next chapter will be slightly longer! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not Own Pokemon! Only the OCS!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I blinked once. Twice.

"Lugia?" I asked quietly. They nodded, giving no explanation. I thought back to what I heard. Ash went with Misty and their friend Tracy to the orange Islands, getting caught in a storm. A collector came and tried to capture the three elemental birds, Moltrace, Articuno, and Zapdos, to bring out the final prize, guardian of the sea, Lugia. It turns out Ash was the famed chosen one, and he, along with his friends, saved the world. The song though… I've heard nothing about it… except in the prophecy, it says 'Alone its song will fail, and thus the world will turn to Ash'. That doesn't really tell me about it though…

"Ash, why don't you remember?" I asked, in vain really. Not even I remembered that song from our childhood.

"Well, of course I remember the song… but, not played by… our dad." He explained, pausing multiple times. Ash and Misty gave me a worried look, to which I gave them a confused one, and went back to watch their sleeping Pokémon. I looked down at Ace once again, and was thankful that he was still sleeping. Suddenly, Pokémon began to wake up, left and right. Before I knew it, Ace was up and running around. Darn it. But at least he got an hour worth of sleep. Funny, I don't recall sitting through an hour…

"Alright, now that everyone's up, I'll see you all at seven tomorrow morning. Then, we move onto the lake of RAGE!" Hun shouted excitedly as we left the class. What's going to happen at the lake? It doesn't sound too good… I said goodbye to everyone, turning in early for the day. In all reality, I went to a secret training ground I found the first day I was here. Ace and I got in a lot of training, which in about three hours; he was exhausted, so we hurried back to my room. Getting into my castle finally, I set Ace down on my bed, got out some water for him, and let out the rest of the team.

"Guys, this is Ace. Ace, this is the team. There's Swamp, Ninnie, Manny, Bannettie, and Absul. You'll be meeting RayRay in about two weeks. Be nice to each other, okay? Anyway, have fun! I'm going to take a shower, and then we set off to bed so we can wake up early tomorrow." I explained. They nodded, and I stayed for a minute to make sure Ace acquainted himself with the others before walking into the bathroom, taking a nice, long, warm shower to clear my thoughts. Getting dressed quickly, I stepped out to see everyone was already asleep. I couldn't blame them, it was about nine o'clock. HOW LONG WAS I IN THE SHOWER? Ace was curled up on my bed, while everyone created a protective barrier around him. I smiled, silently stepping in the patches they made and plopping softly on the bed. Picking up Ace slowly and pulling back the covers, I slipped in and held him in my arms protectively.

"Goodnight everyone." I sighed tiredly with a smile on my face.

***NEXT MORNING***

My eyes snapped open at their usual time, which means I had an hour to get ready. I got up, careful not to wake the others and quickly got ready. Turning back to them, I saw they were all awake, with the exception of Ace.

"Good morning!" I whispered happily to them. They nodded in reply. I set out their bowls, filling each one with Pokémon food and the other with water. They ate quickly and swiftly, careful not to make a noise. I put them away after they finished, turning to Ace, who was stumbling t sit up. I smiled at him.

"Morning Baby." He looked up at me with tired eyes.

"_Morning Mommy."_ I picked up his bottle, before picking him up and feeding him like Brock showed us.

"Today, we're going on a fieldtrip." I told him after I finished. He looked up excitedly.

"_Really? Where?"_

"The lake of rage…" He paused.

"_That sounds scary…"_ I frowned.

"I know. I wonder why their taking us, but no worries, nothing will get you while I'm around, I promise you baby." I explained as he stared up at me, full of confidence now.

"_I know you will!"_ He cheered. I laughed, before checking the clock. It was 6:45.

"Alright Baby, it's time to go!" He nodded as I picked him up, put this time, he somehow crawled up to my shoulder. I laughed as he exclaimed something about getting a great view from there. Everyone was already in line when we got there, and Hun looked at me angrily.

"You're late, again." He growled.

"You never told me when to come, sir." I replied defiantly.

"Alright, just get in line, we are departing early. He growled again. I mock saluted him before joining my sleepy friends.

"Morning everyone!" I greeted cheerfully. They all replied with tired yawns. We set out to Mahogany town after that, a pit stop before the lake of rage. Getting there took more time then getting to azalea. It felt like roughly two hours. We stopped to rest for fifteen minutes when finally reaching Mahogany, but there was excited chatter all around us. Something about a red Gyarados on a rampage? But the only red Gyarados I know is Lance's, and surely, he wouldn't let his Pokémon go on with that, would he? After our fifteen minute break, we set off to the Lake of rage. Many people were crowded around the lake's shores and sure enough, we saw a red Gyarados creating havoc in the middle of the lake. Lance was there, looking worried.

"Champion Lance?" Hun asked, mildly surprised. Lance turned to us quickly, before turning to watch his Gyarados. "What's going on?"

"I do not know… it seems as if someone is controlling my Pokémon…" He trailed seriously.

"Why don't you just return it?" I asked boredly.

"Because it keeps rejecting the poke ball." Lance sighed.

"Then why don't you fight it?" Lily asked now.

"I'm worried whatever is controlling Gyarados will take over my other Pokémon as well." I stepped up, sighing.

"Lance, if you don't take care of your Gyarados, we will." He turned to me with an eyebrow raised.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked monotone.

"It's a threat." I growled back. He smirked at me, gesturing his hands towards the rampaging Gyarados.

"Go right ahead." He smirked. I got out Swamp and my water board, hooking them together with hesitation.

"Marina, I will not allow you to do this. Stand down." Hun ordered.

"Well, I can't do that sir. You see, Gyarados looks like he's in pain, and I'm not going to stand here and do nothing about it." I replied, balancing on my board.

"Marina, if you leave-"

"Give me detention, I don't care. I'm going." I sighed, motioning Swamp to start moving. He took off, and the land got smaller and smaller. The red Gyarados sensed our approach and whipped towards us. "Hello Gyarados. I'm here to take you back to Lance." He roared in response, not really saying anything, just roaring. "Calm down Gyarados, I'm only here to help. What's wrong?" I asked gently.

"_The pain." _He groaned, "_The pain, make it stop!" _He almost shrieked.

"Where is it coming from? Where does it hurt?" I asked quickly.

"_My h-head." _He ground out, before letting out another roar of anguish. I winced at his pain. It hurt to see a Gyarados I kind of knew like this.

"_Mommy, is he going to be okay?" _Ace asked fearfully. I nodded and motioned Gyarados to come closer, in which he did, shaking, and I put a hand on his head. His shaking stopped almost immediately. There was a loud, shrill, head-ache inducing frequency in his mind, and I blocked it from it, just like I blocked away the song from Kaleb in my dream about a year ago. Gyarados became calm, but I was twitching. The noise was transferred to me, and it was _annoying _with a capital A. Gyarados swam back to the shores with us, and Lance returned him, happy to see he was feeling better.

"Alright, now to find out why Gyarados was acting strange." Lance trailed.

"It was a sound wave. If I can focus enough, I can tell you where it's coming from." I replied quietly. The whole school seemed to freeze. Lance looked at me thankfully, motioning me to continue. I focused on this annoying sound, and traced it back to Mahogany town by mind.

"Mahogany town. It's coming from some sort of store… not a regular store…but… Souvenirs maybe?" I asked in confusion. He nodded, starting off in that direction, before turning back to me.

"Are you coming?" He asked, slightly impatient. I nodded quickly, before turning towards the others.

"Are you?" I asked them loudly, for the whole group to hear. Many people shifted uncomfortably.

"Why not, just to see what's going on." Hun sighed. I smiled at him, for once, and we led the giant group back to Mahogany town. I led Lance right to that souvenir shop, and upon entering, the people in the shop seemed to freeze. Lance moved a box quickly, and under it were a flight of stairs.

"Stay here." He commanded, running down the stairs quickly. I waited, along with the teachers from the school, who seemed uncomfortable. Lance came running up, shocked. "You will not believe what's down there." He gasped. I rose an eyebrow. "_Team Rocket HQ."_

After that, everyone joined the big group waiting outside.

"Alright, listen up people!" I shouted quickly, gaining everyone's attention. "We seemed to stumble upon Team Rocket HQ! And who knows what they could be up to, harming Pokémon like that!" Many gasps were heard. "So, who's coming to raid HQ?"

And surprisingly,

No one stood up.

* * *

**Ooo, no support! That's okay, We'll take em down, just like we always do! **

**Or will we? **

**Reviews are much appretiated! See ya soon!**

**~Kioku7**


	8. Flashback season!

**OMIGOSH! Sorry for being away for so long, but I came up with something BIG! And now I have to work with it! Alright, Thanks so much for the Reviews, I completely appreciate them! **

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! Only the OCs!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Guys?" I blinked surprised. Funny, I usually get tons of help on this kind of stuff…

"We… I don't know Marina…." Carol sighed nervously, trying to voice everyone's feelings. My gaze flickered over to my friends, who seemed nervous.

"Guys, you're always onboard with this kind of stuff, what's the matter?" I asked them.

"The…teachers." Misty whispered urgently. I straightened. The teachers were behind me, and I could feel the tense aura emitting from them.

"Ah…yes…The teachers." I all but growled, turning towards them. Brock and Joy looked nervous, their judgment easily overpowered. "Surely, you'll agree to stop this nonsense produced by team rocket, right? So-" I spun back to the crowd, but was interrupted.

"No." Of course Hun would answer. The air seemed to tense as I turned my head over my shoulder to glare at him.

"You do know I have the power to take you down in one blow, correct." I threatened lowly.

"Marina," Lance warned lowly, but I ignored it.

"Certainly." I nodded, before turning back to the crowd. "But I was recently informed that your one team member short." I could feel him smirk. Stopping in my tracks, I turned back to him with a smile.

"Someone must have wronged you, then."

"Marina, we are running out of time." Lance warned again.

"I know, give me a second." I sighed, turning back to Hun.

"I will not let you take the entire student body for something like this! Students could get hurt!"

"Oh, no worries, Rocket grunts are usually very weak, even failing students could destroy them within seconds." I could feel many teachers flinch at my harsh statement. Good, it was meant to hurt their pride.

"No." Hun growled. I turned back to the students.

"Are you really going to let them decide what you do? You have a right to stick up for the world! Why don't you?" I asked them, throwing my hands out. Many students seemed to step up in agreement, when of course-

"Any student that goes with her is getting expelled." Hun's harsh tone rang out. Immediately, those rebelling students backed up. I sent a glare at Hun, before sighing.

"Fine. I guess we're on our own Lance. Given, it'll take a minute more, but I'm sure we can make up for lost time." Suddenly, Ash stood, joining my side.

"Ash?" May asked uncertainly.

"Well, I guess I'll have to go with you then," Ash sighed, closing his eyes and scratching the back of his head lazily, "Can't let you have all the fun." He smiled, opening an eye. I laughed shortly, playfully punching him in the arm.

"Atta boy!" I cheered. Suddenly, Misty joined us.

"And I can't let you guys get yourselves in trouble." She grumbled crossing her arms. We froze, thinking she was going to make us stop what we were trying to do. "I guess I have to come to." She smiled suddenly. Ash and I laughed, giving Misty a short hug. We turned to look hopefully at the rest of our friends. Kaleb and Cheryl tried to step up, but Gucci and Aaron held them back. The hope in my eyes withered away quickly as time passed, and I sighed once again.

"Alright, let's go guys." They nodded and we ran back into the store.

"Ash, Misty, do not go with them-"

_SLAM!_

He was interrupted when the door shut behind us. We raced down the stairs, were we were met with three grunts and their Pokémon.

"Pikachu." Ash only stated. Pikachu nodded and knocked out all of them with a thunderbolt. So, it went on like that, Misty with Todo, Ash with Pikachu and Lou, I with Ace, and Lance with his dragonite. It actually went by rather quickly after we disabled the alarm system. We came across locked doors quickly, needing a password to get in.

"What would team rocket use as their password?" Misty asked out loud as we stared at the lock.

"Wait a minute…I think I have an idea…" I trailed, walking up to the keyboard.

"Password: 'Giovanni is the greatest' accepted. Door unlocked." The system replied robotically, before the door opened by itself. We came across a Murkrow in a cage in the corner, and someone sitting in a chair, his back to us.

"Show yourself." Ash shouted. The man turned around. He had purple hair and the same purple goatee, with weary eyes, sitting completely calm. "Who are you?" Ash asked now.

"I am team rocket leader, Giovanni." The man responded. Misty frowned.

"No you're not, you look nothing like him." The other man gasped dramatically.

"Oh? And I thought I did a good job mimicking him! Oh well, I'll just take you down to feel better! My name is Petrel, and I'm a Rocket Executive!" He grinned and got out his Zubat, Koffing, and Raticate. Lance sat back and watched us take down Petrel easily.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!"

"Todo Water gun!"

"Ace, shadow ball!" Petrel's team was knocked out quickly. Like I said, team rocket is… something's wrong. Team rocket isn't usually this weak… is there a different person in command?

"Well, I may have lost, but you need _MY _voice to unlock that door right there and see our master plan." Petrel laughed and ran out. We were just about to go after him, when-

"Wait!" The Murkrow exclaimed quickly.

Exclaimed in Petrel's voice.

We turned back to him.

"You can talk?" Misty asked.

"More importantly in Petrel's voice." Lance pointed out. The Murkrow nodded.

"Do you know the password?" Ash asked.

"Yes, I know the password." He replied easily. This kind of reminded me of Aaron's talent… shaking off the feeling of disappointment, I turned to Murkrow.

"Will you help us?" I asked quietly. He stared at me for about a minute, before nodding. I smiled at him and let him out of his cage. He immediately flew over to the door before saying: Plan Z For the Win! You know, I honestly think they let a teenager make these passwords. We entered and started looking around. That noise, whatever it was, became stronger in this room, and I instinctively clamped my hands over my ears. "Can you stop that noise in here?" I growled lowly. Murkrow nodded and flew over to a red button, pressing it with his talons. I sighed in relief as the noise stopped, letting myself relax. The four of us roamed around, looking at the information and things on display in the room. There were a couple of things that gave away their plan, but most of it was given to us by a file someone forgot to close. There was a picture of a strange tablet on the screen, and Misty and Ash gasped.

"What? What is it?" I asked, eyeing the tablet.

"This is the prophecy from the orange islands…" Ash trailed in shock.

"Orange Islands…sounds familiar, do tell please." I sigh as I tried to remember.

"Destroy not the harmony of fire, ice or lightning.

Lest these titans wreck destruction upon the world in which they clash

Though the water great guardian shall rise to quell the fighting

Alone its song will fail, and thus the world will turn to ash." Misty recited slowly. I blinked.

"Oh, so it's the prophecy about Lugia, Moltres **(THANKS POSITIVE ENERGY! Now I can spell right!)**, Zapdos, and Articuno. Also you. You are definitely the Ash in there," I explained, pointing at Ash subconsciously as my eyes traveled across the tablet's picture. "But… there has to be more to it. I mean, that doesn't sound long, and yet the tablet is huge, full of this ancient writing."

"You're right." Misty trailed, staring back at the picture.

"I know the language." Lance spoke up suddenly. We all looked over at him, waiting patiently. He strode up to the large screen, before pausing.

"Well?" I asked quietly.

"Destroy not the harmony of fire, ice or lightning.

Lest these titans wreck destruction upon the world in which they clash

Though the water great guardian shall rise to quell the fighting

Alone its song will fail, and thus the world will turn to ash."

"Yes, we know that part Lance, we were wondering if there was anything else." I sighed. He continued, slightly irked.

"Events repeat and we find these three,

Trying to save the world from evil as we see.

They must return to the islands of the chosen one's past,

Or else the world will fall, and the darkness will last." He read quietly. We tensed. That seems rather… odd.

"Why would team rocket have that?" Ash asked in thought. Everyone shook their heads.

"What's this?" Misty asked, pulling out a map of johto. I froze. The orange islands and the bell tower, where ho-oh was supposed to reside, were circled. So was the Radio tower in Goldenrod City. That's a little unsettling. Even more unsettling was how my brain started piecing the information together quickly.

"Their planning to air that… frequency on the air." I stated lowly, shaking in anger. They want to hurt all Pokémon out there? What's the point, to make them go Rabid on their trainers? Gyarados didn't even come near lance, so I don't think any one's Pokémon will stick around after that sound is played…. Maybe that's it, then. Or, what if… "What if they change the frequency a little bit?" I asked the others loudly. "Like, instead of hurting the Pokémon, they make it different… like..." But what?

"Like controlling them?" Ash asked. We froze.

"That's their plan… isn't it?" Misty asked shakily.

"We can only assume." Lance sighed, shaking his head. Clapping thundered behind us.

"Very good, you four. But I'm afraid you won't be able to spread this news, because we won't let you." A feminine voice rang out as we spun around. We came face to face with a woman that looked almost identical to Mars, but older. "My name is Arianna, and I am an executive at team Rocket! It's time for you all to go down!" She shouted. A rocket grunt ran to her side in assistance. They both sent out an Arbok, Murkrow, Gloom, Drowzee, and Grimer. Perfect, we all had just enough Pokémon to take them down, of course Ash had more fun, because he got to fight two of them, but, you know, whatcha gonna do, you know? I took the courtesy of fighting the Arbok with Ace, and needless to say, their whole team was out cold in a matter of minutes. She growled, retreating into an elevator with the other grunt. We smirked, but quickly realized we needed to get to Goldenrod. Now. And by the looks of it, if we don't, some of the most powerful Pokémon will be taken over by team rocket.

And we can't let that happen, now can we?

Racing back up the stairs, we ran outside the now deserted shop to see the school still there, waiting in silence. I blinked at them, confused.

"Why are you still here?" I asked, almost growling. The rest of our friends turned to us, shocked, and ran over.

"Oh, you're alright!" May gasped, tackling us into hugs. I almost shoved her off, _almost_. Hun stormed over to the three of us.

"You three are in big trouble-"

"Yes, that's very nice Hun, but we're very busy." I interrupted, waving him away, annoyed. He growled.

"Do you want to be expelled?" I blinked at him again.

"I thought you already expelled us?" Misty asked suspiciously.

"I'm deciding to give you three another chance, you were trying to help after all." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Great! Than you would let us go to Goldenrod!" Ash smiled, although Misty and I both knew it was fake. Hun froze.

"What would you be doing in Goldenrod?" Hun suddenly asked, frowning.

"Just visiting an old friend, we completely tore up Team Rocket in there and we want to know what he thinks will happen next." I replied quickly. Hun sighed once more.

"Tomorrow. We can go as a field trip, Happy?" He growled. We smiled back, determination set in our eyes while hatred burned in his.

That was the start of an internal war.

Lance left quickly after that, claiming he had duties to complete. Nodding once, Hun turned around, leading everyone back to the school, seeing as the fieldtrip was… ruined, I guess. No one talked as we trudged back in silence. We arrived at school in about an hour, going to our fifth period class, and in my case would be Drama. We walked in, and the lighting was already dim, creating an eerie mood.

"Today students, we will be telling scary stories and experiences!" James exclaimed excitedly. He instructed everyone to sit in a circle on stage. We did as told and sat down on the floor, like children. James told us an experience he had as a kid with his trusty growlithe. Lily went next, saying something about breaking a nail. Riley said something about being bullied, and more children went after them, telling some frightening tales.

"Well, my scariest story was the day before I left out on my journey with Marina, Misty, and Joy. My father… tried to kill Marina and I that day, and We ran for what felt like forever. I really thought we weren't going to make it…" Kaleb trailed. I put a hand on his shoulder while Aaron growled about the attempt at our lives part.

"Well, my scariest story involves Eterna forest. I lost Gucci and Aaron suddenly, and I was all alone. Thankfully, Kaleb, Misty, Joy, and Marina showed up and helped me get back to them. Of course, I was scared because it was getting dark and I heard of Team Galactic in the area… I guess it was all just Paranoia…" Cheryl trailed after Kaleb.

"My scariest moment was back in Hoenn, first getting chased by Deoxys. I didn't really know how to react at the time, so we all just kept running. Our hearts were beating at a hundred miles per hour, and we were starting to get slower. Like Kaleb, I thought that was it." Gucci explained. I remember, slightly, that Gucci was with us when Deoxys attacked once.

"Sorry." I mumbled regretfully. That was my fault. And it's one of her scariest memories.

"My scariest moment was at orange Islands." Ash started. "To hear that_ I _was the one who was going to save the world? That scared me out of my mind. I almost drowned too… If it wasn't for Misty, I would've." Ash explained dazed. Misty smiled, but we could tell it was a worried smile. She remembered as well, I guess.

"My scariest was that too…" Misty trailed, "And at the haunted mansion a couple years back. We thought you died…" She trailed sadly. This is really a sad mood, not scary. A couple more people went, and it was Aaron's turn.

"My moment was first going back home on that stupid day." He started softly. "My mother was already…gone… and my father went berserk. It was just…bad." Aaron sighed, shaking his head. I sent him a worried look, trying to comfort him with a hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off quickly. See as I was next, I decided to be blunt.

"The scariest day I have ever experienced was when I fell into coma." People turned to me, shocked.

"How did that happen?" Carol asked, curiosity in her eyes. I shook my head.

"Yeah, she's obviously lying! No one just randomly falls into a coma!" Lily accused. My head rolled on my neck towards her, sending her a bored look. "If you really were in a coma, then you would be able to tell us what happened!" She yelled now. Unfortunately, many people agreed with her.

"It's hard to talk about." I almost growled.

"Which means you're lying." Lily smiled smugly. I glared at her, feeling something flash in my eyes. Closing my eyes quickly, I sighed, trying to calm myself down.

"Alright, fine you win." I growled now.

"See, I knew you were lying!" I completely ignored Lily.

"It was supposed to be a normal day, just playing hide and seek with my friends in the woods. Unfortunately, I took a wrong turn, leading me deeper into the woods, somewhere we were forbidden to go. I met Deoxys, and a while later, Aaron came to join us." I started, jerking my head slowly in Aaron's direction. "That's when we were attacked by Giovanni and Cyrus. Not only being beaten up by Giovanni, but also watching my best friend get hurt at the hands of some evil guy. What was somewhat worse was when they forced Deoxys, a new friend, to use a hyper beam on us. He didn't want to, but they had his friend, what was he going to do? Anyway, before they could permanently end us, RayRay, Rai and Entei ran in, saving us momentarily. The healing process had begun, and Aaron was healed completely by Entei, later taken by a panicked father. They had to leave me because I wasn't done healing. See, this healing process is very difficult. If I was even moved slightly, I would be severely damaged. Unfortunately, Giovanni used Earthquake, moving me, and that's when I fell into a com-" I stopped, freezing. It's not like I couldn't say it, it's just… something was preventing me from stopping. Ace jumped in my lap quickly, and I understood why.

I was taken back to that very same forest, right after Rai ran after Deoxys. I sat up, blinking at RayRay.

"Oh, hey RayRay! What's up?" I asked, stretching."You know, that really hurt." I pointed out, stretching some more. RayRay blinked in awe.

"_How could you withstand something like that?" _He asked, completely in disbelief. I stared up innocently at him, before a sound made us both direct our gazes to the edge of the clearing. There stood the shadowy figure I instantly recognized.

"Daddy?" I called, almost desperately, while scrambling to my feet. He stood there, frozen. "Daddy!" I yelled happily, out of longing, running to him, hugging him and not letting go. He was shocked out of his frozen state, hugging me back so tightly, it made me wonder why.

"You're alive." He gasped suddenly, "You're alive!" He exclaimed, picking me up and spinning me around. I laughed, still happy to even see him. Well, his shadow, not him.

"_Well, now I feel stupid. Of course she would live, she's your daughter." _RayRay grumbled. "_Alright, now that everything is settled here, I've got to get going!" _He exclaimed suddenly, taking off into the air. Suddenly, there was more rumbling at the edge of the clearing, and another figure popped out, this one small and recognizable as well.

"Daddy?" Ash asked confused, stepping into the light. Dad put me down and held his arms out.

"Come here, Ash." He commanded light, you could hear the smile in his voice. Ash smiled, racing over to Dad and tackled him into a hug. I waited patiently for them to finish, before he pulled me into a group hug with Ash. We giggled, hugging dad with all our might. Suddenly, yet another figure emerged from the bushes opposite of us. It was a young girl, with red hair pulled into a side ponytail.

"Where am I?" She asked, turning in every direction, confused.

"Misty." Dad suddenly called to the little girl. She turned, surprised. Misty? What is she doing here, of all places? In my memories...?

"Mr. Ketchum!" She exclaimed, running over towards all of us. She stopped when she spotted Ash and I. "Who are you two?"

"Misty, these are my children, Ash and Marina." Dad explained, pushing us forward to go meet Misty.

"Hello! My names Misty!" She exclaimed, shaking both of our hands at the same time. Then, something weird happened. I can't really explain it…but… lightning sparked from me, water and ice appeared before Misty, and a white light formed in front of Ash. We blinked in surprise, releasing our hands, which made these things disappear. Dad stood quietly behind us, observing.

"I thought so…" He sighed, nodding his head once. Suddenly, the air became tense. Dad pushed us all behind him while he had his arms spread out protectively. A dark figure appeared before us. I couldn't tell what it was… But it's color... black and purple, maybe?

"What do you want, Mew Three?" Dad growled.

Mew

…

Three?

* * *

**Ooo, more excitement! I'm working on the next chapter, as we read, so I promise to get it out as soon as possible! See ya soon!**

**~Kioku7**


	9. Desicions, desicions

**Alright, I'm back for more! I apologize in advance, this chapter is short, but I just need a little more time to set things straight! And thanks so much for your reviews! I literally sit there, cheering out loud when I read one. I appreciate them so much! And PokemonLuverSammy, I almost guarantee you can write better than me! Anyway,**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Pokemon!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm just curious… why are you protecting three children, one of them not even being your own blood?" It responded in an eerie tone. That tone… it sent chills down my spine. Why did it seem familiar as well.

"Why did you come here, Mew Three?" Dad growled back.

"I'm just curious… is that so wrong?" Mew three asked angrily, using telekinesis to throw my dad away from us.

"Dad!" Ash yelled, but was cut short when Mew three appeared in front of us within a split second, studying us curiously. His eyes were the deepest purple, and reminded me so much of Mew-Two

"Something's different about you three… I can't tell what…" He sighed in a dazed tone.

"You, what have you done to my dad?" Ash asked angrily. Mew Three suddenly glared.

"I don't like your tone." He growled, before sending Ash barreling into a tree.

"Ash!" Misty and I yelled, before being thrown in opposite directions. The three of us made a triangle around Mew three, struggling to get up, while unfortunately, dad was too injured to get up. He flinched, as if trying to get up, but in too much pain to. The three of us, Ash, Misty, and I stood finally, glaring at Mew Three with all our might.

"You might hurt me, but you will NOT hurt my friends and family!" I yelled, feeling something snap inside me and my eyes flash, something that has been familiar to me now. I accidently sent an electrical current hurling towards him, which hit the unsuspecting Mew Three. Mew Three himself turned his angry gaze to me, and upon landing on me, his gaze softened. Now that Mew three was in the light, I could see him more. He looked exactly like Mew two, except where it should've been light purple, it was black.

"The child of thunder… Of course." He sighed, shaking his head. "How could I have not known? Oh? And it looks like you were in a fight before this… poor thing, you must be horribly injured, but still, you _are _the child of thunder…" His gaze moved towards Misty. "And you must be the descendant of Ice and Water…" Suddenly, her eyes changed into an icy blue, in contrast to her cerulean eyes. Mew three turned to Ash now."And of course, how could I forget the chosen one himself?" Mew three laughed. His laughter stopped as suddenly as it started, turning to something unknown in the bushes. "Oh, and the thieving, evil Giovanni." He hissed, using his telekinesis to lift Giovanni out of the bushes and in the middle of the clearing, for all of us to see. Something snapped again.

"Giovanni…" I growled lowly, sending a spark his way. It hit Giovanni, effectively knocking him unconscious, but Mew Three suddenly appeared behind me.

"Now, now Marina, do not get out of control…" He warned. I accidently sent a lightning bolt at him out of fear. He growled, about to strike me, when Ash jumped in and took the hit, sending some kind of white light towards Mew three. He took the hit, growling, and went to hurt both if us, when Misty sent a column of water his way, hitting him as well. We backed up to each other, ready for whatever Mew Three was going to send us. He growled once more, before sending a white light of his own shooting at Ash and Misty, flying them into a boulder before knocking them unconscious. I growled, ready to throw more lighting at Mew Three, when he appeared in front of me, sending a white light beam my way. Suddenly, Dad tackled Mew Three to the ground, and they disappeared, along with Misty. RayRay suddenly sped in, looking around frantically, and then back down at Ash and I.

"_No."_ He gasped, lowering himself to the ground. That's when I fell unconscious, and that's when I fell into coma, or at least I think.

I was suddenly back in the auditorium, slapped by Gucci, yet again. I stared wide eyed ahead of me, my eyes glancing at Ash and Misty, who wore the same look?

"Did they see it too?" I asked out loud by accident. Ahs and Misty turned towards me, shocked, but nodded after a minute. I gasped shortly once again. Something possessed me to look through the glass doors of the auditorium, which were on the opposite side of the room, far away from us. But, when I did, a dark figure stood there. I couldn't make out what it was… it looked like a black blur… but none the less, it was a figure. That same thing that possessed me to look over to the doors made me stand suddenly. I could feel its eyes on me, and we were locked in a staring contest. Suddenly, that high pitched frequency rang through the room, so my hands clamped over my ears and I shut my eyes tightly. I knew the other Pokémon could hear it as well, thier screams of anguish added to the noise. The frequency stopped as suddenly as it came, and when I looked back over to the doors, the figure was gone. I stayed, frozen watching the door. I was snapped out of it as my pokedex, which was in my backpack across the room, started beeping wildly. I walked over to it slowly, aware of all the stares on my back. Zipping my backpack open, I reached inside and pulled out the furious device. Opening it, the electronic voice almost yelled.

"Sound successfully recorded." It informed happily, "Checking data base for match." It was silent after that, not speaking up. When it did though, "Sound unknown. No match Identified." I frowned. Well, of course you wouldn't find that sound in a Pokémon database! It's not from a Pokémon!

"But that still doesn't explain why you went off…" I trailed, turning the pokedex over in thought. Someone coughed awkwardly. I turned to look back at everyone, when I stopped. In the shadows of the crowd… something moved.

"Searching database…" The pokedex spoke again. My eyes whipped down to it. Why would it be searching- "Pokémon Found. Gengar, the shadow Pokémon." My breath caught. No one in this class had a Gengar…. My eyes widened as realization dawned on me while hearing a small charging sound.

"Everyone, move! " I yelled suddenly. They looked at me oddly, and didn't move. I growled, racing towards them. "Ace, shadow ball towards the shadows!" I commanded quickly, still making my way over. Ace complied with no hesitation, although some people screamed in surprise when it hit something.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" James roared, angered. I ignored him, running up to the shadows, where a Gengar stumbled out, before fainting. Suddenly, the shadows of the whole class started dancing around wildly. "What's going on?" James asked, looking in every direction with the class. I sent out Manny quickly.

"_Manny, flash, if you would."_

"_Of course." _The light filled the room, revealing about twenty Gengar. I scowled as most people shrieked.

"_Thunder." _And, of course all of those Gengar were knocked out quickly.

"Why where those Gengar here?" Ash asked, looking around frantically in case we missed one. Suddenly, a familiar voice rang out through the intercom.

"Everyone, evacuate the buildings and enter the courtyards immediately! I repeat, evacuate the buildings and gather in the courtyard immediately!" Hun's voice commanded. Everyone rushed out into the courtyard to see battles going on all around them. I looked to my left, and then to my right. The teachers were fighting people dressed in black…but it couldn't be…

"Students!" Hun ran out, yelling at us.

"Hun, what's going on?" Misty asked quickly.

"The school's under attack by Team rocket!"

"Team rocket?" I almost yelled, seeing as they were fighting each other. Team Rocket fighting Team Rocket? What's wrong with this picture? Why is team rocket fighting itself? Unless… it's a civil war of some sort… but still comes the question….

Who do I fight?

...

Well, it's obvious that the people dressed in black are trying to hurt the students…

And the teachers _are _trying to help…

Alright, I've made my decision.

"_I just hope it's not the wrong one…" _I thought as I slipped into the shadows unnoticed.

* * *

**Oh? Team rocket is fighting itself? Next chapter will be out soon! See ya soon!**

**~Kioku7**


	10. Reunion of some old friends

**I am SO SORRY for being gone for so long! A lot of things have happened lately, and I have rekindled (I probably didn't spell that right...) my writing spirit! (I was occupied with reading Pokemon Adventures too!) ... (It's an AWESOME Comic! Seriously! So many things happen!) I hope I can express what I'm seeing happen in my mind out for you guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! Only the Oc's!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_I just hope it's not the wrong one…" _I thought as I slipped into the shadows unnoticed.

Acting quickly, I let everyone out without a second thought.

"_Stay in the shadows, but spread out!" _I commanded, watching the battles from afar as my whole team separated. "Swamp_, hydro pump towards the Team Rocket dressed in black!" _He nodded, staying in the dark, but successfully hitting a couple if the grunts. _"Ninnie! Do the same with your flame thrower! Manny, you with thunder. Bannettie, you phase in from time to time, using Shadow punch. Absul, you'll use dark pulse, and Ace, use shadow ball!" _I explained. I could feel them nod, and the attacks came at one, effectively knocking away more than half of the opposing team rocket grunts. The teachers gasped in sync and stopped fighting, given their opponents were already taken care of. "_Alright, everyone to the roof of building four!" _I exclaimed, finding my way up quickly.

"Find these punks and take them down!" The lead rocket grunt commanded, panicking slightly. I narrowed my eyes at him, crouching with my team behind me.

"_Alright. Final attack. Swamp, Hydro Pump. Ninnie, Flamethrower spiral around the water. Manny, infuse your lightning with the water and fire, with Absul doing the same with your dark pulse. Bannettie, Fuse your night shade with this beam, and finally, Ace, use your shadow ball and make them spin around the final beam in rings. Understood everyone? We only aim for the Rocket grunts dressed in Black." _I explained, eyes never leaving the courtyard where the grunts frantically searched. The beam went off moments later, shooting all of the rocket grunts and making them back in retreat. I nodded to the team in a job well done.

"Hun, what was that kind of power? Where did it come from?" Cassidy asked, shocked. My eyes narrowed once again. The students crowded around him curiously.

"That, I'm afraid, was the work of the Champion." Hun sighed, shaking his head. I returned all of the team, except Ace, without looking, gaze focused on what was occurring.

"Lance did this?" Carol asked, shocked as well.

"No… not Lance."

"Cynthia?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"I believe it was the Hoenn Champion." Hun sighed, eyes directed towards the roof I was standing on. I was in the shadows though, so I was safe… for now. "Isn't that right, Champion?" He asked loudly, still staring at the roof. I didn't move out of my spot. "We all know you're up there, come on down and receive our thanks!" I still didn't move.

"Why would the champion of Hoenn be here, in Johto? Don't they know Lance takes care of us?" A student asked loudly. Hun sighed.

"Well, back to class everyone! The damage was minimal, so we'll continue on with classes! Please report to your last period!" Hun ordered. The large crowd in the courtyard dissolved, leaving only Pokémon battles class behind. I sent Hun one last look, before turning around and running down the stairs quickly. Can't let anyone know I was up there! I ran to suspicions class silently, getting there a minute before the bell rang.

"Alright class, instead of going over suspicions like we usually do, we'll be learning something new today." Hun instructed. Everyone listened up, letting their baby Pokémon down to play with others. "You do know the legend of the special three, correct?"

"Yeah, the three that are supposed to return to the islands of the chosen one's past to stop something evil, right?" Carol asked. Misty, Ash, and I froze.

"Very good! But did you know that one of the three is, in fact, the chosen one himself?" Hun asked, smirking. Many people gasped, but the three of us stayed quiet.

"Wow, really?" Kaleb asked excitedly.

"Yes. Another of the three is the descendent of Ice and Water."

"Whoa!" The class chimed. I let myself gasp shortly. He was-

"And the third… was supposed to be the child of thunder."

_Pin pointing_ us.

The three of us stayed frozen, though wore fake smiles of excitement.

"We'll learn of each of their pasts today! At least some of the history we know." Hun explained. More gasps. We exchanged worried glances. He wouldn't- "Did you know the chosen one and the child of Thunder are brother and sister?" Many people stopped.

"Are? Those three are just a legend though." Cheryl frowned.

"Well, yes, but it is also legend that these three keep reincarnating, and we have reason to believe they exist today! But the chosen one and the child of thunder are always brother and sister. The descendant of ice and water and the chosen one meet by pure destiny, and then the child of thunder and the descendent meet by similar circumstances later on." This is starting to feel uncomfortable…

"Wait, so the Chosen one is a boy, and the thunder kid is a girl? What about the Descendent?"

"She is a girl as well." This is getting dangerous… "Another part of the legend, is that the child of thunder was betrayed severely. Also, the Chosen one will be deceived by the greater Evil, and the Descendent will be the only one to see the truth." My eyes widened. This is really dangerous now…

"Hun, if I may ask, why the sudden change in Lesson?" I asked quickly, trying to rid some of the tension.

"Why the sudden question?"

"Just curious. And suspicious. You know, since we are in the appropriate class."

"Ah, well, you have good reason to be! The school wants us to review these legends." I nodded to myself. They wanted us to feel threatened, because somehow they knew.

They knew what we saw today.

I almost have no doubt they caused us to see it.

But how?

The bell rang almost seconds after that, and Hun sighed for the hundredth time today.

"Alright everyone! We're leaving at 7:00 tomorrow because of the… unplanned fieldtrip." He sneered slightly. We nodded and exited quietly, slightly rushing to get away from his foul mood.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Dawn asked, spinning to walk backwards. Ash, Misty, and I looked at each other warily.

"What's wrong guys?" May asked innocently.

"Oh, nothing! Just um…. Tired, that's all!" I covered for all of us quickly, shaking my head.

"You've been using that excuse a lot lately…" Aaron muttered lowly, so no one could hear, but my ear caught it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped as I whirled around towards him. He looked up with an eyebrow raised.

"Exactly what it means!" He growled back.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Kaleb yelled. I sighed, looking away.

"Look, we're only worried! Geez, if I knew you'd react like this, I wouldn't of asked at all!" Aaron snapped. I shook my head.

"I know what we could do!" Dawn exclaimed suddenly. "We could go to the meditation room! We all need to calm some nerves and clear the drama, so why not?" I was almost dragged there. The room was fairly large, with a small fountain in the center, potted plants surrounding the mats.

"Here, we talk out our problems and take deep breaths, releasing anger and nerves." An old woman explained. She seemed… oddly familiar…. Why? We all sat down in a circle. Dawn was about to start, when someone threw open the door and glided in.

"I'm sorry, is this the meditation room?" He asked, looking around. I smiled widely.

"RUBY!" I laughed, and jump-tackled him into a hug.

"Oh, hey look, it's Ruby." Aaron muttered lowly.

"Ruby? What are you doing here?" May asked.

"Hey May, I'm touring the school for awhile." He explained after he put me down.

"Um…. Guys?" Dawn asked.

"OH! Sorry! This is my big brother, Ruby! Ruby, these are my friends! Ash, Misty, Dawn, Paul, Kaleb, Cheryl, Gucci, Barry, and I'm guessing you know the rest?" She asked happily. He nodded with a smile, but it was quickly replaced with a stern look.

"Hayden."

"Maple." Ruby switched his gaze from Drew to Aaron.

"Shinji."

"Yes?" Aaron, Kaleb, and Paul asked in sync.

"Oh…um…Over confident Shinji."

"Weakling Maple." Aaron growled back. I had to slap him in the back of the head for that.

"Don't call people names." I scolded.

"What? He just called me overconfident!

"Well, he had to have some way of zeroing out you."

"So you're on his side?"

"Exactly."

"Guys!" Misty scolded, shaking her head, hitting us both in the head.

"Ow… Hey, Ruby? Where's your girl friend?" I asked, smiling slyly. Ruby blushed ten shades of red.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Alright! Where's sapphire?" I asked again. Another person barged through the door.

"RIGHT HERE!" She yelled, tackling me into a hug.

"Ah, Sapphire Birch, it's been a while, hasn't it?" May asked when Sapphire let me go. More confused glances.

"YOU TWO AREN'T TWINS? YOU LOOK EXACTLY THE SAME!" Gucci yelled out, surprised.

"It's an odd thing, we know." May and Sapphire answered in sync.

"Besides, I'm into contests," May pointed out.

"And I'm into battling!" Sapphire added. I laughed at their twin-like antics. "OH! We brought more people!"

"… Who?" I asked hesitantly. The door burst open once more.

"HEY PEOPLES!" Leaf yelled, smile wide.

"LEAF!" I yelled, hugging her almost instantly.

"Noisy woman." Gary muttered, walking in after her.

"Gary?" Ash asked in disbelief.

"Hey, wait for me!"

"EMERALD!"

"Hey, what's up?" He asked, high fiving the people he knew.

"You." Paul suddenly pointed at Ruby, "I want to fight you."

"I don't fight." Ruby shrugged.

"How can you not fight?"

"I'm into Pokémon contests, like my sister."

"But your father's a gym leader!"

"And?"

"Whatever, weak." Paul spat, sitting back down.

"Yet another reason why I don't like the Shinji family." Ruby muttered, but a couple of Pokémon caught his eye. "OH! What a beautiful Ponyta! And is that a shinx? WHAT A GORGEOUS EEVEE! Oh, a pretty Riolu!"

"Don't start with us Ruby." I warned. He smiled, but backed off.

"If you children didn't notice, this is a meditation room!" The old lady scolded.

"Right, sorry." We all muttered, sitting down in a circle again.

"Who will go first?" She asked impatiently.

"Well, I guess I will. Paul, I'm sorry I didn't believe you at first a couple of days ago. I should've. And I'm sorry." Dawn sighed. Paul nodded, although I noticed his small smile directed at dawn while no one else did.

"I'm okay, just a little nervous. There's a lot going on lately between all of us." May sighed. My eyes dropped as I stared at the ground in front of me. "It's like the last few days; we've been growing farther and farther apart." And that hurt. I came to this school a few days ago. Is that because of… me?

"I agree." Drew nodded, mind distant.

"I think it's all the freak's fault!" A shrill voice added from behind us. We turned to see it was Lily.

"What are you doing here?" I asked softly, my eyes returning to the ground.

"I can be here too! And I'm joining the circle." She exclaimed, sitting across from me. "And it's all her fault, by the way!" She explained, pointing at me. "Ever since she got here, everyone's been arguing! Our nice school has turned into a dramatic battlefield! We all can't be friends anymore! I'm tired of it!" Lily shouted, and actually started to cry. "Is she really a better friend than me? Sure, I left during the middle of a fight because I was BRAINWASHED! She, on the other hand, left you all willingly! Just to go back to her precious championship!" I was glad that no one else that didn't know was in the room at the moment. So she did remember… but still, that doesn't stop the stinging I feel. "You all abandoned and turned against me when she came! Immediately! What happened to the two months we spent as friends? Aaron, what happened to us? We even went out! And now you're sour to me!" That stung even worse.

"Our relationship was over when I found out you cheated on me with Riley." Aaron growled lowly when all was silent. Lily cried some more.

"You don't even care!" And he has a good reason too- "It because of you!" She pointed at me again. "If she really cared about you all, wouldn't she be crying because she felt guilty for leaving all of you? Like I am now?" Eyes were turned on me. I didn't shed of tear. But that didn't reflect on what I felt inside. Cold. Empty. So sad. Confused.

Why?

"Marina…" Misty trailed sadly. She must've known how I felt, at least some of what was going through my head. I have too much to handle. Suddenly, I wouldn't mind being back in Eterna forest, about a year ago, when I thought there was too much going on. This is worse. Much worse.

"_Mommy!"_ Ace cried, jumping into my arms. I knew he felt what I did. I could tell.

"She's not even trying to defend herself!" Lily exclaimed angrily. Suddenly, all the newborn Pokémon in the room lowered their heads and began crying as well.

"Lux?" Aaron asked panicked, picking him up and trying to calm him down.

"Todo!" Misty cried out, trying to calm his as well.

"Princess! What did you do to our Pokémon? Stop it! You're hurting them!" Lily shouted. I gasped shortly. They can feel my emotions? No one should ever feel as bad as I do! I have to stop! I took deep breaths, and I could feel all that pain return to my body. The Pokémon stopped crying, staring sadly as I stiffened. It felt worse than before. I couldn't stop Ace from feeling this way; I think our feelings are directly connected somehow.

"You poor soul…" The old woman whispered, staring as sadly as the Pokémon. I turned to her, face expressionless. "Oh, you poor thing." I stood up abruptly.

"I'm going to Goldenrod. I can't sit around until tomorrow when we go. This could go operational by then." I explained, turning towards the door. I stopped quickly, turning towards the old woman. "I don't know who you are, but you're not like the rest. I trust you to keep this a secret." I stated to her. She nodded, frowning.

"Of course, Champion Marina. You can count on me." She attempted to smile.

"How are you going to get there? As far as I know, you don't have RayRay." Aaron asked.

"I do have other methods of travel."

"They'll notice!" May exclaimed.

"I don't care." I growled, walking towards the door.

"You'll be expelled!"

"Pokémon are more important."

"You-"

"I'm going. That's it. Is anyone coming?" I turned, eyes searching.

"Why are you risking it all?" Lily screamed.

"Because that is her responsibility as a Champion." The old woman answered quickly. "Before you go, would you like everyone to feel what you feel? I do have the power to do that. It would help them understand." She taunted with a smile.

"No." I answered immediately. "Is anyone coming?" I repeated. Of course, Ash and Misty stepped up. AND, to my relief, Gary, Leaf, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald stood as well.

"Why is contest boy going? He can't fight." Paul smirked. Ruby glared down at him. And not one of his usual glares, but his 'battle mode' glares.

"Just because I don't fight, doesn't mean I can't." He growled lowly and threateningly, turning back to us after.

"Were in it together." Misty declared. We all nodded before turning towards the door.

"Be sure to remember the special moves I taught you!" The old woman smiled. I froze, whipping around quickly.

"Kimberley?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes?"

"Whoa, Kimberley?" Ash, Aaron, Gucci, Leaf, and Gary asked, confused.

"Kimberley who?" The others asked.

"Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, you should remember!" I scolded.

"Actually, they weren't taught by Kimberley, only the bands themselves!" Leaf explained.

"Oh. Well then, Kimberley… Thanks… for everything." I whispered, before we all turned for the door once more.

"Why can't you be normal, for once? Why are you always the center of everything?" Lily shrieked angrily.

"Ask Arceus." I growled before pushing the doors open, almost storming out.

"That is the strongest will I've ever seen." I faintly heard Kimberley whisper before the doors closed.

"How are we getting there?" Misty asked.

"Easy." I whistled lowly after my reply. We secretly exited the school, waiting in the forest next door.

"_You called?" _He asked, waiting in front of us.

"We need a ride to Goldenrod City. You mind helping?" I asked him. He nodded and sent out a bolt of electricity quickly. Soon, Entei, Suicune, Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos, Lugia, and Ho-oh himself appeared in our little clearing.

"Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos! I haven't seen you all in so long!" Leaf smiled, hugging each of them.

"Does she-" I interrupted emerald.

"She caught all three of them." He only nodded.

"Lugia, Entei!" Ash and Misty cheered. Lugia nodded to them. Ash turned to Ho-oh seriously.

"Ho-oh." He nodded. Ho-oh stared at him, nodding back at him after awhile.

"Pick your partner!" I smiled, hopping on Ria. Leaf got on her Moltres, Gary got on Leaf's Zapdos, and Emerald got on Leaf's Articuno. Misty happily hopped on Lugia's back, while Ash hesitantly climbed on Ho-oh's. Ruby and Sapphire stood back.

"Oh, what Beautiful Pokémon!" Ruby gushed. Sapphire rolled her eyes, jumping on Suicune. Entei walked up to Ruby, waiting. "Oh? Entei! A very be-"

"Just get on, Ruby!" We all yelled. He grumbled, jumping on Entei's back quickly.

"You sure you guys can handle it? Goldenrod is pretty far…" I taunted.

"_We can handle it." _Rai smiled, before taking off. It was nightfall when we got to Goldenrod. Our legendary partners nodded and left when we reached our destination, disappearing in the shadows.

"To the Radio tower!" Ash smiled, before marching in its direction. Everyone turned and smiled at each other, before running to catch up with him.

And that was only the start of our troubles.

* * *

**And only the start indeed... I hope you all liked it! Leave a review and tell me what you think! See ya soon!**

**~Kioku7**


	11. Raiding Radio Tower!

**Alright, here's Chapter 11, where things get... interesting... I love all your reviews! Oh, you can actually find past book eleven of Pokemon Adventures online! Oh, The meditation room is for fighting type or psychic type trainers and pokemon, or where people come to to get rid off tons of stress. Kimberely is the person who teaches the trios of pokedex holders in Pokemon Adventures the ultimate water, fire, and grass type moves, Hydro Pump, Blast Burn and I think... Frenzy Plant? No! Wait, Yes, Frenzy Plant. I hope that answers most of the questions!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Pokemon! Only the OCS!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Slipping into the tower unnoticed, we crept up the stairs. Many civilians were huddled in a corner, surrounded by laughing team Rocket grunts.

"How do we take care of this?" Misty asked lowly. I sighed.

"We need to get through this as quickly as possible… but we can't just leave them there… we need to blend in!"

"The photographer!" Leaf gasped. We sent her questioning glances. "There's a photographer in this town that owns team rocket uniforms!" She explained. We nodded and snuck back out, running through the night to find that man. Leaf led us to a small, dark house. "This is him." She stated, knocking on the door quickly. A middle aged man opened it, eyes fearful.

"What do you want?" He shakily asked.

"We need your uniforms to save the people in the radio tower." Gary explained quickly. The man's eyes brightened, and he ushered us in his home, throwing some black clothes at us.

"Put these on! I have four bathrooms, the boys can use the left side of the house, and the ladies can use the right. I'll show you." He explained, showing us the bathrooms and walking back into his living room. His house is A LOT bigger on the inside! Anyway, I changed into a black team rocket grunt's uniform for the SECOND time in my life. Remember? The first was galactic HQ. We walked out of the bathrooms and to the living room, where the man, Ace, Lou, Pikachu, and Todo were waiting. "I wish you all good luck! Please, rescue everyone soon and stop Team Rocket!" He exclaimed, pushing us out of his home. I picked Ace up in my arms, and we ran back to the radio tower, sneaking in once more. This time, we freely walked into the room with grunts, and they nodded at us, still smirking at the scared civilians. In all, there were eight grunts in the room.

Perfect.

We each made our way to a grunt standing behind them. Looking at each other, we counted down silently.

3

2

1

The grunts fell down, unconscious and the cornered civilians gasped, almost shouting.

"Hurry, go! No one's downstairs! Get home quickly!" Sapphire instructed. They nodded hesitantly, before running past us and out of the building. We sighed, running up to the next floor. Very few grunts were in it this time. We did NOT expect to see three people there though, not in team rocket, tied up to each other in a corner with gags in their mouths.

"Silver? Chris? Gold? Lyra?" Leaf whispered in question. Their eyes widened as they saw us all come in. We nodded to each other, performing the same task as we did a floor ago. Leaf hurriedly rushed over to help them out of their bindings.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chris asked, surprised.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"We came to stop my father." Silver sighed, standing up and stretching. Most people's eyes widened.

"G-g-Giovanni is your father?" Ruby stuttered.

"Yeah, what of it?" Silver growled back.

"Oh my gosh we were step siblings at a point!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up I the air.

"… "

"Come on guys, we can celebrate reunions later, we have to stop Team Rocket!" Sapphire scolded, running up a flight of stairs with everyone else behind her. I saw everyone else, because there was a slight complication.

I didn't follow.

It wasn't my fault! There was a door hidden in plain sight that seemed suspicious! What was I supposed to do?

"Marina, come on!" Gold whisper/shouted from the top of the stairs.

"You guys go on without me, I have to check something!" I explained, rushing into the unlocked, hidden door. Oddly enough, it was a giant hall. Running down it, I came across an elevator. "Let's see where you go now, ne?" I smiled to myself, pushing the up button. What I didn't expect, again, was there to be about ten grunts in it.

"Which floor?" One grumbled.

"Top." He nodded and let me in. It was silent, except for the occasional grunts from the grunts, (WOW), and the elevator finally reached its destination. Another surprise was that Arianna was standing right in front of the elevator, waiting. I almost screamed when the doors opened. Alright, this will be easy, just don't draw attention to your-

"You." She pointed at me. I gasped, but nodded. "Come here. The rest of the grunts go down and take care of the captured hostages." She commanded. I was pushed off the elevator, Ace in arms, and stood in front of Arianna's intimidating gaze. "Who are you?" She asked, inspecting me.

"Melody Kast, Ma'am." I replied almost immediately, in a lower voice.

"Melody? I don't remember enrolling a Melody…" She mused. "Ah, yes! Now I remember!" I almost sighed in relief. "But Melody, normal grunts do not get a rare Pokémon such as an Eevee, where did you get yours?" She asked, smirking.

"I've caught it by myself ma'am."

"And you're looks! I don't remember seeing you around at all…"

"This is my first mission."

"My, do we have an answer for everything?" I stayed silent that time. "Well, Melody, I have picked you to be an assistant in this mission. Do not fail me, or there will be severe consequences." She growled. I nodded shortly, standing straight. "Come with me, we must see the other executives." She sighed, walking away. I followed her to a meeting room of some sort, where three other people waited. They included Petrel, Proton, and a blue haired man I have never seen before.

"Arianna, what took so long?" The blue haired man asked.

"I had to choose our assistant, dear Archer." She smiled, sitting down. I remained standing at the door. His gaze turned to me quickly.

"And what made you pick _her_, dear Arianna? We obviously possess more power than she ever could!" He said 'her' with so much disgust; I actually wanted to punch him. Unfortunately, that would blow my cover, so that's out.

"She's…. unique…." Arianna mused in reply.

"Oi, I've seen you somewhere before!" Proton exclaimed, getting up and standing in front of me. I remained emotionless. "Eh, never mind. She reminds me of someone strong, but she's probably a weakling!" He snickered.

"Let's find out, then." Petrel snickered as well. Archer stood, sending out a Houndoom.

"Fight me." He smirked. I looked down at Ace, who was still in my arms, and we nodded at each other. Letting him jump out of my arms and stand in front of that Houndoom, I was scared. He looked so small… so fragile compared to the dark Pokémon. But, I knew Ace could take it down, that, I was certain.

"You're going to use that little thing against his Houndoom? Not too smart either…" Proton laughed. Arianna sighed.

"Looks like I didn't have a correct judgment." She grumbled. I didn't reply, but inside, I was smirking. I looked down at Ace, who turned to me, smiling.

"_Go_." The Houndoom was down within seconds. No one expected it either. They stood, wide eyed and jaw to the ground.

"How did you-"

"Shh, Proton. We have a new executive." Archer smiled in my direction. It was then I spoke up.

"What exactly is the mission here, anyway?"

"To send out the sound waves across johto, of course." Archer smiled again.

"And how would we do that?"

"With a push of this button."

"… So, where's our boss?"

"At his quarters, where he should be."

"Ah… Proton, was it? You seem very familiar as well… an ex-team Galactic member, maybe?"

"Yes. My colleagues and I have switched organizations after being abandoned by our superiors." He growled. I nodded. So, Ex-team Galactic is here too?

"Any more, questions, executive…? I'm sorry, I don't think I got a name…."

"Melody." I replied instantly again.

"Ah, yes, Melody what?"

"Melody Kast of Viridian city."

"Really?" Archer asked, vaguely interested.

"Actually…" I sighed, getting out my poke balls and holding their tiny forms in between my fingers. "No."

"You dare lie to your superiors?" Proton yelled, outraged. Arianna seethed while Petrel sat, smirking. They all got their full teams out. I smirked in response. "You think you can win four against one team? You have another thing coming!"

"Why so confident, girl? You're smirking like you're not worried… unless, you really aren't…." Petrel mused, still smirking. I only responded by letting my team out.

"_Please take care of this for me." _They nodded, Swamp and Ninnie, fighting their own teams while Absol helped Manny and Ace helped Bannettie. A minute passed, and all executives were wide eyed, their teams destroyed.

"Just who exactly are you?" Arianna asked in fear, backing away. I pulled off the team Rocket hat, revealing my orange and black bandana underneath. Proton and Arianna gasped while Petrel smirked knowingly.

"I'm Marina Ketchum, current Champion of Hoenn, and the Child of Thunder."

"Y-you again!" Arianna and Proton gasped.

"You've met already?" Archer asked, mildly amused.

"She's one of the people foiling our plans!"

"Well, I didn't know what she looked like, but the Child of Thunder herself? It is a great Honor, really, Ms. Marina. And you achieved Hoenn Championship as well? Impressive." Archer mused, clapping his hands together. "And just exactly what are you doing here? By yourself, none the less?" Suddenly, the whole group came barreling through the door. I noticed Chris, Gold, Lyra and Silver were dressed in the uniforms as well.

"That was a lot of grunts." Ash gasped for air. Everyone nodded in agreements.

"Ah, see? Grunts, attack!" Archer laughed. Everyone stood up straight, staring at Archer. "You idiotic underlings! Attack her!" He shouted. They actually started laughing, coming to stand beside me. "Grunts?"

"I'm sorry; did you think I came alone? What a mistake you've made, Archer." I laughed. He growled, hand inching towards the button.

The button that begins the pain to Pokémon.

Manny, on the other hand, was already at the cursed machine, ripping it to shreds. Archer gasped in horror as his precious device fell in front of him.

"And now, your four are-" I was interrupted by… something…. running through the wall, starting to attack us. It was HUGE! And green… I couldn't focus because one by one, my friends began to fall, too exhausted from previous fights to fight effectively. I barely dodged the object as it came ramming for me. Suddenly, Absul started growling from beside me. An identical Absol came running in from the darkness, growing back at Absul. A Kadabra came next, glaring down at Bannettie, who stepped up to face it. The green blur finally stopped when it came face to face with Swamp, glaring and growling. I finally realized it was a Tyranitar. Manny ran up to this meeting-stare down line, to be faced with a seething Staravia. Ninnie faced a Typhlosion, stepping out from the darkness. Finally, Ace, who had jumped into my arms after everyone came into the room, jumped back down, growling at two figures, one human, and the other small. The small figure floated out of the darkness, staring down harshly at everyone. It was then I finally recognized him.

"Uxie?" I asked in disbelief. He looked shocked at me, frozen in place. "Everyone, stand down!" I commanded quickly.

"_They're trying to hurt us. To hurt you!" _Manny growled.

"No, no! Guys, it's Uxie! We're perfectly sa-" I was cut off when a flamethrower was shot right next to my head. I froze, shocked like Uxie.

"_Stop saying such nonsense. We are here to fight off evil." _The Typhlosion growled in a feminine voice. My team started to growled, hunching back to strike.

"But we're not evil." I shook my head. The opposing Pokémon seemed surprised.

"_You can understand us?"_ Kadabra asked. I nodded. They only started to growl again. _"It still doesn't prove you're not evil." _Uxie suddenly sprang out, standing between the two lines the Pokémon had created and waving its arms wildly.

"_STOP! She's not the enemy! Stop fighting! We aren't the enemy either! This is a big misunderstanding!" _He shouted in explanation.

"What's that, Justice? Not the enemy? How? They're even wearing Team Rocket uniforms!" A low voice asked from the shadows. He finally stepped out into the light. He was our age, with dark brown hair like Paul's, long and free formed down to his neck in the back. It barely covered his green eyes as well. His pants were black, as well as his short-sleeved shirt, with occasional grey stripes. But something struck out to me.

He can understand pokemon too?

"It was for infiltration purposes….." Misty croaked from exhaustion.

"I don't believe you."

"Just listen to Uxie, er… Justice!" I corrected. He glared at me, before looking back at Uxie, who was still trying to get the Pokémon to stop growling at each other.

"_It's true! Not the enemy!" _No side seemed to stand down, although Ace backed off, jumping up into my arms again.

"_Stand down." _I commanded quickly. My team growled one last time, before sitting down in sync, calm, yet still edgy.

"How did you do that without saying anything?" He asked.

"So you can't hear my commands either… good!" I smiled to myself. His team growled at my response. "Hey, I was only checking- where are you going, Archer?" I asked lowly, not even turning around. I could hear his soft footsteps trying to leave the room when they first started. He froze in place. "And I wanted to show you my power, too!" I sighed, spinning towards him. He gulped, still frozen. I brought my hand up, and flicked my finger in our direction, sending him flying across the room, coming to a sudden stop in front of me. "And… left!" I smiled, my finger flicking towards the left. He flew into that direction as well. "Right!" He followed unwillingly. "Up!" He was raised into the air. "Now, you're probably awed at how I'm doing this… but the truth is you don't need power, my dear Archer. Illusions are just as effective!" I smiled again. He turned, gasping as he saw Bannettie, who finally made himself visible, smile at him, still holding Archer in mid-air. "Down." I smiled wickedly, sending him hurling towards the ground. He hit it, falling unconscious on contact.

"Why did you do that?" The boy from the shadows asked.

"He deserves it if he tried to unleash that hideous noise to the pokemon world." I muttered, turning back to the boy.

"Well… My name's Noah. Noah Blackheart. You?" He asked, hand out stretched. I took it, hesitantly.

"Marina Ketchum." I nodded as we shook hands. I turned to my friends quickly.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, only exhausted. There must have been about two hundred grunts in this tower!" Gold sighed.

"Really? Wow, Rocket's have up-ed their security." I nodded. "Well, at least we stopped that stupid machine."

"Oh Marina, meet my team real quick. First is Justice." He started, gesturing to Uxie.

"Justice." I nodded.

"_Thunder." _He nodded back.

"Thunder?" Noah asked, confused.

"It's nothing." I shook my head.

"Anyway, this is Liberty." He gestured to the Absol.

"_Marina." _She acknowledged. I nodded back to her.

"Wisdom, the Kadabra." Wisdom was busy meditating, but he opened an eye to nod. "Freedom, the Staravia."

"_Nice to meet you." _She smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too, Freedom."

"Law." Noah gestured to the Tyranitar, who turned his head stubbornly. "And Sovereign."

"_Nice to meet you,_ _Thunder."_

"Am I universally known as thunder now?" She only nodded in return.

"What's with this Thunder thing?" Noah asked.

"Oh, nothing! It's just a nickname that I got a while back ago!" I covered. It's ironic, you know? I used to call Rai Thunder when I didn't know who he was… "Well, I should introduce you to my team then, huh? Anyway, this is Swamp,"

"_Hello."_ He nodded.

"Ninnie,"

"_It's a Pleasure."_

"Manny,"

"_Hi!"_

"Bannettie," He only nodded. "Absul," Absul only nodded as well. "And Ace."

"_Hello everyone!"_ He greeted cheerfully from my arms.

"Now, we should probably be heading back now, since-" We were suddenly interrupted when about two hundred grunts came running into the large room. "Uh…"

"More grunts?" Everyone groaned.

"Marina, we're too exhausted to fight them all! We need to get out of here, we already destroyed their device!" Misty explained. I sighed, but nodded, making a solid path though the grunts with Swamp's hydro cannon. We started running down the steps, when I stopped, turning behind us.

No one was there…

"Guys, we can stop running." I shouted, making everyone stop. They turned, looking behind us.

"Why did they stop?" Sapphire asked, confused.

"Too scared, I guess." Noah shrugged. Everyone suddenly froze, looking behind me.

"What? What is it?" I asked them, turning. Unexpected surprise yet again, guess who we see walking towards us in a fake Rocket uniform too?

"Aaron?" Everyone asked in disbelief. I smiled widely.

"I knew it! You're not the one to stay behind!" I smiled, running up towards him. He smiled at me.

"I only stayed behind to make sure Kaleb wouldn't come. I felt it was too dangerous, especially staying in a school full of team Rocket." He explained, scratching the back of his neck. I smiled at him again.

"OH! Aaron, I'd like you to meet our new friend, Noah. Noah, this is Aaron." I introduced, pulling Aaron up to Noah. They nodded at each other, but I didn't miss the slight glare from Aaron. His eyes suddenly narrowed even more, turning towards the empty hall and sending out all of his team. Except Charizard and Lux…. I wonder why?

"Everyone, get back there's approaching team Rocket grunts!" He exclaimed. We started running again, but every time I looked behind me, no one was there… Aaron seemed frantic though… is there something I'm missing? He suddenly stopped, pulling on my arm.

"What's wrong?" I asked, aware that everyone was running ahead of us, turning the corner and out of sight. We were alone now. Aaron himself seemed in a daze.

"I'm sorry." He whispered lowly.

"Sorry? About what?" I smiled at him. It's very few times he says sorry, these moments are so rare! But I'd at least like to know what he was apologizing for-

My eyes widened as I felt a sudden pressure at the back of my neck. My eyes drooped as I was surrounded by darkness, and the last thing I saw was Aaron's face.

Smirking.

But, what was that blur behind him,

The sudden tint of red in his eyes?

And unfortunately, the last thing I heard was the surprised shouts of my friends.

* * *

**Oh no! Aaron became traitor? What's this? And what happens to the rest of the gang? Who knows! Find out in the next chapter! I'll see ya soon!**

**~Kioku7**


	12. Split

**I feel like I need to post this chapter now, so... here you go! Now the bads news is... the gang's not going to get a happy Valentines day... but that doesn't mean you won't! Happy Valentines day If I can't post before then, but I probably will... Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this, because more things are going to happen, or at least that's how I'm planning it from now. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! Only the OCS!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It get's awkward when your best friend betrayed you, and you're in the same room.

It's even more awkward if one of you is chained to the wall,

And the other is a part of a secret bad guy organization.

Ah yes, this awkward silence is consuming, isn't it?

"Why?" I only asked, Ace perking up beside me at the sudden voice. He shook his head, still in his uniform. He was leaning on the wall across from me, just staring with Lux sitting next to them, completely obvious to what was going on. The silence returned, but was thankfully broken when Giovanni burst through the jail cell. He stormed over to me, lifting me up by the collar of my shirt.

"Where are they?" He demanded.

"Who?" I asked quietly.

"Your friends! They're gone! Somehow, they escaped from our ambush! Where have they gone?" He demanded again. I smirked. If they got away, that mean they went to our secret meeting place in Goldenrod City.

"So, they got away, huh? Too bad for you! I hate to break it to you Giovanni, but you're losing." I taunted. He growled, throwing me to the ground again. I cringed, but slowly hid a protesting Ace behind me.

"You will talk." He threatened, pulling out a switchblade. I blinked at him, smirking and shaking my head. He growled and swung, giving me deep cuts on my arms and legs. "Tell me."

"No." More cuts, a small one at the bottom of my ribcage and a deep, long cut across my stomach. I bit my lip from screaming out. It burned. He backed off, smirking.

"Will you tell me now?"

"N-no." I stuttered, a burst of pain coming from my arms. There were two cuts on each arm, one on my lower arms and one near my shoulders. There were also two cuts on my legs, short cuts near my thighs and then long, deep cuts on my calves.

"My, my, what's this? Is the great Marina breaking? It seems so!" He laughed evilly. I sat with my head dropped, silent. "It seems like we aren't loosing, right?" He laughed as he was about to leave the cell.

"What about your son?" It was more like a question to myself since it was so low. But he heard it, I knew that, because he stopped suddenly, whirling around.

"What are you talking about?"

"You son, Silver, what about him?" Giovanni looked surprised.

"Silver... my son…" He trailed confused, holding his head like he had a mild headache.

"He's here to stop you, Giovanni. He just wants to be with his father, and make sure his father doesn't get into any more trouble. So why are you doing this?"

"Silver… My son… here to stop me? You say he wants to spend time with me?" He asked, almost innocently. I looked up at his face and found a confused look on it. "But, they told me-" He suddenly grabbed his head, screaming in pain. His entire mood had changed. "You will talk no more, weakling! Given time, we will get the answer from you." And with that, he walked away. Aaron stood up across from me, head down as I was and stiffly walked out of the cell, slamming the bars behind him. I gave him one last glance, and was shocked at what I saw.

A face so torn.

Why? He's the one who betrayed me!

***GOLDENROD CITY -BILL'S HOUSE***

"Where is everyone? They were supposed to meet me DAYS ago! I just hope they're okay…" Bill trailed, staring sadly out of his window, where it was raining.

***BACK IN JAIL CELL***

I finally let Ace come out from behind me.

"_Mommy, you're hurt!" _He cried out, looking me over.

"I'm fine Ace, really!" I smiled unconvincingly. He only shook his head as he cried.

"_It's my fault! If I was stronger, and not this… this Baby, I would be able to protect you! I'm so weak! I couldn't save you! I'm sorry, Mommy!" _He cried, sobbing.

"Stop." I suddenly commanded harshly. He looked up sadly, his cry became weaker. "Don't you ever say that Ace, you hear me? You are the strongest Eevee I have ever seen, and you're only two and a half days old! You don't need to change anything! Ace, you are perfect to me, you understand?" I scolded. He stopped, with a shocked expression, and nodded. I nodded back at him. There was a shadow I didn't notice before, looming over us. I turned to see _he_ came back, leaning on the bars of the cell from the outside. I heard sobbing again and I was about to scold Ace again, when I realized it was Lux who was crying. And he was still in the jail cell with us. "Lux? What's wrong?"

"_Daddy! He's not the same! Something's wrong! He wouldn't do this! He wouldn't let you get hurt! He wouldn't leave me!"_ Lux cried. I gasped shortly, turning to the expressionless Aaron.

"You abandoned Lux?" I asked, outraged. He was silent. "You abandoned you own son? How could you? What in the world is going on, Aaron? You would never do this!" He was still silent. I turned back to Lux, who was still crying. "Lux, come here." I murmured lowly. He ran and crashed into me, crying. He suddenly stopped, backing up and staring at me, shocked.

"_Y-you're my-"_ He stopped, completely shocked.

"She's your what Lux? Say it." Aaron suddenly demanded. What is he up to?

"_My mother!"_ He cried again. I stayed silent. _"Why didn't you tell me?"_

"Well, think about it for a second Lux, She couldn't tell you in two days. The first day, you were scared by Lily, and the second you two barely saw each other. Do you understand why I left you in the cell by yourself with her for a couple of days now?" Aaron asked softly, gently. I blinked. A couple of days? How long was I out? Lux nodded at Aaron, smiling now. Aaron nodded, opening the jail cell and picking Lux up, hugging him close. "I didn't mean to be that cruel, I'm sorry."

"_Wait a minute, if you're my mother, than that means Ace is my brother!"_ Lux concluded.

"_And that means… you're my dad?"_ Ace asked innocently, standing in front of Aaron hopefully. He nodded down at Ace, picking him up as well. Ace let out a cheerfully cry, snuggling closer to Aaron.

Why the sudden mood swing?

"And you," He turned to me, "We need to get you out of here as soon as possible; I can't stand to see you in any more danger…" He sighed sadly and undid the chains on my hands. I stood up quickly. "Sorry for the… sudden turn in sides… I don't know what got over me-" He suddenly dropped Lux and Ace, who landed on their feet, and grabbed his head, much like Giovanni. Behind him was another black blur- wait…. Was that an unown?

Realization struck me like Lightning.

He was being controlled.

"Fight it Aaron! You're stronger than an unown!" I shouted, trying to be encouraging. He nodded, gritting his teeth.

"_Ace, I want you to use Aura sphere when that black unown Pokémon becomes visible, okay?" _I commanded in my mind. He nodded, standing straighter. The unown had to make an appearance due to Aaron's struggling, and Aura sphere was fired. The unown fell quickly, but Aaron didn't stop struggling.

"Before I go, Lux I want you to go with your mother. Protect your family, even if it means attacking me, okay? Marina, take Lux's poke ball! Get out of here, now!" He suddenly stopped, standing up firmly. "Never mind."

"Guys, let's go!" I shouted, running away from Aaron with Lux and Ace by my side.

Here's the unexpected surprise of the day-

Lux _evolved._

No, _double_ evolved.

While running.

A giant Luxray was running next to us, and he slowed down, crouching to let us climb on. I held onto Ace as Lux ran farther and farther away from Aaron. We gained a lot of distance, so much that we couldn't see Aaron anymore, so I thanked Lux and got off him. He seemed exhausted.

"Would you like to go into your poke ball, now?"

"_Yes, please, mom." _He gasped. I nodded, returning him. This is odd… I have seven pokemon on me… and none went to the PC…. I stopped in the hallway, wondering why none of the grunts had noticed I escaped, or better yet, why there weren't any here, when yet another door hidden in plain sight appeared in front of me.

And you know how much of a sucker I am for hidden doors.

***PALLET TOWN- KETCHUM RESIDENCE***

"I wonder how Ash and Marina are doing…." Mom trailed, staring out of the window, where it was raining. "And what's with this bad weather? It was sunny a few days ago… but now it won't stop raining… did something bad happen?" There was a sudden banging at the door. Mom rose quickly, frightened, and ran over to the door, stopping in front of it. "Who is it?" She asked hesitantly.

"Mrs. Ketchum, Please open the door!"

"Gary?" Mom asked herself, throwing the door open quickly. Many people ran in from the freezing rain. "And friends." She commented to herself with a smile. Everyone seemed disturbed. "You all seemed sad, what's wrong? And why are you wearing torn up rocket uniforms? Don't tell me you kids got into trouble!"

"No, Mrs. Ketchum… Ash, Marina, and Misty… their all missing…" Leaf whispered. The air seemed to tense quickly.

"M-m-missing?" Mom stuttered, stepping back in shock. Everyone nodded sadly, yet firmly.

"Now, Mrs. Ketchum, we need to ask you a question," Gary started seriously, despite the sad mood, "Before we were attacked again, Ash and Misty shared a very crucial memory with all of us. They said Marina had seen it too, so we need to know. I know it's not a comfortable topic for you, but the answer might help us find them, and fast."

"Of course! Anything! They're all the world to me!" Mom cried, tears running down her face. It was silent. "Please, just ask! I want to help them!"

"We need to know," Gary started,

"About Ash and Marina's real father."

* * *

**Added suspense, Check! Yes, things are getting really interesting now, at least for me. I hope you all are as excited as I am! Valentines day may be a couple days away, but- Aw, I can't give you the hint! It'll almost give it away... Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews are always appreciated! See ya soon!**

**~Kioku7**


	13. Meeting the Enemy?

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Thanks for all of the reviews again! I was just taking a trip down memory lane *COUGH Journey Of My Own COUGH* and now I hope I can make this as good as that story! Anyway, **

**DISCLAIMER: I Do not OWN pokemon! Only the OCS**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What?" Mom asked, taking another step back.

"Please Mrs. Ketchum, we don't have a lot of time! We've already sent Ruby, Emerald, Sapphire, Krystal, and Gold back to the school for preparations! We need to know the answer!" Noah explained.

"W-well… what do you want to know?"

***UNKNOWN AREA***

"Ugh, where am I?" Misty croaked, sitting up and holding her head. She looked around and was surprised to find herself surrounded by forest. "And why is it so cold?" She asked herself, wrapping her arms around herself at an attempt for warmth. She stood up slowly, wandering around in vain. "If only I knew where I was…"

"_Misty._" A voice echoed from behind her. She froze, turning slowly to come face to face with an old… acquaintance.

"Y-you!" She stuttered because of the sudden chill. "Wait… I can understand you?"

"_You always could. Come along descendent, we have to get you back now."_

***UNKNOWN AREA #2***

"Uh... What the- What am I doing in Tin Tower?" Ash groaned, sitting up. His voice echoed through the empty hallways. "Where is everybody?"

"_Not here."_

"Oh. Are they at school?"

"_Yes."_

"Okay…. Wait a minute-" Ash turned quickly to see where the voice was coming from. "Who's there?" He asked, the tiniest hint of panic in his voice.

"_Relax, Chosen. We just need to get you back now, sorry for the inconvenience." _

"You!"

"_Yes, now let's get going, Chosen, we have a long way to go." _

***BACK WITH MARINA***

I opened the door hesitantly, only to find a set of stairs behind it. Racing up the steps out of curiosity, I found yet ANOTHER door at the top. I looked around me, before opening it slowly. It was dark. Very dark. There was only a small source of light in the middle of the room, where there was a clear column of some sort.

With something in it.

I rushed over to it trying to see what it was, but all I saw was black and purple, so I looked for a switch-

Wait.

Black and…

Purple?

My eyes slowly traveled back to the figure, and I found, with a start, that it was staring right at me. I jumped back as its intense gaze stared at me.

"Y-you!" I stuttered in shock.

"_So, you finally came. Good job, Thunder, but you're late." _He sighed, shaking his head. I didn't really know what to say, that is, until I heard hurried footsteps run up the stairs behind me. He looked down at me from his place, before commanding: "_Hide." _I nodded quickly, running behind a bookshelf in the shadows. Aaron came running in a few moments later, eyes traveling around the room. They lingered for a second on where I was hiding, to which I almost had a heart attack, and then turned the to test tube.

"Where is she?" He growled, eyes narrowed.

"_Who exactly, my dear Fire?" _Fire? Wait… I'm named Thunder because I'm the child of thunder… which means Aaron's the Child of Fire! I'm positive of it!

"You know who, Mew Three, don't make me press it."

_"Oh, I'd rather you didn't, actually."_

"Then tell me."

"_Well, I have not seen her other than a few days ago, when I escaped."_ Aaron tensed at the word escape. _"Of course, I was caught when I saw her, but other than that, I have not seen Thunder. Why do you ask?"_ ... He saw me when he was captured... wait a minute... HE WAS THE ONE AT THE DOOR WHEN THE SCHOOL WAS ATTACKED!

"Don't play dumb with me, M3, I can tell when you're lying."

"_Yes, you always had that attribute, didn't you?" _Aaron growled once, before pressing a button on the side of Mew Three's Test tube. Mew three let out an earsplitting cry as he was electrocuted.

A cry so familiar.

It was the same, Pokémon controlling, head-ache inducing, painful cry team rocket was using.

So…

They've been hurting Mew Three getting that sound!

Mew Three's in trouble!

I gasped, eyes widening as I sat, frozen. I tried to get up and help him, but something was holding me down. When I looked, I was surprised to find that it was a couple of nails bent backward, pinning me in my place. They weren't like that before, in fact, it looks like they were recently bent, so how-

One look at Mew Three's eyes told me everything.

M-m-mew T-three was keeping me there?

Keeping me safe?

Why?

Tears were stinging my eyes, but I refused to let them fall, as if the smallest sound from me would let Aaron find me.

As if the smallest sound would make what Mew three just went through in vain.

I stayed frozen, even after Aaron stopped pressing the button and walked up to Mew Three's tube. Mew Three himself stared with sad eyes at Aaron.

"_Oh, you poor boy."_ Aaron stopped in his place. _"You're mind's on the verge of collapse. It's war in there, isn't it Fire?" _Aaron shook his head, like he was trying to get Mew Three's words out of his head.

"You don't know what you're talking about." He growled weakly.

"_You're talking to a psychic here; I know exactly what I'm talking about." _Aaron growled once more, before turning away from Mew Three.

"Forget it, she'll show up tonight, I just know it." He stated before running out of the room, and down the stairs, slamming the door behind him. Mew Three returned his gaze to me, and I felt the nails bend back to their original position as I stared back at him, frozen. _"And you… poor girl…. It's war in your head as well. You must be so confused… well, let me take the time to apologize about what happened all those years ago, I didn't mean to do that. I was naïve. I am sorry." _I shook my head.

"Why?"

"_Why?"_

"Why did you let yourself go through that? Why did you protect me? They hurt you, and have been hurting you! Why did you let it go on? Why didn't you let them take me, so you could be safe? Why didn't you let me get up and fight for you?" I almost yelled, standing up.

"_Why? My dear Thunder, it was for both of our own good. You wouldn't be able to fight him, would you? You two are close, after all."_

"You say that like you know what I'm thinking! What I can do, and what's going through my head!"

"_Well, yes, I do. I am psychic, you know."_

"Then you know-"

"_Hush, Thunder, I know. I know what you're thinking, how much of a burden you carry. What you feel, your longings. I can feel it from miles away." _

"Then you know how thankful I am for you."

"_Yes, I know how much of a burden I am to you, and you hate me-what?"_ He asked in disbelief.

"Thank you Mew Three. I told you thank you, is that so hard to believe?"

"_Yes! It is! Thunder, you have no idea how complicated your mind is! Even after everything I did! Putting you in a coma, taking your father away, basically giving Team Rocket the key to ruling the world, how do you thank me?"_

"Because you protected me. Like you said, the coma was an accident, and you shouldn't apologize for team rocket's doings. They forced it out of you, by hurting you, you have no fault here!"

"_And you father?" _I stayed silent, still staring up at Mew Three as he blinked at me innocently. _"How did this become a therapy session?" _Mew three chuckled, closing his eyes. I half smiled back at him.

"Come on, Mew Three, we need to get you out of here."

"_I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, if I'm removed from this tube, I will most likely die." My heart almost stopped._

"W-what?"

"_Yes, I have a fatal injury from… well, from fighting Team Rocket, and well… I must heal. So I cannot leave. You must, however."_

"I'm not leaving you here!" I shook my head.

"_Like I said, you must. You need to stop their plan, you know that. You need to attend the gathering tonight."_

"But-"

"_You can even out the sound waves by overriding them with a new sound wave."_ He explained quickly. _"A certain pitch will stop the waves all together." _

"What?"

"_We're running out of time! Go, now!"_ He almost yelled at me, throwing me out of another door with his telekinesis. I held onto Ace tightly as I heard someone run in as I hit the ground on the other side. The last thing I saw was Mew Three raise his hand in my direction, slamming the door shut in my face. I sat frozen. _"GO!"_ I jumped up, running down the hall I was in. I turned a corner and threw open the door next to me, bolting through it. I could not believe what I saw.

I was in the school.

Where there were kids in the halls,

Wearing costumes.

I almost forgot,

"The All Hallo's Eve Ball is at 8:00, which is in ONE HOUR students! Please, get into your costumes and head over to the courtyard with your pokemon! Remember, wear your masks, it's a masquerade!" A familiar voice boomed over the school's intercom.

It's _Halloween._

* * *

**Ah yes, Halloween! Find out what happens next in the next chapter! Remember, Reviews are always appreiciated! See ya soon!**

**~Kioku7**


	14. Prefun

**I already had this typed up so... here! Happy Valentines day again! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokemon! Only the Ocs!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I dashed through the crowd of students rushing to their dorm rooms.

"Oh, look everyone, it's the _Hero._" Students snickered at me as I ran by.

"What's wrong, the hero loose? Those cuts are so fake!" I ignored the laughs, continuing to run with Ace in my arms. My arm was suddenly pulled, and I stumbled into a dark room as the door slammed shut behind me. I looked around, blinking, and gasped at who I saw.

"Guys?" I asked as they stared down at me with worried glances. Kaleb, Cheryl, Gucci, Barry, May, Drew, Dawn, Paul, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Gary, Leaf, Noah, Gold, Krystal, Joy, Brock, Lyra, and Silver were surrounding me.

"There you are! And we were worried about you!" Leaf sighed in relief, grabbing me into a hug. I winced at my cuts, but hugged her back anyway.

"Now we're all here. Good, now, here's the plan-" I interrupted Gary quickly.

"All? What about Ash and Misty?" It was silent.

"Misty and Ash are… gone…." Krystal trailed.

"Gone? What do you mean, _GONE_?"

"Marina! We don't have time to worry about the whereabouts of Ash and Misty, I'm sure their fine. We know for certain they're not in the hands of team rocket. Now here's the plan."

"What plan?" I asked innocently.

"The plan to stop Team Rocket tonight at the ball."

"… What's going to happen at the ball?"

"They're going to launch the sound waves TONIGHT at the ball instead of at the radio tower, geez where have you been?" Leaf answered for Gary.

"Knocked out for a couple days and kept in a jail cell, how about you?"

"Right, sorry."

"Anyway, tonight, we split up. Look for any suspicious activity in the teachers or students. Even though Team Rocket will be specifically looking for us, we'll be safe. This is a costume-masquerade ball; they're going to go through a lot more people before they even find us. The some of us that stayed behind should be safer than the others, which is just what we wanted." Gary explained.

"What?" Some of us asked.

"We didn't stay behind because we were scared; we stayed behind because it was part of the plan." Paul simply explained. I smiled widely.

"I knew you guys weren't wimps!" I laughed as I playfully bumped into Dawn, who smiled back.

"Now, getting back, since we can't get caught, we need to go in pairs to be safe. We can't all be together, and yet we can't be split up either, they could try to pick us off one by one. So, I'll go with Leaf, Sapphire with go with Ruby, Emerald with Noah, Dawn with Paul, Drew with May, Kaleb with Cheryl, Gucci with Barry, Gold with Krystal, and Silver with Lyra."

"And Marina?" Ruby asked, arms crossed in concern.

"Marina will have to go alone, but with someone else's pokemon in case of unexpected war."

"I'll let you borrow my sneasel," Silver suggested.

"No, it's fine. I have Lux. We'll be fine."

"You stick out like an open target to _him_, you know."

"That's what I'm hoping for. I'm willing to fight him now, at least try to convince him." Silver nodded at me.….Silver… OH! "Silver, your father!" I exclaimed suddenly.

"Yes, I know. We have to fight him… I'm aware." Silver sighed.

"No! Your father! He isn't trying to be evil! I think he's being controlled by the unown!" Everyone froze.

"How do you know?" Silver asked doubtfully.

"In the cell, I asked him about you. He seemed so confused, Silver! I know he's being controlled, I can feel it! It's just like with… Aaron… Don't give up on your father, you hear me?" I tried to explain. Silver looked doubtful again, but nodded none the less. May gasped suddenly.

"Alright, now that we all know the plan, it's time to get ready, so OUT!" She exclaimed, pushing all of the guys out of the room and shutting the door behind them. "Alright! Dawn, Gucci, Joy, Cheryl, and I have picked your costumes, so here!" May rushed, throwing everyone their own small bag. Sapphire pulled out a black dress that went to her knees, along with cat ears, a cat tail, and cat paw gloves.

"No."

"Sapphire!"

"I'm not going to be a cat for Halloween! Besides, I already have my own costume!" She sighed, going to the wardrobe. "Where is it, by the way?" She asked, turning to May.

"Oh, that costume you sent here? It's in the wardrobe." May waved off, turning to give other's their costumes.

"I'm looking in the wardrobe, and I can't find it!"

"Look harder!"

"If I look any harder, I'm going to find Narnia!" We burst out laughing. "Oh, found it!" Sapphire rushed into the bathroom, coming out a minute later to reveal that she was a pirate! Sword, hat, and all!

"Here's your mask." Dawn tossed Sapphire a black mask, to which she immediately put on. Dawn herself rushed into the bathroom next, coming out in a long purple dress, with purple boots and a GIANT purple hat, with ears on it! Dawn kept her hair down. "I'm a Mismagius!" She exclaimed, twirling around. May tossed her a solid black mask. May ran into the bathroom next, coming out in a bluish, poofy dress, along with a light blue mask and her hair down, unlike Sapphire.

"Cinderella, nice choice!" Leaf smiled as she walked into the bathroom next. She came out in a purple cape, with her hair tied into a bun and a green mask on her face. Her shirt had no sleeves and was black, along with a black skirt and black top hat, carrying a magician's wand. "Abra Kadabra!" She laughed, waving her wand around. Cheryl ran in next, coming out quickly as a –

"A Plusle?" I asked laughing to myself. Of course. She smiled, twirling around with a red mask on. Gucci went in after her, coming out as a witch with a grey mask. Joy went next, looking like officer Jenny, with a blue mask, of course.

"I am NOT going to ever be a nurse for Halloween." She joked, coming out of the bathroom. Krystal came out in a yellow princess dress, twirling around happily with her yellow mask. Lyra looked at her costume, before look at May.

"Can I switch with the Cat costume, I like this one and all, but I kind of like the cat costume better…" She trailed, eyeing her nurse costume once more. May nodded, switching the costumes, and Lyra hurried into the bathroom, coming out in the costume with a black mask. I walked into the bathroom after Lyra, slipping on my costume quickly, before coming out of the bathroom.

"Ah, a vampire!" Leaf smiled. I smiled back at her, looking down at my black dress with red laces and matching red boots, when May frowned.

"I forgot to give you something! Here!" She tossed me a black cloak with a hood. "Since you're going with Lux, I thought it would be funny for you to go as little black riding hood and the big bad wolf!" May smiled. I laughed at the thought.

"And here!" Dawn tossed me a red mask, which I put on quickly. There was a knock at our door a few seconds later. Leaf opened the door quickly, letting all the guys walk in, wearing their costumes. Drew came in as Prince Charming with a black mask, Kaleb came as Minun with a blue mask, Paul, who was scowling, came as the grim reaper wearing a black mask, Silver came in as the phantom of the opera, Gold came in as a knight (FULL BODY ARMOR!), Barry came in as Frankenstein, Gary came as a Magician, Noah was Luigi, Emerald was Mario, Ruby was a pirate like Sapphire, and Brock was a mummy.

"Good, we're all ready. Now, we need to leave one group at a time at an interval of fifteen minutes." Gary explained. "Leaf and I will go first." He mumbled, grabbing Leaf's arm and pulling her out of the room. She waved at us one last time, before shutting the door behind her.

"That was… eventful." We nodded in agreement to Ruby's statement. And so, we all left, one group at a time like Gary commanded, when finally-

I was alone with Lux and Ace.

I let the rest of team out, staring at them sadly.

"It's ShowTime guys." I started, laughing softly, "We need to be the best we can be out there, it's for the sake of Johto, no, for the sake of the world! We need to fight till the very end, even if we… have to fight a friend… It's our job, it always has been…. Tonight is the night…. Are you really willing to do this? We're putting everything on the line. I thought this would be easy, I mean, it's team Rocket! … But something's changed… a lot of things have changed actually… Team Rocket has become brutal like Team Galactic was… this might be it. If we fail tonight, that's it! There are no second chances…. Do you still want to do this?" I asked staring at each of them.

_"We haven't failed yet, count me in." _Swamp Smiled, stepping up.

_"I as well."_ Ninnie stood.

_"Me too!" _Manny laughed, stepping in line with Swamp and Ninnie.

_"Do I have a choice?"_ Bannettie lazily smiled, floating over to join the line.

_"Of course."_ Absul nodded, stepping in line like the rest.

_"You can count on me! I want to save the world!"_ Ace smiled, stumbling in line.

_"I'll join too, mom. We need to do this, and then we can save dad." _Lux nodded, stepping up and completing the line. I smiled at all of them.

"I couldn't ask for a better team." I smiled again and enforced a group hug. "I only wish RayRay was here to help… but some things can't be helped! Now! We need to call someone!" I smiled, turning to the phone in the room. I dialed the phone number quickly and waited.

Ring.

Ring.

Riiiinnnngggg.

No response.

"That's funny, usually Mom answers when I call her… Oh well, she's probably out with her friends.. Now… I know this is risky, but we need to call them." I sighed dialing another number.

Ring.

Ring.

Riiiinnn-

"Oi, it's Marina! Yo!" I heard a familiar person yell to the others.

"Marina, girl, how have you been?"

"Nice to hear from you, champion Marina."

"Ms. Marina."

"Marina! Hey, it's been awhile!"

"DIDN'T WE SAY NOT TO CALL US DIRECTLY?"

"Hi everyone, and Wallace it's an emergency. I need to ask you guys a favor."

"And what would that be?" Steven asked, mildly amused.

"How fast do you think you could round up the Emergency-Disaster squad and send them here to the school?"

"… Funny you would ask that, you see we have rounded them all up in Johto's League Head Quarters, just in case. Lance informed us of the possibility."

"Really? How long?"

"About an hour." I smiled wickedly.

This should be fun.

* * *

**And the fun should be present! This story is soon coming to a close, (Don't worry we have a couple of chapters left)... (Unless I come up with another Twist... OMG! Forget What I said before! I think I got something!) See ya soon!**

**~Kioku7**


	15. The Real Team Rocket Boss

**Hello everyone! What's up? This chapter should have been posted on V-Day, but I still needed to work on it, so... yeah. BTW, I keep forgetting to mention, but these past few chapters are inspired by a few songs:**

**I will not bow- Breaking Benjamin**

**Perfect- P!nk**

**You and Me- Lifehouse**

**And a few more to come! Thanks for sticking with me for so long!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Pokemon! Only the OCS!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright, Lux, Ace. Let's go." I sighed, pulling my hood up and making sure Ace was hidden from sight in Lux's fur. We walked out of the room, and then slowly to the courtyard, which was beautifully decorated! Lanterns of all different colors were hanging in a row from street light to street light, balloons were hanging in mid-air! There was a giant stage at the entrance of the school, almost blocking the entrance… odd… it's like they don't want anyone in,

Or _out._

Shivering slightly, I pulled my hood a little more over my face, while my hair, which I let down, laid in front of my shoulders, swaying with the slight breeze. The courtyard was full of partying students, teachers, and Pokémon while a DJ was on stage. This didn't really look like a ball, more like a Halloween party… but everyone did wear masks! Most costumes were Pokémon, but there were a lot of non-pokemon costumes as well, like superheroes. Lux and I slowly walked over to one of the tables on the outskirts of the courtyard, where we soon saw all of our friends hidden in the crowd, dancing! It looked like they were having fun… good, although Noah and Emerald were awkwardly moving through the crowd, searching. I faintly saw Riley, who was Batman, and Lily, who was a queen wearing a purple dress and black mask.

Was she really brainwashed into fighting us?

….

Probably not.

I sat down and waited, slowly sipping a cup of water I grabbed on the way over. Look for any suspicious activity… hmm… Hun is smiling, that's suspicious! He never smiles! Well, there was that one time… but still. What else… Giovanni was nowhere in sight, at least of my knowledge. I looked around at the other tables to find Gary and Leaf sitting down as well, their eyes analyzing the crowd. My eyes didn't linger on them for too long, and I swept through the crowd again, looking for any weird activity. It didn't help that the song that was playing made we want to get up and start jumping around. It was that catchy. But, I have to stay focused…. Stay focused…. Focused… focus… ah, I can't take it!

"_Restrain yourself, Thunder." _Mew three's voice rang out through my head. Mew three! You're okay? _"For now, Thunder, now I need you to do something for me. I'll give you directions for where to go._" I nodded, sitting up and sighing. The song I faintly remembered as 'I'll Be' by Edwin McCain started to play and everyone began to couple off. I watched with a smile as all my friends started slow dancing with each other, and laughed when Noah and Emerald stopped awkwardly and were about to walk off when Carol and Mindy stopped them, pulling them to dance. Even the teachers began pairing off, which was hilarious! Jessie paired with James, and Butch paired off with Cassidy. Leaf pulled a grumbling Gary from their table and they began to dance as well, although their eyes continued to scan their surroundings secretly. I looked around me slowly to see everyone was preoccupied with each other (How sweet!) and I smirked to myself, my hood creating a shadow over my eyes.

"Let's go Lux." I uttered lowly, standing up. He nodded, standing up from his sitting position as well and following me across the courtyard.

Let me tell you, I was this close to getting away unnoticed,

Well… er… I can't show you, but… OH! I know! .. Those two dots! .. -Yeah, those! The first dot is me, while the second is the shadows!

But anyway, getting back to the matter at hand,

"And where would someone like you be going on a night like this?" I heard a low voice from behind me. I turned slowly to find him in a zombie costume, but face hidden well.

"Oh, I must retire early; I'm not feeling too energetic." I smiled and replied in a British accent. **(O.O I know… I know…)**

"Non-sense! You must join the party!" He smiled back, pushing me back to the crowd from behind me. He lowered his head next to my ear. "Where is my son, Ketchum?" He asked lowly. I could actually hear the desperation in his voice. He was begging to know. I didn't turn around.

"Phantom of the opera, Giovanni. Should be a with a cat girl, Lyra. Now go." He stopped pushing me.

"Thank you." He whispered, before disappearing.

"_Alright, that went well, although we got nowhere," _Really, Mew Three? I didn't notice. _"Stop being sarcastic and just wait for another opening." _I nodded, waiting. Lux sat next to me, impatiently. Everyone continued to dance with each other, and I found it… nice of Giovanni to wait for Silver to finish dancing with Lyra before approaching. Taking my second chance, I got up again, walking towards to opposite edge of the courtyard, to make it look less suspicious.

And I was .. - This close to getting away again!

But, of course, I was caught.

"Hey, I've haven't seen you around here… you want to dance?" Someone asked from behind me, someone very familiar… please don't let it be-

"Ah, yes, I have not seen you either, so…" I decided to stick with my British accent.

"Oh, okay, then will you help me make my girlfriend back? She left me for someone that dumped her awhile back, and I kind of miss her." He explained, sighing. I smiled back at him.

"Of course." He led me to the dancing area, where we began to sway.

"Well, let's start with names, my name's Riley." He smiled at me through his Batman mask.

"Nice to meet you Riley, my name is Melody." I smiled back. He twirled me, and then we swayed again, until his gaze focus on something behind us. Turning while we swayed, I saw Lily was behind us… dancing with a vampire in a top hat.

"See? I told you Riley and I were done! Why do you out right refuse to go out with me?" She asked, her nose stuck up in the air. I blinked and turned away from them.

"_Thunder, get away from there as soon as possible!" _Mew Three commanded quickly, voice panicked. Why?

Oh, I found out alright.

"I've already told you Lily. You cheated on me before, how do I know you won't do it again?"

"Because you will trust me."

"I doubt that."

"Aaron!" I tensed. Lux, who was standing at the edge of the crowd, was panicking as well. "Riley, tell Aaron that we won't be doing anything again!"

"Oh, you got that right." Riley sighed, "I've moved on Lily, if you haven't seen already."

"See? Even Riley agrees- Wait, moved on?" She asked, spinning towards us. "With who?" Oh, man!

"Lily, meet Melody. Melody, meet Lily and Aaron." Riley stopped swaying and introduced. I turned to them slowly, thankful of the hood and mask.

"Who's she supposed to be, little black riding hood?" Lily snorted.

"Precisely." I smiled back shyly. Lily stopped laughing and glared at me.

"You think you can steal my boyfriend? Ha! Let's go, Riley." Lily smirked, grabbing hold of Riley and walking away. Riley smiled, nodding in thanks as he was pulled away. I nodded back, turning around. The song changed from 'I'll be' to 'You and me' by Lifehouse. I was about to walk away,

When I forgot Aaron was there.

Seriously, how in the _world_ did I forget about that?

He pulled me back; wrapping his hands around my waist and began to sway to the music.

"Hey gorgeous, long time no see, huh?" He smirked down at me. I blinked several times before replying.

"I beg your pardon; I have not seen you before tonight…" He chuckled once, still smirking.

"You think I wouldn't recognize you?"

"Well, I thought you were preoccupied with that girl over there… what was her name? … Ah, yes! Lily."

"So you thought you could get away with it."

"I still have no idea what you're talking about. Like I said, I have not seen you before tonight."

"Oh, come on, I could recognize you anywhere." He boasted, smiling. That smile wasn't pure evil like I expected, but completely innocent and joking.

"Alright, even though we've never met, how did you recognize me, then?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, so you're curious?"

"Answer the question." I almost dropped the accent and growled 'Answer the question, Shinji', and _that _would have not been good.

"Oh, are we getting feisty too?" I didn't respond, glaring at him. He smirked back and spun me, returning back to our original position after. "…your eyes." He mumbled after a while. I stopped glaring and blinked like before.

"I'm sorry?"

"Your eyes. I can always tell who you are because of your eyes. Like Dan from Pastoria's resort a couple months ago, I can see the flickers too." He explained solidly.

"…" ….. Darn eyes!

"Don't blame the eyes, blame the feelings." Wait a minute…. All those times I thought he was reading my mind, he was just reading my eyes? ARE YOU SERIOUS? "And if you're wondering if that's how I knew everything you thought, then the answer is yes." I frowned back at him.

"Alright, Mr. Smart guy, what are they saying right now?" I asked, smirking as I was twirled again. He stared at me for a while.

"Help me." He whispered lowly. I tensed, widening my eyes.

"And do you know what yours say?" I asked, voice low, almost shaky. He face remained focused, but I could tell he was listening. I looked at his icy blue eyes, staring like he was. "…Run." The corners of his mouth twitched upward.

"And you're not afraid?" He asked as we both spun.

"Of course not." I smiled, dropping the accent completely.

"And why is that, Ketchum?"

"Because, Shinji, I still know you're in there somewhere. I don't know exactly where, but you're in there alright. And I'm not going to let you turn into a monster." He scowled down at me, but the scowl didn't meet his eyes.

'Thank you.' They seemed to whisper back to me.

"Where are our sons?" He asked, glaring annoyed. I gestured to where Lux was sitting, at the edge of the crowd next to the table we were sitting at. "Both of them?"

"Yes."

"Safe?" His eyes were serious again.

"Of course." I smiled back, spinning again. He nodded, face still solemn.

"_Thunder, quickly." _Mew Three reminded as the song ended, replaced by 'Waiting For The End to Come' by Linkin Park.

"I'd love to stick around, but I really have to get going now." I smirked, slipping out of his grip and turning to walk away. He grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

"And what makes you think I'll let you go?"

"…Because you're a nice person?"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh."

"You just did."

"You know what? I-" He was interrupted by a loud, deep voice.

"YOU DON'T GO TO THIS SCHOOL!" Everyone turned to see Giovanni and… oh no… Noah with his mask off at the drinks table… The music stopped abruptly and everything became silent. It was a tense moment, that is, until – "You must be a new student then! Have fun at the party!" Giovanni smiled. I guess no one knew who Giovanni was because of his costume… Noah nodded, slipping his mask back on quickly. While this was going on, I slipped out of Aaron's grasp, silently making my retreat. By the time he turned around, I was already halfway through the crowd. What made it worse for him is that the music started again, and the DJ turned on colored lights, occasionally switching to a strobe light.

"Marina!" I faintly heard him yell over the music.

But by that time, I was already gone, along with Lux and Ace.

* * *

Everything was peaceful and happy, until the grunts came piling in, Pokémon out and intimidating. The music immediately stopped.

"What's going on?" Brock yelled as the students were surrounded by Team Rocket Grunts.

"Let go of me!" Silver yelled as he was dragged into the crowd of cornered students by a team rocket grunt. A sudden hyper beam shot through the sky, hitting the grunt that had hold of Silver and letting him go. Silver turned toward the source, surprised.

"Don't touch my son." Giovanni growled, poke ball in hand.

"Dad…" Silver trailed, shocked. Giovanni himself pulled Silver towards the crowd, where he was also being backed into.

"My, my, it's almost time, isn't it?" A voice boomed over the terrified students. Among those students, Leaf, Gary, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Noah, Crystal, Gold, Silver, Lyra, May, Drew, Dawn, Paul, Kaleb, Cheryl, Gucci, and Barry growled, taking out their poke balls.

"You! You were the one controlling me!" Giovanni yelled back at the figure, who had started laughing.

"Of course. And now, the show must begin."

"CYRUS! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Giovanni screamed back. Everyone became silent. Cyrus was supposed to be in another universe!

...So...

…..How was he here?

"Oh, I beg to differ, Giovanni. You see, we have you all cornered. There is no way to have others come in, as we have blocked off the entrances as well. Basically, there's no way to stop us, to stop me." Cyrus smirked, coming out of the shadows. Many people gasped in fright.

"You're forgetting, Cyrus." Someone softly announced from the center of the crowd. Everyone stepped away to reveal a path which led to Kimberley, smirking and holding her staff firmly.

"Forgetting what?" He growled back.

"We have some of the strongest students here… not to mention _trial _students." She smiled. Leaf stepped up, standing her ground.

"That's right." She nodded, glaring determined. Gary joined her soon after in the same motion, arms crossed.

"We won't let you,"

"Go on with your plan." Paul growled, standing next to Gary. Dawn joined him, nodding once in agreement.

"You're not gonna win," Sapphire started, standing next to Dawn.

"You can't win." Ruby smirked, shaking his head and stepping in line next to Sapphire.

"As long as we still stand," Kaleb started,

"You won't get away with this!" Cheryl finished, completing the same motion. May, Gucci, Barry, and Drew nodded, stepping in as well. Gold, Crystal, Brock, Joy, Emerald, Noah, Silver, Lyra, and Giovanni stepping after a moment.

"Oh, Giovanni, you're joining them? Pity, I was going to appoint you to a commander after I had you under my control again." Cyrus laughed. Everyone took a step, but was met with Arianna, Archer, Petrel, Proton, Jupiter, Lily, Riley, and many Grunts forming a line, preparing for battle. "See? I haven't forgotten anything, dear Kimberley! I had this planned out from the beginning, this way I can have control over their strong Pokémon all at once! While they're preoccupied with battling, I can activate my machine with ease."

"Well, that may be a smart plan Cyrus, but you're still forgetting something." Kimberley smiled.

"Then why don't you tell me? Or are you bluffing?" Cyrus smirked back.

"The children." Kimberley merely stated.

"What children?"

"The ones that slipped away without you noticing."

"What children?" Cyrus growled.

"Oh, you weren't notified? Well, don't worry; you guys are old friends…" Kimberley taunted.

"WHAT CHILDREN?" Cyrus roared now.

"Only one of the heirs of your best operative that probably knows all your secrets and the Hoenn Champion herself, but you know, no one special." Kimberley smiled evilly as Cyrus paled.

"Search the school! Protect the device! Don't let them get to it!" Cyrus turned and commanded.

"Oh, no you don't!" Noah yelled as he let out his team, the others doing the same.

"Don't forget about us!" Lily laughed as their side let out their full teams as well. Cyrus sent one last glare to Kimberley, before turning again and storming into the empty halls of the school.

Where were we?

Well…..

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Leave a review and tell me what you thought, because you know how their always appreciated! See ya soon!**

**~Kioku7**


	16. Victory!

**Hello everyone! Alright, I'm going to start off by saying that this is a kind of short chapter... And thanks for the reviews! **

**Marina: We really like them!**

**Aaron: Stop being a kiss up.**

**Marina: Stop being a jerk!**

**Oh look who decided to drop by, Marina and Aaron! Wow, we haven't seen you in a _long_ time, at least up here, how's it going?**

**Aaron: I don't know, why don't you read on and find out?**

**Marina: No one likes a smart alic, Aaron.**

**Aaron: No one likes a Drama queen, Marina.**

**Guys-**

**Marina: Well, at least the audience doesn't think I'm evil!**

**Aaron: That was completely uncalled for.**

**Guys!**

**Marina: So that means I win.**

**Aaron: It does not!**

**HELLO?**

**Aaron and Marina: WHAT?**

**Geez! Anyway, since you're here, mind doing the disclaimer?**

**Both: I guess not...**

**...Will you?**

**Both: Yes.**

**...anytime now guys...**

**Both: Kioku7 does not own pokemon! Only us Ocs!**

**Thank you! Now, any last words before the chapter starts?**

**Aaron: Nope, I'm good.**

**Marina: I am too, unless Aaron decides to knock me out again.**

**Aaron: That was ONE time!**

**Marina: It doesn't matter! How do I know you won't do it again?**

**Aaron: That again? You really need to learn how to forgive and forget.**

**Marina: I'll forgive and forget when you apologize!**

**Aaron: I already have-**

**ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT! Leave! Both of you!**

**Both: But-**

**OUT!**

**Both: Fine! **

**... Sorry about that folks... but anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"So, all I have to do is press this button, and the machine self destructs?"

"_Mmmhhmm."_

"Wow, that's kind of stupid of Team Rocket."

"_Mmmhhmm." _

"So, this is it from them?"

"_Mmmhhmm." _

"I'm kind of disappointed…."

"_Just press the button already!" _

"Fine, fine! Touchy." I growled, pushing the red button down. The machine in front of me shook, before erupting in sparks. I stepped back slowly, just standing there. "And that's that."

"_Now, head outside, there are a few things you need to take care of." _I nodded, silently slipping into the shadows and walking away. A few team rocket grunts came running in, and I stopped as they ran right passed me. They gasped immediately, running out the door and through the building. I followed them quickly, that is, until I was pulled into the shadows, silenced by a hand covering my mouth.

"Shh." I caught my breath, but nodded while more grunts ran right past us. When the coast was clear, he let me go.

"What do you want?' I growled, spinning towards him.

"Mew Three wants us to do a couple more things for him."

"I don't believe you."

"You should. Ask him, he can tell you."

"_Trust Fire, Thunder." _Mew Three's voice boomed in my head. I sighed and nodded following Aaron the opposite direction I was heading. We walked for what seems like forever, until we got into one room, where some students were sitting in chairs.

Chained to the chairs more like it.

Staring at an endlessly playing movie.

What was this interesting movie that just needed to be played over and over again?

A team Rocket training video.

"This school…" I trailed, the information finally hitting me, "It's a recruitment Facility!"

***WITH ASH***

"Are we there yet? I want to get there as soon as possible!"

"_Patience, chosen. In given time, we will arrive."_

"Well, I wish this 'given time' would get here sooner! I can't stand around doing nothing!" Ash grumbled, throwing his hands up in the air.

***IN THE COURTYARD***

"Just give up now! We have a bigger side than you!" Lily laughed as her espeon released another confusion attack. Leaf's Blastoise took the hit, but shook it off quickly, snapping out of the confusion within seconds.

"Never!" The students, who had now joined the fight for Johto, yelled over the attacks, determined.

"Why can't you just die already?" Proton growled in frustration as his zubat's confuse ray missed its two targets.

"Because we want to stand up for our Pokémon!" Carol screamed back, her Nidoqueen striking a grunt's Raticate.

"Students! Have no fear!" A voice yelled suddenly, so loud it cause the fighting to cease.

"The Emergency Disaster Squad is here!" A crowd of voices yelled at once, jumping down from their places on the rooks of the buildings.

"Wow, guys, that's so cheesy." Sapphire snickered as they stood.

"Hush, Sapphire! Now, let's just give you a taste of just exactly who you're fighting!" Wallace smirked. "All Hoenn elite four members PLUS Steven and I are present, as well as all of Hoenn's Gym leader's without their pupils. Not only are Johto's elite four here too, but also the Champion and all Gym leaders from Johto as well." Wallace boasted, smirking. Cyrus whipped a walkie talkie to his mouth, yelling into it.

"This is your leader speaking! All units to the court yard, NOW!" He commanded. The courtyard, which was already swarmed with rocket grunts, suddenly became suffocating crowded as the other grunts marched in quickly. So, everyone fought with their all.

It didn't help that Team Rocket had a seemingly endless supply of revives and potions, though.

"Dad!" May gasped as her and her father were backed into each other. Norman took care of the surrounding grunts quickly, turning towards his only daughter.

"May! Be careful, okay? There are a lot of enemies." She nodded, running off to fight. Suddenly, Ruby was thrown into Norman. "Ruby! What are you doing? Get in there!" Norman yelled, pushing Ruby back into the sea of Rocket grunts. That wasn't a problem for Ruby, though, as he attacked a bunch of grunts. His father stood back with his arms crossed, a proud smirk on his face as he switched gazes from a fighting Ruby, to a vicious May, and back. "Those are my children." He nodded, before returning to the fighting.

"Ready, son?"

"Ready Dad." Silver nodded back as they stood side by side, a Gyarados and a nidoking in front of them.

"Let's go, Hyper Beam!" They yelled in sync.

"Gary?" Leaf asked, anxious.

"Leaf, now!" He yelled back.

"Right! Blast, hydro cannon!"

"Charizard, Blast Burn!" Gary completed.

"Ursaring, use Rage!" Paul demanded quickly. Seconds later, his Ursaring went on a rampage.

"We're winning!" Kaleb and Cheryl cheered, their Plusle and minun using thunderbolt.

"Justice, use hypnosis!" Noah commanded, to which Justice complied quickly. Unfortunately, Team Rocket had many awakenings as well…

"Sceptile, use leaf storm!" Emerald yelled. A hurricane of leafs tore through grunts, lifting them off the ground.

"Buneary, Dizzy Punch!" Dawn smiled as her Buneary hopped through the battle field, punching whenever she could. A wave of water came crashing down, sweeping away Pokémon and injuring them close to a point of fainting.

"Wallace, they have too many revives! What do we do?" Steven asked, his back against Wallace's as they were surrounded by furious Pokémon.

"We need to keep fighting! If what Lance told us is true, we need to stop them from operating that machine!" The fighting seemed to calm as two frantic grunts came stumbling out of Building five.

"Cyrus sir!" They yelled in panic. Cyrus, who was before pre-occupied with fighting, stopped and turned to them, irritated.

"What is it now?" He asked with a scowl.

"The device!" Cyrus froze over.

"Don't tell me-"

"We didn't make it in time sir, the device is destroyed."

The students and Emergency Disaster squad cheered like there was no tomorrow.

***WITH MISTY***

"Are we almost there?"

"_Soon, Descendent, soon."_

"I hope we make it in time…" Misty trailed worriedly as they flew through the dark night.

***WITH MARINA AND AARON***

"Alright, now you're free! Go join your fellow students!" Aaron commanded. The students, who were previously strapped down to chairs, nodded and quickly ran out of the room.

"Well, that leaves us to go too, huh?" I smiled. Aaron didn't. That's usually not a good sign. "What's wrong?"

"There's one more thing I need to do…" He trailed. I waited, but quickly found out what it was when the room was spinning and turning dark.

"Not again." I mumbled as my eyes drooped and I felt myself crumble to the ground, caught by something at the last second.

* * *

**And that was that! Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and-**

**Marina: I cannot BELIEVE you did it again!**

**Aaron: Hey, I wasn't in control of my actions!**

**Marina: Sure you weren't!**

**Oh look, they're back... **

**Ash: Hey, hey, what's going on?**

**Marina: Ash, he KO'd me again!**

**Ash:... *Starts cracking up***

**Aaron: See? Even your brother sides with me.**

**Marina: ASH! How could you?**

**Ash: Sorry, it's just... wow.**

**Misty: Hey, why are you all argueing?**

**Marina: MISTY! Tell Ash and Aaron they're being complete jerks!**

**Misty: I can't do that until I know what they did...**

**Aaron and Marina were fighting because Aaron Knocked her out again, and Ash came in and started laughing.**

**Misty: Ash!**

**Ash: It's not my fault it's funny! **

**Especially when she even said not to before the chapter.**

**Marina: Not helping, author!**

**Aaron: It's not her fault, I mean she's just pointing it out.**

**Marina: Fine, then I apologize, Kioku7**

**Apology excepted.**

**Paul: What are you loosers doing now?**

**Dawn: *Slaps Paul on the back of the head* That wasn't very nice!**

**Paul: *Rubbing the back of his head* Troublesome...**

**Aaron: HAHA! You're whipped!**

**Marina: *Slaps Aaron on the back of the head* That wasn't necessary!**

**May: What's with all the loud noises? It's like eleven at night!**

**Ruby: Eleven? EVERYBODY QUIET!**

**... Care to explain? Unless you need you're beauty sleep...**

**Marina and Misty: *Hi-fives author***

**Ruby: NO! If you guys make too much noise, you'll wake up my-**

**?: RUBY! What trouble have you gotten into now?**

**Ruby: *Sighs* Nothing Dad!**

**Noah: What the-**

**Gucci: Hey look, a chat room!**

**Barry: I don't think it's a chat room, Gucci...**

**Joy: Guys, be quiet!**

**Everyone: But-**

**Joy: DO I NEED TO GO OVER THERE?**

**Everyone: ...no ma'am...**

**Alright, this is getting rather long, so... Leave a review and tell us what you think! Say bye everyone!**

**Everyone Except Paul: BYEEE!**

**Paul: Hmph, loosers.**

**Reggie: PAUL! AARON! It's been awhile!**

**Paul and Aaron: Oh no.**

**Anyway, See ya soon!**

**~Kioku7**


	17. The Fight's not over!

**Hello everyone! Sorry it's been so long, but I just came up with a couple more ideas that will make the story longer and more exciting! So you don't have to worry about the end for now! Anyway-**

**Marina: SAMMY, PUT THE DRINK DOWN!**

**Good job Marina! Although I think that would make her choke on something more...**

**Aaron: Oh Irony, how we love you.**

**Nonsense! Now do the disclaimer!**

**Aaron and Marina: Kioku7 does not own pokemon! Only the OCS! well, er, us!**

**Good job guys! And no fighting I see-**

**Aaron and Marina: Yet.**

**Right... well anyway, Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

***COURTYARD* (CRYSTAL'S POV)**

"Where are they?" Cyrus bellowed, eyes flaring. Not one of his grunts spoke, but the opposing side still cheered.

"Right here." A voice from the shadows grumbled as all eyes turned on him and the cheers stopped. A boy stepped out, with a Luxray and an Eevee (Who looked taken prisoner) behind him, carrying an unconscious-

"Marina!" Leaf gasped.

"Ms. Marina! Aaron, what on Earth are you doing?" Drake roared in outrage. 'Aaron' seemed like he ignored him and walked right up to Cyrus, laying the girl he had down behind him.

"You wretched boy! Now I can finally-" Cyrus was interrupted by a quick Hun.

"No, sir! He's under our control." Hun informed, eyeing Aaron warily.

"For now." The boy growled lowly back, shaking. It looked like his gaze flicked to the girl on the ground, er… Marina… sorry, I can't really remember names that well.

"Well than, fight! Join your friends and fight!" The kid in the batman costume stupidly commanded.

"Is that a top priority?" Aaron head was bowed down.

"Yes! And don't stop fighting, no matter how many people beg you to stop fighting them!" Oh, I saw the error of batman's ways, as Aaron's head rose up and he wore a wide smirk. Aaron backed off, walking towards us slowly. Anyone that wasn't facing him, AKA The bad guys, wouldn't have any clue what Aaron was about to do.

And then suddenly, he attacked.

We cheered and joined him in the battle.

"W-what are you doing? Fight them!" Cyrus stammered.

"Well, Riley over there did say to fight with my friends, and I'm still in my right mind to control who my friends are, so…. I can't do that." Aaron replied as Gary's Charizard shot a Blast burn right past him, aiming for Jupiter.

"Hun!"

"On it sir! Unown Omega, get out here!" The guy named Hun barked into a speaker. In the middle of my battle against Mega and Proton's Zubat, I saw a black blur limp out from the shadows, well, er, float out from the shadows, but it looked like it was limping…

"Pay attention!" Proton growled at me as his Zubat hit Mega with a leech life attack. Mega and I smirked at him.

"If you haven't noticed, Mega is a grass type. Leech life is almost ineffective. Now, Mega, use giga drain!" I commanded and watched Mega's attack hit head on. Proton growled as his zubat fell to the ground. I couldn't help but look back at the black blur. It stopped in front of Hun.

Oh my gosh…

It was an unown!

Not any unown, but the kind I hadn't caught yet!

The question mark unown…

And it looked weak…

"Unown Omega? Who did this to you?" Hun demanded, although no one missed the angered tone in his voice. The unown weakly leaned toward Marina and the Eevee. The Eevee backed up, frightened. "So it was you… Ace, was it? I should have known. Grunts! Take care of this little nuisance. And Unown Omega, gain control over the boy again, if you will."

"No, Ace!" Aaron yelled as two grunts surrounded the small Eevee with three Houndoom each. Aaron tried to run towards the Eevee, but then the question mark unown appeared in front of him, glaring. Aaron fell to his knees, shaking again.

"Gold!" I yelled in panic. He was by my side in seconds.

"What is it, Crystal?" He asked, eyes darting around.

"Gold, can you save the Eevee? I need to stop that unown!"

"You got it." He nodded and ran towards the Houndoom. I smiled to myself and ran over to Aaron and the unown. He was holding his head by the time I got there.

"Mega, mega drain!" I know that sounded weird, but it worked! The unown fell in the air about five feet, before turning its glare at us. The blonde boy stopped shaking as much. I dropped five different poke balls, a regular, a great ball, an ultra ball, and a friend ball. The unown stared at them warily. I kicked the first one, the poke ball, as hard as I could, hitting the unown in its eye. That looked like it hurt. He was sucked in, but the poke ball didn't even shake once before he popped back out. Frowning to myself, I tried to think of a strategy. Alright, I know its catch point is it's eye, I just need to damage it a little more. "Alright Mega, poison powder!" He nodded, and the poison powder flew up in the air, all of it directed at the unown. It looked like it coughed, before weakly glaring at us. I looked back down quickly and kicked the great ball.

Well,

Thought I did, at least.

The friend ball flew out, hitting the unown in its eye again, before being sucked in by the poke ball.

It shook once.

Twice.

Three times.

And it stayed.

I smiled to myself as I picked the friend ball up, letting the newly captured unown out. It smiled at me as I gave it an antidote. I could hear my unown report beep as it updated itself. The blonde boy, Aaron, stood up slowly next to me.

"Thanks." He gasped for air as he turned to me.

"No problem!" I smiled, the unown next to me smiling as well. Aaron slowly back, but then that smile was wiped off his face when he remembered something.

"Oh no, Ace!" He suddenly exclaimed, looking over to where the Eevee was surrounded.

Well, not anymore.

I smiled again as Gold walked over to us, holding the Eevee in his arms with his Typhlosion and a Luxray next to him. The Eevee smiled and jumped onto Aaron.

"We took care of those guys alright, it was so easy!" Gold boasted, smirking. "Your Luxray here decided to join the fight and help. He took half of them out all by himself! I'm impressed." Luxray smiled up at Aaron as he scratched its head lovingly.

"Good job Lux." He smiled, "But what about Marina?"

"Oh, her? I dragged her into the shadows, out of harm's way, you know?"

"Good job Gold." I smiled, before pulling his arm and leading him back into battle.

***Gary's POV***

This is such a nuisance. We keep fighting off all of Team Rocket's Pokémon, and yet they keep bringing their Pokémon back with revives!

It's just all so annoying.

And to make it worse-

"Let's go Blast!"

That annoying woman won't stop shouting.

"Leaf, will you just calm down?" I growled as she laughed.

"Nevah!" She laughed back, turning her gaze back to her Blastoise and Wigglytuff. I rolled my eyes for the fiftieth time that night. Suddenly, a grunt's Weezing appeared behind her-

"Watch out Leaf! That's a takedown attack!" Barry suddenly yelled. I felt my eyes widen as she turned around, looking like a deer in the headlights. The Weezing charged,

And I dove.

We both fell out of its path, and I pushed myself up quickly. She stared up at me with those innocent eyes.

"Be careful." I muttered, before pushing myself off her completely. She nodded, dazed, as she slowly got up. When I finally smirked at her, she shook her head and smiled widely.

"Gary, your hair's on fire." She smiled. I didn't believe her,

Until I looked up.

Son of a gun, how did this happen?

Wait-

Oh.

"No, it's not." I growled at her, narrowing my eyes. She smiled even wider. What happened was that Charizard's flamethrower was flying over my head at the time, and when I say it was really close, I mean _really_ close.

"But you should've seen you're face!" She laughed, turning back into battle. I frowned before doing the same.

***ASH'S POV***

"Come on! I'm tired of waiting!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air and almost losing my balance.

"_Do you want me to drop you?" _I sighed.

"No, but-"

"_Then stop complaining." _

"Fine! Geez." I muttered, trying to keep myself busy as I waited to get there. Come on already! I'm tired of waiting!

***MISTY'S POV***

"Not to be rude, but are we almost there?" I asked for what felt like the fiftieth time.

"_Almost."_

"But that's what you said fifteen minutes ago!" I sighed, shaking my head.

"_Almost." _

I didn't get much of a response after that.

***RUBY'S POV***

"Is that the right way to use the move I showed you? TRY HARDER." Dad barked from across the field. I growled to myself as I ordered another Hyper beam. "That's still not good enough!" Gee, thanks for the support dad. It's not like we're fighting for our lives or anything and we might not see each other again. "YOU CALL THAT A DOUBLE EDGE? Don't make me laugh!"

"ALRIGHT CUT IT OUT!" I reeled, spinning toward him. He wore a hard face, just like he always has. Well, with me anyway.

He's always nicer to May and Max.

Probably because May is his princess and Max is still young.

But still, can't I get a little slack?

He's still angry about my decision about battling, isn't he?

"For once, why can't you just accept me, dad? Or even support me? ALL YOU DO IS YELL AND CRITIZE!" I yelled as my anger sparked, causing my Pokémon to fight violently, yet gracefully. That's the important part. "You never believe I can win! And I've Had it!" I didn't notice until later, but my Pokémon's attacks grew stronger with my growing rage. "For once, just one Dad, why can't you just understand?" His hard face turned into a smirk.

"Use it. Now." My eyes widened as I realized what he was talking about. So, he was doing that on purpose?

"You…" I trailed lowly, my voice shaking in anger.

"NOW RUBY!" He barked strictly.

"ZUZU, RAGE!" I yelled, frustrated and angered that he didn't listen to me.

Oh, the move worked all right,

Better than I thought it would.

***SAPPHIRE'S POV***

"Good job, now blaze kick!" I ordered with a smile, until I felt a giant blast coming from the middle of the fighting.

Oh no,

Who got Ruby angry again?

***MARINA'S POV***

What's going on? I can hear fighting all around me, but I can't see anything…. AND WHAT WAS THAT GIANT BLAST? **(LOL XD)** But, there's no time!

"Ugh." I groaned, sitting up slowly and forcing my eyes open. I came to a sight that made me gasp shortly.

I was at the end of a fight between two lines, one being team rocket and the other being students. Explosions were heard every minute, and I stood slowly. I can't believe the student body joined us! I'm so proud-

Wait.

This isn't the time to be proud or anything!

I've got to get there in time!

Making my decision, I ran through the lines of fire, never looking back. I felt Ace jump in line and run next to me, staring ahead determinedly.

I was running for my life,

Or rather,

Someone else's.

* * *

**What could she possible be talking about? Hmmm.**

**Marina: I know!**

**Aaron: Of course you know! We don't! Mind telling us?**

**Marina: NOPE! It's a secret between me and the author until next chapter, I think.**

**That's right! And we're aiming to keep that promise, right?**

**Marina: Yes Ma'am!**

**Good! Leave a review to tell me what you thought! See ya soon!**

**~Kioku7**


	18. Objective

**Hey everyone! Sorry for being late, but I got stuck. No worries, the bump in the road has been solved!**

**Marina: And I saved someone's life!**

**Oh, I see you've been reading the reviews again...**

**Marina: Yes Ma'am!**

**...Why?**

**Marina: Curiosity.**

**Curiosity killed the cat.**

**Marina:... I'm not a cat...**

**Oh, whatever! Thanks for all of the reviews guys! I see Krissy and Mysterygirl123 are back! I hope everyone enjoys the chapter! Marina?**

**Marina: Right! Kioku7 does not own poekmon, only the ocs!**

**Right! Now, enjoy!**

* * *

"Where are you going?"

"Coward!"

"I was expecting this!"

"Why don't you run away to your mommy?"

"Don't come back!"

"Ms. Marina, where are you going?"

I ignored it all as I kept running.

My objective?

I was running right for it.

Cyrus,

"Come and fight me, little girl!" He laughed, his honchkrow flapping its wings next to him.

-Was in my way!

You should've seen his face as I ran right past him.

"What the-" I ignored Cyrus's confusion as I kept running.

Almost there!

I suddenly collided with an invisible force, thrown back. I fell to the ground, but rolled onto my stomach and pushed myself up, charging again.

Again, the same exact thing happened.

Growling, I threw my hands up in the air, releasing all of my team.

"_Ultimate beam." _They were shocked and looked at each other warily.

"_But your cover…" _Ninnie trailed. My eyes averted to the ground.

"I know." I sighed out loud, thinking of another way in.

Wait a minute….

FLASHBACK

"_Anyone else think of an obstacle from invading this building?" Butch asked expectantly._

"_I got it!" Rex suddenly stood, exclaiming. "An invisible force field!"_

"_And how would you get around that?" Carol asked, smirking._

"…"

"_How about the three ultimate attacks?" Misty suggested._

"_Ultimate attacks?"_

"_Yeah, Frenzy plant for grass types, blast burn for fire types, and hydro cannon to water types! It's supposed to be really destructive, but works even better if all three of the Pokémon are starters from the same region." Misty explained._

"… _why from the same region?"_

"_No one really knows…"_

FLASHBACK OVER!

What a useful flashback!

I scanned the battle zone quickly, looking for someone, well, some two to bother…..

"GUCCI!" Her head turned in my direction.

"Marina? Why are you running?" I shook my head.

"No time! Quick, get over here with Blaze!" I commanded. She nodded and dodged incoming attacks skillfully. She landed right next to me, eyes hard.

"Start explaining, or else I won't help."

"Gucci! I'm sorry, but there's really no time to explain! Quick, we need to form the fatal three moves from the same region." She looked around.

"…Uh, so we need another Sceptile, right?" I nodded, mouth pressed into a hard line and jumping with impatience.

"…Emerald has a Sceptile, doesn't he?" I asked out loud, turning in his direction. To my horror, he was on the other side of the field.

When I say other side, I mean too far away and I'm not waiting that long.

"Why don't we ask Aaron?"

"…"

"AARON! GET YOUR SORRY BUTT OVER HERE!" Gucci suddenly yelled at the top of her lungs. From the corner of my eye I saw Aaron turn his head over here for a slight second, before running into a crowd of grunts, disappearing.

"You've got to be kidding me." I glared at the spot he was at, before feeling a giant mass land behind me. I stopped and turned, surprised to see Charizard and Lux.

With Aaron climbing off of Charizard's back.

"What the-" I asked, turning back to the group of grunts to see they were still huddled together…. How in the world-

"What do you need?" He asked seriously, Charizard nodding behind him.

"You know, I could've sworn you were over there…" I trailed, scratching my head and still staring at the grunts grouped together.

"Marina, get to the point!" Gucci ordered. I turned to her with a confused expression.

"…Point?"

"WHY DID YOU GET US HERE?" They both bellowed as I shrunk back.

"Um…. Why did I get you two over here? I can't really remember…" I trailed, my memory coming to a blank. Aaron face palmed while Gucci sweat dropped anime style. "It was something important… wasn't it?"

"You seemed really panicked." Gucci added worriedly.

"Really? Well I can't reme-" As I was saying this, I took a step to the right.

Well, I was stopped by _something. _

And then it all came flying back.

The dream.

I swerved around quickly, face straight. Gucci and Aaron watched confused as I glared at the ground.

"Alright, here's what we have to do. We all need to unleash the special attacks Kimberley showed us in one spot at the exact same time. There's no time to explain what's going on really, we need to hurry." I explained swiftly. They nodded together before turning towards their Pokémon.

"Blast,"

"Sceptile,"

"Swamp,"

"Use Blast Burn/ Frenzy Plant/ Hydro Cannon!" We commanded in sync. The three attacks were launched and hit in the same place. We could now see the purple force holding us back start to form a tiny hole.

"A little more guys!" Gucci tried. All three Pokémon gave it their all, and the tiny hole became larger, just enough for a person to jump through-

Ace was suddenly pushed into my arms and the attacks ceased.

And I was pushed to the other side.

The hole we had made closed up again as I turned to stare at the two.

"Why?"

"You were the only one small enough to fit. Besides, only you know what's going on." Gucci explained. I turned toward my team, who I saw through a purple tint.

"But how are you-"

"_We aren't." _I stopped right then and there.

"What?" Was all I could ask.

"_You must go on. Save him, Marina! We will be fine and fight here." _Ninnie reassured. I gulped, but nodded nervously. I'v enever done anything without the team... the whole team... but I guess I'll have to make an exception!

"Alright," I sighed, "I need you five to take care of things here, okay? Don't care about blowing the cover; I expect this to be taken care of in less than ten minutes. Am I understood?" I asked with crossed arms. My team sat straight, sort of in salute, and nodded.

"_Yes ma'am." _I smiled at all of them.

"Good."

"You expect them to take us all down in ten minutes? You're absurd!" Cyrus laughed from behind the team. Everyone turned quickly, and Aaron began growling loudly.

"You're mistaken, Cyrus. I never said ten minutes. I said _less _than ten minutes. Which would start now by the way," I informed turning my back towards him as my team almost tore him and his pokemon apart within seconds. I looked at Gucci. "I'll be back soon… I hope." I sighed, turning towards Ace once before we both began running into building five.

***ASH'S POV***

"Are you serious?" I yelled, outraged.

"_Yes, it seems we took a wrong turn." _

"REALLY? I didn't notice we were back at TIN TOWER!" I yelled again.

"_Relax chosen. In all due time." _I sighed again.

"You better hope so."

***MISTY'S POV***

"Alright, that's it! I want to know what we're doing in the ruins of Alph!" I yelled impatiently.

"… _I was instructed to take you here."_

"But you told me all of the horrible things that are going to happen at the academy! I want to do something about it!"

"_Relax, descendent. We have already sent the council over to take control. Things should go fine. In the mean time, why don't we just wait here?"_

"But I don't want to wait! Not anymore!"

"_I'm sorry Misty, but I cannot let you leave from here until the designated time."_

"And you decided on this?" I asked, furious.

"_The council,_

_The whole council."_

***JOY'S POV***

"Brock, we need to get the advantage!" I exclaimed, fighting off another Delcatty with my Arcanine.

"I know, but how can we gain an advantage when they have so many items?" We both froze.

"The dark Pokémon!" We exclaimed at the same time.

"We meet behind the stage." He added. We nodded to each other, running off after we took care of our own battles.

Our goal was to find any dark Pokémon on our side.

"Paul! I need your honchkrow and Weavile!" I demanded. He scowled, but nodded anyway, tossing me its poke ball. I ran around like that, collecting any dark Pokémon the students had. I was making my way back to Brock, when I passed Marina's Absol, walking away with his team members from a torn up Cyrus. "Absul! I need you!" He turned to his team mates, before nodding and running over to my side. We both ran as fast as we could behind the stage where we found Brock.

"Good. Now, let them all out!" He commanded. I nodded, throwing all of the poke balls I had into the air and releasing all of the pokemon. Among them were Paul's honchkrow and Weavile, Marina's Absol, Noah's Absol, Carol's murkrow, silver's sneasel, Rex's sableye, My Houndoom, Gucci's Poochyena, Delilah's Umbreon, Billy's Mightyena, and Mandy's Drapion.

"Listen up! We need all of you to use your Thief attacks and knock off attacks to snatch and steal the items team rocket is using! Take all of the revives, potions, berries, anything that will help with healing! Do it unnoticed, okay?" They all nodded to my explanation and took off, starting their mission.

"I just hope this works." I nodded to Brock's statement as we watched the Pokémon scurry through the crowd of battles.

***MARINA'S POV***

"Come on Ace, just this way! We have to hurry!" Ace nodded and we ran faster. I suddenly stopped, skidding to the right. Ace noticed and jumped in line next to me.

"_Are we turning?" _He asked, looking up at me. I shook my head no. There was a hallway in front of us, but in that hallway was

Another hidden door.

One that I recognized.

"Let's go." I started, opening the door that led to another hallway. Ace stopped frozen at the door. "What is it?" I hadn't even looked into the hallway yet, so I turned my head only to freeze up like Ace.

I wish I hadn't looked.

Team Aqua and Magma grunts swarmed the hallway, patrolling.

Why are they here though?

OH! Did Maxie and Archie summon them to help us tonight? Great!

"Hey everyone!" I smiled, picking up a frightened Ace and walking into the hallway. Everyone froze and turned towards the source of the voice slowly. It was creepy, because they did it in sync. "What?" I asked, continuing to walk through the hall of tense grunts. They suddenly jumped, trying to tackle me. When they saw I dodged that, they le tout their fire and water types, glaring at me.

"You will not pass!" One shouted. My confused expression became stern as I looked down at Ace.

"You ready?"

_"Ready as I'll ever be."_

* * *

**And the plot line continues! Will the dark pokemon be able to steal all of the items team Rocket is using? Will Ash and Misty ever get back to school? Will Marina be able to make it through Team Magma and Aqua with only Ace at hand?**

**Aaron: Probably not.**

**Marina: Hey! Don't doubt my power! Or Ace!**

**Aaron: I don't doubt Ace... only his trainer..**

**Marina: You want to run that by me again?**

**Aaron: You heard what I said!**

***Sigh* Alright, we'll see you next chapter.. (I hope)... Leave a review and tell me what you thought! See ya soon!**

**~Kioku7**


	19. Checkpoint

**Hi everyone! Sorry for being so late, but I was distracted by my games... Heartgold and Black... And then Fanfic wouldn't let me on! So, I hope you guys like this-**

**Marina: Excuses, excuses.**

**HEY!**

**Aaron: Kioku7 does not own Pokemon! Only the ocs!**

**... Wow Aaron, didn't think you'd be that cooperative today...**

**Aaron: Yeah, Yeah, hurry up! I finally get to be good again!**

**Marina: Wouldn't it be funny if you turned evil again in this chapter?**

**...**

**Aaron: YOU'RE GONNA JINX IT! KIOKU!**

**I know, I know! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

***AARON'S POV***

"Swamp, Crobat to your left!" I warned quickly. He turned just in time, and shot a Hydro pump at the vicious Crobat. I snapped to the right. "Sceptile, watch that skitty!" Turning my head once more, "Ninnie, be careful! Charizard, try to be useful, would ya? Manny, Zubat from above! Lux, dodge, now! Bannettie and Dustclops, disappear now! Armaldo, to your right! Glalie, to the left! And where is Absul?" I yelled, turning every which way to keep an eye on the Pokémon.

"Wow Aaron, if you keep this up, you'll over work yourself!" Gucci smiled, sending her Milotic off with a surf attack. I sighed, wiping the sweat off my forehead.

"Why are you watching out for the freak's Pokémon too?" Lily asked obnoxiously.

"These Pokémon have known me the longest," I started. "They trust me the most, even after what's happened. Usually, you wouldn't need to command them… but I think they're just a little worried." I nodded back at their solemn faces, to which they nodded back at.

"Finally, Unown Alpha, you've arrived!" Hun's shrill voice exclaimed. I tensed, turning to find he was smirking with the 'I' unown floating next to him with a glare. "NOW!"

Soon after, I found myself in a battle between my mind and its.

"I…will…not…let…you… take control…of my…mind!" I growled, trying to shake its psychic powers off.

"Dear boy, we are not trying to control your mind, just your body." My eyes widened as I heard this.

And I accidently stopped fighting for the slightest second.

But that was all they needed to take control.

I could feel myself being closed off and caged in a tiny corner of a place I'd like to call,

The warzone,

Or,

My mind.

I was slowly slipping away…

***GUCCI'S POV***

What's going on with Aaron? He just froze up in place… and Barry is on the other side of the courtyard! I hope he's okay…

"Gucci, look out!" Cheryl yelled at me suddenly, snapping me out of my thoughts. I jumped out of the way of an oncoming flamethrower just in time. Turning, I gasped at Aaron, who had the reddest of eyes.

Just like Cheryl and I.

"Aaron? What are you doing?" I asked, focusing on the more important part. He frowned, before raising his hand and ordering a fire blast attack. I dove to dodge, but when I turned around-

"Glaie ice beam." I didn't have time to dodge…

This is it then, huh?

***JOY'S POV***

The pile of items grew larger and larger by the second. I smiled back at Brock; our plan was working! Suddenly, Noah's Absol appeared in front of me.

"Yes?" I asked curiously. Suddenly, all of the Pokémon we sent on this mission were in front of us. "You're all done?" They nodded in sync. "Great! Now return to your trainers for help, please!" They nodded and disappeared again. I turned to Brock and we high fived each other.

"Let's get back into the fight."

"But the items-" He cut me off.

"Already being taken care of." He nodded back as his geodude stalked off secretly, carrying many of the items the dark Pokémon had collected. Brock and I smirked at each other before running back into battle.

The playing field was now even.

I just hope everyone isn't too exhausted and that Brock's geodude delivers the items to them in time.

***MISTY'S POV***

"_I must take my leave now. I am needed." _

"Take me then, I can help!" I tried. He shook his head.

"_No. You are needed here." _And with that, he flew off, leaving me in the Ruins of Alph.

Alone.

***WALLACE'S POV***

Put in a life threatening situation, we see the true person inside someone, or who someone really is.

We certainly know who our beloved champion is, now don't we?

Running away like that! Away from a fight! How dare she!

"When she gets back, we are immediately dismissing her from her duties as champion!" I hissed, my wailord throwing a perfect ice beam at our foes.

"For once, I agree with you, Wallace!" Phoebe yelled back from across the battlefield.

"She is only a mere child… maybe she was overwhelmed…" Glacia tried to defend.

"Or she was running for some other reason." Drake backed her up. I growled at them.

"Don't you see? She ran because she was a coward! That's the only reason!" I was wrong to say that.

Why?

Six Pokémon stopped fighting and turned to me.

_Her_ team.

They glared and started to surround me like a pack of wolves.

Hungry wolves.

Suddenly, Steven stepped in, stopping them.

"Relax guys; he's only venting his frustration. Now why don't we get back to work? Your trainer wouldn't be pleased if she saw this." Steven explained. They nodded, still glaring, and turned back to their fights. Steven turned to me quickly. "Do not provoke them. If you want to take her championship, fight her for it. But not now. This night is important, and you know it." Steven explained again sternly and returned to his fight as well. I sighed and agreed, meeting my glorious Pokémon. But mark my words,

As soon as I see her,

We're fighting for the championship.

And I won't lose,

Not this time.

***ASH'S POV***

"_I must go now."_

"Take me too!" I pleaded.

"_No. You must remain here." _He replied sternly, before flying off, leaving me at the top of Tin tower.

***GUCCI'S POV***

The ice beam inched towards me as time slowed. This is it, I could feel it. I won't die from it, but it'll bring me out of the battle that decides everything. I shut my eyes closed and waited for the cold to envelope me.

But it never did.

I nervously opened an eye to find that the ice beam was stopped with an opposing flamethrower. Following the fire, I saw it came from a Ponyta.

Barry's Ponyta.

He was next to me within seconds.

"You okay?" He asked, outstretching his hand in help. I looked at it slowly, before taking my own hand and putting it on his. He smiled and pulled me up quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled back once upright. He nodded and we turned to face Aaron,

Together.

Unfortunately, Aaron has trained.

A lot.

***MARINA'S POV***

"Well, that takes care of that!" I laughed, slapping the dust that never existed off my hands. Ace nodded in agreement, smiling and looking over the piles of Aqua and Magma grunts lying around. "Let's go." He shrugged and followed as we walked down some steps, reaching our final destination. Good,

Mew three was safe.

But Maxie and Archie were arguing in front of his column.

"How could you talk me into this, Archie! I can't believe we're turning on little miss champion! She let us off easy, remember?" Maxie asked in anger. I raised an eyebrow, remaining hidden.

"I do not take pity." Archie growled at Maxie. He rolled his eyes in response and turned his back on Archie.

"Oh, suck it up! We would be dead right now if she wasn't nice." That would be true…

"No, you would be dead. I am not weak," Archie stated darkly.

I never noticed the knife.

Not once.

"Like you." Archie ended, plunging that horrible object into Maxie's back. Maxie started gasping for air and fell to the ground.

"MAXIE!" I yelled, running out from my spot and to Maxie's side. Ace followed quickly. "Ace, take care of Archie please!" He nodded, getting to work paralyzing Archie. Blood oozed from the wound. I carefully took hold of the knife, pulling it out as fast as I could to prevent more pain to come. Tearing the ends of my black dress and wrapping it tightly around Maxie's torso, I worked fast. After I was sure the makeshift gauze was in place, I applied pressure to stop the bleeding. Oh Mew Maxie, please survive!

"Marina…" I heard him wheeze suddenly. I turned him over when I was sure the blood stopped pouring out from the cut. "Marina… I'm sorry we ganged up on you…"

"It's okay Maxie… I'm sorry for taking out all of your organization." I smiled back hopefully. He laughed shortly, but winced painfully. "Maxie, hang on, okay?"

"Marina… I just want to say sorry again…for all… of the trouble… we've caused." He started wheezing again. "I just …. Need to apologize to someone….before…."

"Don't talk like that Maxie! You'll be okay!" I shouted at him angrily.

"_No he won't."_ A voice from above me stated. I turned to him with wide eyes.

"How could you say something like that?" I bellowed. Mew Three frown back at me.

"_I say it because it's true. He won't be 'okay' if he doesn't get immediate medical attention." _

"And how would we do that? If you haven't noticed, YOU put up a barrier that keeps us in! THERE IS NO DOCTOR HERE! We need to get out of here, and you need to put the barrier down, Mew Three!"

"_I can't do that."_

"Why not?" I growled back.

"… _It'll affect me too." _I blinked once.

"What?"

***LEAF'S POV***

"Alright, they're losing!" I smiled proudly. Team rocket was falling! Now all we need is-

"EVERYONE, LOOK!" Someone yelled suddenly. Everyone's heads turned sharply to the left, where something strange was happening.

The legendaries were appearing!

Well, not all of them…

It was Suicune, Raikou, Entei, Lugia, my three beauties, and Rayquaza.

What are they doing here?

"Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos, what's going on?" I asked softly. They turned to me, smiling in a way. Then I got it.

They were here to help us stop Team Rocket!

"Cyrus, sir!" Jupiter suddenly called.

"I know!" He yelled back, struggling to get up after his own fight with a furious team of a friend of mine. He pulled out a small device. Wait a minute, I recognize that technology…. But it can't be… the grunts said someone destroyed it! "Activate!"

All was silent.

Or so it seemed.

Everyone was calm one second, and the next,

I can't believe it!

The Pokémon turned against us.

_All_ Pokémon turned against us!

"EVERYONE, RETURN YOUR POKEMON!" Gary yelled at once, analyzing the situation. I returned Blast, My Wigglytuff, and the rest of my team, before turning to my struggling birds.

"I'm sorry guys. It was a trap." I apologized shortly before returning them to their poke balls. "Gary, we can't return them! How are we going to fight?" I asked him, reeling.

"Would you rather fight against your own Pokémon with no one on our side? Leaf, we can't do anything, it's out of our hands!" Gary explained, growling.

I couldn't help but agree, looking back at everyone's struggling Pokémon.

***JOY'S POV***

"Growlie, what are you doing? Houndoom?" I asked slowly as they closed in on me. I could see they were struggling though, in their eyes.

I hurt to see them like this,

In so much pain.

"Return." I weakly stated, calling back my team in defeat.

***KALEB'S POV***

"Minun?" I asked him as he limped over to me, growling.

"Plusle!" Cheryl called in shock, her Plusle following the movements of minun. We sent each other a devastated and knowing look, before sighing.

"Return."

We couldn't stand seeing the pain in their eyes.

***MAY'S POV***

I could see the fear and anger in Blaziken's face. Not at me, but at himself.

I couldn't watch.

"Return!"

***NOAH'S POV***

Everyone returned their Pokémon in defeat around me, but I refused, trying to reason.

"Sovereign, please!" I tried. I only got a flamethrower in return. "Law?" He came barreling at me. "Justice?" I asked hopefully, but the hope withered away slowly as Justice was forced to fight too. I shook my head, sadly defeated as well. "Return."

***MARINA'S POV***

"What do you mean?" I asked quickly.

"_By now, part of the council has arrived, to which Cyrus has activated the back-up controlling device. If I deactivate this barrier, it'll reach me, which means I would join their pursuit of terror. They've modified it so you cannot hear it like before as well, making sure you wouldn't be able to track it down to the source." _My eyes widened.

"No." I shook my head.

"_I'm sorry." _

"Isn't it immune to you, though? I mean, it's basically your voice!"

"_I'm afraid not." _

"But, Mew Three- He'll die!" I almost cried. Mew Three looked away sadly.

"_I know."_

It was silent. Mew Three was battling himself, I could tell by his facial expressions. I could hear explosions outside. Ace bounded up to me.

"_All done, Mommy!" _My gaze flickered to a paralyzed Archie on the floor, before returning to Ace.

"Good job, now return for some rest." I praised. He nodded as the light led him into his poke ball. Suddenly, Mew Three's head snapped to me.

"Mew Three, Are you okay?" I asked, still holding Maxie.

***AARON'S POV***

I could see the destruction around me. The students were forced to back down in defeat and were rounded up, surrounded by grunts once more. What upsets me further is that both my team and Marina's team were forcibly turned evil, and not to be returned to stop their reign of fear and destruction. I could see it all- and yet I could do nothing about it.

I wasn't in control.

That angers me.

No,

Infuriates me.

"_A-Aaron… Where… where is she?" _A weak voice asked from behind me. I turned slowly and wore an expressionless face, although inside I was torn up. Rai was fighting, trying to stay in control,

Something I couldn't do.

"What are you talking about, Beast?" I heard a low, cold voice ask.

W-was that me?

"_Aaron, where is Marin… Marina?" _He choked out, ignoring or not noticing my tone, I couldn't tell.

"That weakling is-" I was interrupted by a explosion from one of the surrounding buildings, with three people flying out in smoke, skidding across the ground.

Well,

Rai got his answer.

* * *

**Aaron:...**

**Marina: Uh oh...**

**I'd run if I were you, Marina...**

**Aaron: As. Would. I.**

**Marina:... SEE YA EVERYONE! BYE! *Runs faaarrrr away***

**Aaron: GET BACK HERE! *Runs after Marina***

**... well, next chapter is coming out REALLY soon! I promise times two! Leave a review and tell me what you think! See ya soon!**

**~Kioku7**


	20. Repeat

**Hey! I told you I'd be back! Thanks to everyone still reading! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! We are back to Marina's POV for this chapter!**

**Marina: I hope we win.**

**Aaron: You idiot, of course we're gonna win. Kioku would never leave us off with an un-happy ending, Right?**

**...**

**Marina: DO YOU NOT REMEMBER LAST STORY?**

**Aaron: Oh, hush, it ended alright.**

**Marina: Alright?**

**Aaron: No one died.**

**Marina: ... it was close.**

**Aaron: But no one died.**

**Marina: Well, those were the protagonists! What about Maxie?**

**Aaron: ... didn't know you were capable of such words.**

**Marina: SHUT UP!**

**GUYS!**

**Aaron and Marina: Oh yeah! Kioku7 does not own pokemon, only the Ocs!**

**Good! Now, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

***MARINA'S POV***

Ow.

That hurt.

I could feel the scratches all over my body. Darn, my cape must be torn, as well as the dress.

May's gonna kill me.

Oh wait, where were we again? I can't see anything… Oh, hold on, my eyes are closed.

I struggled to open them, and gasped in horror at what I saw.

Mew Three was right, the device was operational.

And my team,

My _whole_ team,

Was on the wrong side.

Oh, let's not mention Aaron was the enemy,

AGAIN.

"Return!" I ground out painfully from my spot on the floor and watched my team be engulfed in a beam of red light, disappearing after.

Oh, gee, what happened? My head feels like it's gonna explode!

Wait….

"Maxie!" I coughed, my eyes searching for a body on the ground. He wasn't that far away from me. I growled while I pushed myself up slowly and ran as fast as I could towards him. It amazes me that everyone seemed frozen… "Maxie, oh Mew Maxie." I shook my head in disbelief and dropped to my knees as I saw that his wound had begun bleeding again, along with other scratches along his body. My eyes scanned the crowd for a doctor, or anyone that could help. My gaze rested on Joy and Steven, but they were surrounded by Rocket grunts. What do I do? Oh, Arceus, What do I do? Suddenly, Maxie's body was picked up in the air and transported to the crowd of people, where he was gently set down. To my relief, Steven and Joy both rushed over to him, instructing soon to be life saving commands.

Or so I hope.

But how did he-?

I gasped and turned my head to a growling, in pain Mew Three. "Mew three!" I gasped in surprise.

"_I'm sorry… that's all I could do before… before I'm…" _He stopped struggling, and his eyes became a startling, psychic blue.

"Fight it!" I yelled at him, straining my muscles and making myself stand. I didn't expect to be tossed across the field, skidding to the ground again.

But it happened.

"Marina!" I heard Kaleb yell worriedly. I pushed myself up slowly, facing Mew Three once more.

"You can do it!"

Knocked down again.

"I know you can fight it!"

BAM.

"..." I was silent as I stood, wobbling. My gaze flickered to the fallen legends, Rai, Entei, Suicune, and Lugia, and then to the ground. They were still fighting….

…..

"What, the big mouth girl has nothing to say? What a shame!" Cyrus laughed. My eyes didn't lift from the floor. I heard Giovanni lightly growl, along with his son. "Wouldn't you agree, boy?" His deranged gaze switched from me to Aaron, I could feel it. Aaron didn't respond, and I didn't look up. "Put her with the others, the entertainment is gone." Cyrus sighed, no longer amused. My eyes shot up to him, glaring defiantly as the grunts trudged closer to me. I may be in pain,

A lot of pain, may I add,

But I can still fight.

I tried to move as little as possible, putting less strain on my body which was roaring with pain. I got the job done, though. All seven grunts that tried to retain me were knocked unconscious.

Just like in team Aqua's HQ.

Ah, good times.

The memory made me turn to check on Maxie, who was being treated by Steven and Joy. I could see they were doing as much as they could, even without the things they needed.

"Get her!" Cyrus's growl snapped me from my thoughts and I turned to him. No grunt moved though. Why?

"Hello again everyone." I muttered, starring them down. They shivered in response. "You remember me, right?" They nodded. "Good. Now run along before you get hurt."

And unexpectedly for Cyrus,

They went running.

Oh yeah, I know.

Funny, right?

If only it went down like that…

"_No," _Mew Three's voice rang out through the air before the grunts came running at me, making them halt. My sharp gaze turned to him, who positioned himself in-between Cyrus and I. _"I will take care of her." _

"So be it." Cyrus spat, stepping away. I was suddenly lifted into the air, surrounded by the familiar thin line of psychic blue and thrown across the field.

Again.

….

Ow.

I pushed myself up to sit and stare at everything around me. Alright, the situation at hand.

I'm fighting Mew Three,

With no team,

Or friends.

…

Can't let out my team, either.

Aaron is on the opposing side, once more, and the good guys have been cornered and trapped as well. The legends aren't doing so well either, but they're at least holding up…. Maxie doesn't look good…

So I'm fighting Mew Three,

Alone and injured,

With no other solutions.

…

Yay, fun.

I looked at Rai, Entei, Suicune, and Lugia one last time, before pushing myself to stand on my wobbly feet.

"Hold on Rai, just a little longer." I muttered under my breath, eyes locking onto Mew Three's with a glare. He only smirked back.

And I ran.

No, no, not away!

That would be cowardly.

But not towards Mew Three either,

Oh no,

I'm running straight to Cyrus.

But, I was unfortunately tossed aside by a psychic attack.

"Ow." I muttered under my breath as I pushed myself up one more time. If I could only get that remote! I turned back to my friends, who waited with anxious stares, the hope in their eyes withering away. Kind of like how my hope was taken in Mahagony town in front of Rocket HQ…. I won't let it happen again.

I won't let them down.

But if I could only think of a way to get past Mew Three!

"Man, with all of the times you've been thrown into the air, you would think you'd know how to fly by now!" Lily laughed while other rocket grunts joined in. My eyes widened in realization.

That's it!

The perfect plan!

Now if only-

"Mew three, would you hurry? It's not fun when she's just standing there like that." Cyrus grumbled.

Bingo.

I charged again, straight for Cyrus with Mew Three in the middle. Mew three did exactly as I expected he would.

He tossed me into the air.

I could hear groans of disappointment from the students, and I smirked in return. Grabbing my Master ball from my belt, I chucked it in the air, releasing RayRay while I was still flying. I grabbed into him fast.

"Extreme speed!"

We charged straight past Mew Three and right to Cyrus, where I grabbed the remote from him, and then flew right past him. I jumped off of RayRay and returned him quickly before the noise could register in his head. Holding the remote up high, I whipped my arm down to the ground in hopes of breaking it.

The only flaw was that Mew Three could use psychic to stop the remote before it hit the ground.

Many groaned as it floated back into Cyrus's hand, and he laughed loudly.

"That was quick thinking, but it wasn't enough to stop us!" I crossed my arms and smirked at his statement. "What?" He asked, almost snarling.

"I'm not done yet." I smiled, bringing my master ball up.

"You think you can use the same trick twice?" Cyrus laughed. I stared at him with a solemn look.

"No," I sighed after a moment, returning the ball to my belt. "But that's not part of the plan." Everyone looked around frantically, searching for a change in the battlefield.

There wasn't one.

"NOW!" I yelled out of the blue, surprising many.

The funny thing,

Nothing happened.

"What?" I asked Cyrus innocently. He was pale.

"Usually, when you say that… something explodes."

"Oh, I know."

It was tense for a few moments.

"So, nothing's going to happen?"

"I never said that."

We all waited some more.

"Sir, she's just using mind games on you. If she summoned any of her Pokémon, they would have been affected by now!" Hun explained, glaring at me.

"You are right, she couldn't have had something like that planned and executed by now." He closed his eyes and his arms fell to his sides. I smirked back and flicked my hand behind my back while they weren't looking. Cyrus nodded. "She is bluffing."

"I was hoping you'd say that." I smiled widely. His eyes snapped open in surprise.

"Why?" He asked hesitantly.

"Because _that_ was part of the plan." Just then, Manny snatched the remote from his side and ran, throwing it in the air with her mouth. I returned her and let Ninnie out, who caught it in mid-air and threw the remote to a now released Swamp. While I returned Ninnie, Swamp threw the remote to a recently released Absul, who then threw it to a waiting Bannettie, Who threw it to Ace, who then completed the chain by throwing it into RayRay's mouth, where he crunched the tiny thing down into pieces.

It was silent.

I returned everyone quickly with a swift nod of congratulations, and then smirked at Cyrus once more.

"Check mate."

* * *

**Ooo, quick think, Marina!**

**Marina: Thanks!**

**Aaron: I didn't know you were capable of such plans.**

**Marina: ... Aaron?**

**Aaron: Yes?**

**Marina: Run. Now.**

**Aaron: ...okay. *Takes off running***

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, guys! Next one is coming soon! This story is coming to it's end soon. But no worries! I have made plans for another! It takes place in Unova. Yes, Unova. I wasn't too happy about the fifth Generation, until I played the game. **

**And all pokemon games are impressive.**

**They never cease to amaze! See ya soon!**

**~Kioku7**


	21. Did we really?

**Hey guys! Sorry it's late, but I had problems writing this chapter. Let's just say I couldn't get the reaction right...**

**Marina: Yo.**

**Hello Marina!**

**Marina: What's up, wassabi?**

**Wassabi?**

**Marina: Yuppers!**

**Ah... nothing, really... where's Aaron?**

**Marina: He's still scared of me!**

**Aaron: No I'm not! I'm just giving you the silent treatment.**

**Marina: And why would that be?**

**Aaron: DO YOU NOT REMEMBER THE PRANK YOU PULLED?**

**Marina: Oh yeah! It was originally planned for Wallace!**

**Aaron: Why?**

**Marina: He wouldn't tell me when everyone called.**

**I do believe the plan is in Chapter one.**

**Marina: Right you are, Kioku!**

**Aaron: She should be, I mean, she _wrote_ the story, so...**

**Alright, enough! Disclaimer, please?**

**Aaron: Nah-uh. I'm doing the silent treatment before something bad happens to me. **

**Marina: Fine! Kioku7 does not own pokemon! Only the Ocs! **

**Thank you, Marina.**

**Marina: No problem!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I can't really tell what happened next…

But I'll try…

Not a moment after I said 'checkmate', three people teleported in somehow and threw multiple smoke bombs. I couldn't see an inch in front of me.

"Everyone….. scatter! We … fire!" I faintly heard Cyrus demand over the screams of surprise.

Seconds later, when the smoke had cleared (thanks to Lugia), they were all gone.

Including Aaron, Archie, and Mew Three.

Paramedics arrived suddenly and picked up Maxie, taking him away to be hospitalized.

The legendary Pokémon rose and fled quickly, but I could tell they were still watching from the shadows.

I stood there frozen, an almost blank expression on my face.

"They're gone!" Some people gasped in surprise. Cheers broke out as everyone congratulated each other on their victory.

But I still stood there, arms to my side and glaring down at the ground.

"Ms. Marina?" I heard Drake asked quietly. Everyone went silent around him as they heard the worry in his voice. I swiftly turned my back and pulled my hood up.

"What, are you a little upset that they ruined you're moment?" Carol asked teasingly. I could feel everyone's stares bore into my back.

"…. Yeah, that's it." I replied softly after a while, so soft I could barely hear my own voice.

"Oh, cheer up, we won!" Cheryl laughed. The congratulations continued. I dropped my head in shame.

How could I let this happen?

They took my best friend…. To work for something he hates and under the man that ordered his mother's death…

They took Mew Three… the only one that has any clue where or what happened to my father….

They took the knowledge of brainwashing others….

They took the technology, although broken, that can force others into going against their wills, Humans and Pokémon alike…..

How could I fail like that?

If only I knew what Cyrus said!

"Marina." Joy suddenly called out from behind me. My head shot up, but I didn't turn around.

I won't show a weakness.

I'm a champion.

I can't show a weakness.

If I do, what will other's think of Hoenn?

Stay strong, just for a while.

I turned my head a little in indication that I heard her.

"Are you alright?" The cheering stopped again, and I was brought into focus.

"…" I didn't respond.

I couldn't respond.

….

"What, are you taking our victory hard or something?" I tensed.

Win?

We did anything but.

"Hey," Dawn started hesitantly, "We did win…. Didn't we?" I dropped to my knees on accident.

Oh, darn it.

"Marina!" Joy shouted in surprise, trying to rush to my side, but was stopped when Steven held an arm out.

"Tell them what they need to hear." Steven commanded suddenly.

"Steven, what are you talking about?" Phoebe asked curiously. He held his hand up in a silence motion.

"No, Dawn," I started lowly, shaking my head, "We didn't win."

"How so?" Rex asked, almost in an angry manner.

"We let them get away. How long will it be until they come out with a newer, better device?"

"We can still go after them." Paul suggested plainly.

"That we can." I nodded slowly, still on my knees.

"But we don't even know where they went!" Kaleb exclaimed. The seconds after the smoke bomb replayed in my mind and I tried hard to remember what Cyrus said.

…

"How did the paramedics get here not moments after they left?" I asked suddenly, out of curiosity.

"We called them secretly while we were held captive." Joy replied, smiling.

"Is Maxie going to be alright?"

"He's going to be fine. Now, we need to focus on where Team Rocket went." Steven replied gently. I nodded, finally turning around to stare back at the crowd. My gaze swept across the crowd, until it finally reached someone unconsciously.

Giovanni…

Wait, Giovanni?

How had I not seen this before!

"Giovanni, do you remember any of their plans?" I asked hopefully.

That hope was shot down.

"I'm sorry, no." I tensed, coming up with a solution.

"Would you come here, please?" I asked gently. He nodded and came to stand in front of me. I put my hands on his temples, and I exhaled loudly, closing my eyes. "Ready?" He only nodded.

I let counter take control from there.

"_Alright, let's see….. Memories! Ah! Here we go!" _She exclaimed happily, but suddenly frowned. "_This is… going to hurt you, you know."_

"_I know. Just do it."_

"_Are you sure? We finally got that ringing out of our heads and you want that horrible noise back?"_

"_If it helps to find Aaron and Mew Three…And save the Pokémon, or course!"_

"_Ha-ha, right." _

"_JUST DO IT."_

"_Fine, fine… brace yourself." _I waited for the pain to come.

Oh, it arrived, alright.

"Gah!" I yelled, almost snatching my arms away from Giovanni's head, but I took a deep breath, keeping them there and letting the pain surge through my body. Just a little bit more… alright…plans to catch the…

Fire bird?

Suddenly, the frequency of the sound waves became greater, resulting in more pain, and I had to let go, falling to my knees again.

"Marina!" Leaf exclaimed in surprise.

"The fire bird…" I gasped out, arms holding my up from the ground, "….Ho-oh."

"Ho-oh?" Noah asked unsurely. I nodded.

"But where would Ho-oh be?" Steven asked softly, lost in his thoughts. I finally caught my breath, sitting up.

Suddenly, a familiar face came into view from the corner of my eye.

"Hello." Petrel's voice greeted.

"Hey! What's up? Why are you here?" I asked curiously.

"To give you a little information I thought you'd like to know." I nodded, urging in to continue. "Well, they're going to Tin Tower, the ruins of Alph, and Purity canyon."

"Thank you… murkrow."

"Please, call me Peter." He replied as he flew away. I smiled in reply.

"Alright, we have three areas and a giant group of people. My guess is that team rocket doesn't know where Ho-oh is either. Now, we need to spit up and head out tonight. Who will head the search to the Ruins of Alph?" I explained, turning towards the crowd and finally standing up.

"We will." Steven and Wallace replied in unison. I nodded.

"And Tin Tower?"

"I'd be willing to do it." Gary stood up.

"I'll help him." Leaf winked. I smiled and nodded.

"Good. I'll take Purity canyon. Now, we need to make teams. I'll take the smallest teams because I have a feeling they're aren't going to search it thoroughly, so it gives me time to inform you what's going on. I'll take five people. The five that are coming with me won't have time to heal their Pokémon, so choose your team wisely. I want the Hoenn half of the disaster squad to go to the ruins of Alph, if that's okay with you, Lance." I explained.

"My region and I shall search Tin tower." He replied not a moment later. I nodded.

"Alright, I'm leaving now, whose coming?" I turned toward the crowd.

"…"

"Count me in!" Noah stepped in confidently, smiling.

"…Us too!" Carol smiled, pulling on Rex's arm, who smiled widely after a moment.

"I'm going."

"Me too!" Kaleb and Cheryl laughed respectively. I nodded, but took in Gucci's alarmed face.

"Don't worry, Gucci, I'll take care of her." I assured gently as I tossed RayRay's master ball out.

"_All aboard! Next stop, Purity Canyon!" _He roared in a joking manner. I laughed at him. If only the others could hear him, hear Pokémon…

It's a shame only Aaron, Noah, and I can…

"You heard the Pokémon! Everyone on!" I cheered, jumping on his back swiftly as I've done many times before. Kaleb and Cheryl followed in suit, excited about their mission. Noah followed in manner, later joined by Carol and Rex. "Bye everyone!"

"Wait, Ms. Marina! You need your headset!" Drake suddenly yelled. I paused, turning to catch it when he chucked it at me.

"Thanks Drake! You're the best!" I smiled brightly at him, to which he returned with a smirk.

"Bye everyone!" We yelled and waved.

"Bye! Good luck!" They cheered back.

"Hold on tight everyone; this is gonna be a bumpy ride…" I warned, grip tightening on RayRay.

"_Extreme Speed!" _

_

* * *

_

**A**

**nd a short chapter that was! I just wanted to get something out to you guys! Aaron, how are you holding up?**

**Aaron: I spoke too soon... something bad did happen to me...**

**Marina: Because you know how much we love to pick on you!**

**Aaron: SHUT UP!**

**Marina: Don't tell me to shut up!**

**Aaron: I just did!**

**... Well, tune in next time to see what happens! We may be reaching our end here, people! No worries though, Unova is on its way!**

**Marina: YAY! New Region.**

**OH, no. Don't yay.**

**Aaron:... Why?**

**You won't like the reason...**

**Marina: Oh come on tell us!**

**Nope! Leave a review and tell us what you thought! See ya soon!**

**Marina and Aaron: You are not signing off without telling us-**

**~Kioku7**

**(HA! Too late.)**


	22. Pikapi

**WOW~ It's been a while! Sorry to keep you guys waiting, but for some reason, FanFic wouldn't let me get to the properties of my pokemon stories... for days... Yeah... It just let me back on. Did anyone else have that problem? But anyways! I've been thinking this story is far from ending at this point. No, Seriously. I know... ... **

**...**

**...**

**Wow, no Aaron or Marina today...**

**That's new.**

**WAIT A MINUTE!**

**That means _I _Have to do the disclaimer...**

_**Kioku7 (I) does (Do) not own pokemon! Only the Ocs!**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

We were there in thirty seconds tops.

I couldn't believe what I saw.

The good news: Team Rocket wasn't in sight.

The bad news: Team Rocket wasn't in sight….

Which means no Aaron or Mew Three,

No battle,

No _nothing._

"RayRay, take us down." I commanded my patting his back. He nodded, before descending down to the top of Purity Canyon. It was pretty nice up there, I'll admit. I jumped off of RayRay, with Kaleb following close behind, and Cheryl behind him.

"Did you really have to go that fast?" Noah asked, releasing his vice grip of RayRay.

"Seriously, I was about to fall off in another second." Rex agreed, wrapping an arm around Noah's shoudlers for support. I'm sure he had to find his balance again... most first time riders do...

"Well, there's nothing here… should we set up camp?" Carol asked.

"What's the point? If they aren't here already, what makes you think they'll be here anytime soon?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know… I just have a feeling about it…" She sighed. I stared at her for the longest time before nodding.

"So do I… Alright, you guys heard Carol! Camp time!"

***TIN TOWER* (ASH'S POV)**

"Well, that didn't last too long." I sighed, sitting on the floor in our cris-cross applesauce way in which we learned in kindergarten class. I was on the second to top floor of the tower, with defeated grunts lying everywhere, too upset to move. Suddenly, I heard thundering footsteps storming up the tower. Pikachu jumped of my shoulder, where he was originally perched, and started sparking his cheeks. Since my back was to the stairs, I turned my head over my shoulder to find some familiar faces flood into the tower.

"Ash?" I heard a voice ask curiously.

"Oh, hey Lance."I smiled widely back in greeting. Pikachu stopped growling and jumped back on my shoulder.

"What did you do?" He asked, looking around the floor with the others.

"Oh, you know. I fought a little, nothing special. So what's new?" I asked.

"What's new? When did you get this strong?" Clair asked from behind him. I shrugged.

"I dunno. So, what's going on?" I tried again.

"What do you mean you don't know? Stuff like this doesn't happen over night!" Clair yelled, but was silenced by Lance.

"Did team rocket mention anything odd to you?" He asked quickly.

"Well, yeah. They mentioned something about capturing a fire bird…. But there's no firebird here, so most of them ran away while I fought the others." I explained.

"Very well. We must head to the ruins. That is where they'll need us now, assuming they have not reached their goal in Purity Canyon. It's a good thing we found you Ash; everyone was worrying about your disappearance." Lance sighed, turning. "Oh, yes, we can stop very quickly for your Pokémon to be healed. I'm sure after all this they must be tired."

"No need," I shook my head, "They're all fine." I stood up, following shocked Johto gym leaders down the stairs. I don't understand why though, I mean, I fight Jessie and James all the time! Well, maybe it was the number odds….

Probably not.

***RUINS OF ALPH* (MISTY'S POV)**

"I wonder where I am… I mean, I know I'm in the ruins of Alph, but… where exactly in the ruins am I?" I almost yelled through the ruin's empty halls. Nothing responded. "Ugh! Now what?" I asked, spinning around. To be honest, the walls were creeping me out… they looked like they had eyes…. I just hope I get out of here soon. Suddenly, I heard loud thuds on the ceiling.

Is someone else here?

***PURITY CANYON* (MARINA'S POV)**

Everyone was exhausted and unconscious, but I wasn't asleep, as usual. I feel more anxious than before… and I have no idea why. Suddenly, the bush next to our campsite began rumbling. My eyes watched curiously, yet cautiously just in case. A Pikachu jumped out… but this Pikachu had strange markings… well, not necessarily strange, but different than other Pikachu…. His ears were the only difference, really. The black tips on his ears went down in a spike other than straight across..

"_Leave!" _He yelled, cheeks sparking with electricity. I raised an eyebrow, but didn't sit up. Why was he so angry? _"I mean it! You all brought them here! You'll pay!" _He growled, sending a bolt of lightning our way. Since no one was awake, they had no idea what was going to hit them…. So I dove. I landed silently, cringing at the electrical charge, but shook it off quickly, turning to the furious Pikachu.

"Brought who here?" I asked quietly, aware that the others were still asleep. Pikachu gasped shortly in surprise, before shaking it off himself and growling.

"_How can you understand me?" _

"There are a handful of us that can." Was my only reply. "Brought who here?" I repeated.

"_The evil people that tried to capture us and take Mew two away!" _He growled, electricity threatening to jump off of his body and over to us at any second. My eyes hardened considerably.

"Team Rocket?" Pikachu only nodded. "Did they come with a boy with blond hair and blue eyes and a black and purple Pokémon?" I asked hopefully. Pikachu stepped back in surprise.

_"Well, only the pokemon...but_..._How did you know?" _I took a deep breath.

"Is Ho-oh anywhere near Purity Canyon?"

_"Are you kidding? That jerk doesn't give us a second glance, what would possess him to come here?" _Pikachu scoffed.

"Then can you take me to where you saw Team Rocket?"

"_Are you CRAZY? They'll capture me and force me to tell them where Mewtwo and the other clones are!" _Pikachu yelled angrily.

"No, I'm not crazy- Wait... Clones?" His eyes dropped to the ground and he growled once more.

"_Yeah, clones. You have a problem with that?"_

"No... It' just that I didn't-"

"_Know we existed? Yeah. We wanted to keep it that way. We can never live with real pokemon. We can never evolve. We can never have real trainers that would think equally of us." _He waited.

"Well, who made up that nonsense?" Pikachu gasped and growled, eyes glaring at me.

"_You think I'm lying?"_

_"_No, I'm saying the part where you can never live alongside other trainers and pokemon is crazy."

"_Well it's true! We're outcasts." _He almost yelled, turning around so his back was to me. I sighed. MewThree was here, which means he could lead me to Aaron... but...

"How long have you lived in secrecy like this?"

"_About three years."_

"Well, we need to fix this. Now. Can you take me to the other pokemon? I want to talk to them."

"_No! You'll lead the others into our hiding spot!"_

_"_Oh, no. If anyone followed us, I'd take care of it, Pikachu."

"_And how do I know?"_

"You'll just have to trust me." It was silent for a few minutes.

"_You promise you won't hurt any of them?"_

_"_I promise."

"_...follow me." _I nodded and turned to my sleeping friends, "_Leave them behind."_ I sighed, but nodded in agreement. He started leading my through trees and shrubs. We walked for what felt like hours, but I knew they were just minutes. It sure _felt _like hours, but I guess that's because of the silence.

"So... I never asked... what's your name?" I tired to break the silence.

"_I don't have a name." _Pikachu answered almost immediatley.

_"_That's a lie, everyone has a name."

"_I don't."_

_"_You're lying!" I said in a sing song voice.

"_Fine! ...My name is Pikachu."_

_"_Other than Pikachu."

"_... PikaTwo." _He growled out at last.

"You sound like you don't like that name."

_"I don't. It's a constant reminder of what I am." _

"Then why don't you change it to something you like?"

_"Because it tells who I really am! I can't let go of that!"_

"That's true..." I looked down at him to see he was glaring. "But I still get the feeling you want to be named." He blinked once cluelessly, before whipping his head up to me, glaring, and growling.

_"No!"_

"Alright, PikaTwo... Do whatever you want." I sighed, holding my hands up in defeat.

_"Don't call me that!"_ He growled up at me.

"Well, what am I supposed to call you?"

_"I don't know! Just not that!"_

"Fine... how about Chu?"

_"Yeah, because I want to be called the only thing my name lacks to make me a normal pokemon."_ He scoffed.

"Fine, How about something Dragon like... like... well... it's night time... and your angry...so... Night Fury?" **(How to train your dragon reference!)**

_"No."_

_"_Fine. What about... I don't know, what do you want me to call you?"

"_...Pikachu is fine." _

"Nope, that doesn't fit."

"_Would you just-"_

_"_I know! How about Pikapi?"

"_Hey wait a minute-"_

_"_Pikapi it is!" I declared, smiling widely. Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind us. Turning, I caught a glimpse of team rocket uniforms. I scooped Pikapi into my arms and waited in the shadows.

_"Hey! What's the deal? I knew I couldn't trust you!" _He protested, struggling from my grip.

"Shh... someone's coming." He stopped struggling immediatley and stayed silent. About three grunts walked by, complaining about their long night.

"Man, I can't belive the boss is making us work again!"

"Yeah, I know! We took a beating back at that school! No way we'll stand a chance if they found us."

"True."

We watched as they walked by, paying no attention to us. Once they were out of sight, I let Pikapi down.

"_...Thanks." _He muttered lowly, before turning to continue our hike. It was about five minutes later that we came to a cave opening. He walked in without hesitation...but... _"What's wrong?" _He asked innocently, peeking his head out of the darkness. I'm almost positive I was pale.

"I... don't really... like caves." I gulped, staring into the darkness. He laughed shortly, before turning back into it.

"_Baby." _He laughed, dissapearing.

"Hey, wait up!" I yelped and ran after him. I was surrounded by black and couldn't see an inch in front of my face. "...Pikapi?"

"_Boo." _

_"_Ah!" I yelled, turning in the darkess. Pikapi let his cheeks spark, and I could see him laughing.

"_Come on, we're almost there." _We walked for a few more minutes until suddenly, somehow, we were surrounded by light. In front of me was the most beautiful, gorgeous, spring I have ever seen! It looked so clean, and the environment around it looked so healthy!

"Hey, Pikapi, what is this place?" I asked, dazed. When I didn't get an answer, I looked down to find something surprising.

He. Wasn't. There.

"Pikapi?" I asked loudly, and it echoed through the area. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" I growled, starting to trek through the landscape. There was no one in sight! "Hello?...Anyone?" I asked hopefully. No reply. "I can't believe I went through a cave for this!" A familiar laughter was heard in the bushes next to me. "...I heard that Pikapi."

"_No you didn't."_

"Yes I did."

_"Did not."_

"Did too."

_"Nah-uh."_

"Yeah-huh."

_"No, you didn't."_

"Fine! I'll just sit here eating my awesome... chocolate bar!" I sung, getting to item out of my backpack.

_"Chocolate?"_ Pikapi asked, poking his head out of the bush.

"Yup. Sweet, wonderful chocolate." He blinked twice.

_"What's... chocolate?"_ I almost fell.

"You've never had chocolate?"

_"No." _He shook his head innocently.

"...I'll give you some if you come out here and show me where everyone is..."

_"How do I know it's not some trap?"_

"Because it's not."

"..._Fine." _He sighed, stepping out of the bushes and walked up to me, waiting. I unwrapped the candy bar and passed it to him. He held it in his hands, bringing it to his mouth and taking a small, hesitaint bite. I waited pateintly for his reaction. He chewed it unsurely, until-

_"Wow!"_ He grinned, swallowing the piece he was chewing on and taking giant bites of the candy bar. _"This is... amazing!"_

"Told you you'd like it."

_"...Shut up!" _He tried to growl, but I noticed the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. He finished the chocolate base quickly, before turning. _"You got anymore?"_ He asked hopefully.

"Sorry, bud." I laughed.

_"Right."_ He sighed again, before turning and walking away. He stopped and turned back to me after a few steps. _"You coming?" _

"Yeah." I nodded, jogging to catch up with him. He led me into a clearing near the spring, when I heard a small noise behind us. Instictively, I pulled out all of my team within a span of two seconds. They began growling at the opposing person when a whole hoard of pokemon came out to defend the other guys. Growling, all pokemon were tense, threatenting to pull attacks on each other. I noticed Pikapi growling angrily on the side with the load of pokemon.

_"You liar!"_ He yelled at me. I blinked once before turning to the one that stuck out the most, in a leader sort of fashion. Gasping shortly, I ran in between the lines of tense pokemon.

"Woah, Woah, Woah!" I started, spreading my arms out wide. "Guys, chill, we're alright." I nodded, turning towards my team. They immediatley relaxed and sat down.

I have such an obediant team.

"Thanks guys." I smiled at them, who smiled back, before turning to the big group. I put on a serious face and lowered my arms to my sides. Pikapi was one of the loudest growlers, even after my team and I were calm. "Sorry, instinct." I laughed nervously, my arms coming up to scratch the back of my neck in its normal fashion.

"_Why is she here?" _Thier leader asked the pokemon in a deep voice.

"You could ask me that, you know." Everyone's head snapped to me.

"_She can understand us?" _

_"Did she hear?" _Curious whispers asked back and forth. I turned to Pikapi, who was still tense.

"Yo, Pika, Chill." I smiled at him. Pikapi finally relaxed and sat up, blinking like he did.

"_Did you do this?" _Their leader asked him.

"_Yeah, she said she wanted to talk to us." _Pikapi easily replied, scratching behind his ear.

"_I don't see the problem." _A Meowth shrugged, sitting down like the others.

"Why don't we all relax? Thhis is a little too serious for my taste." I joked, sitting of the ground. The others didn't comply. "So... about this: No trainer, No living with other pokemon thing... Why?"

"_Why?"_ Everyone repeated.

"Yeah, Why?"

"_Because we're different." _A vulpix answered a little forcefully.

"And? Everyone's different."

_"We can never evolve."_

"No one said you had to."

There was a breif silence.

_"Why are you really here?" _The leader pokemon asked me.

"Oh, finally, a direct question!" I gasped in excitement, to which he looked annoyed in response. "Well, I would answer your question... but we haven't met. Ever. And that is rare because I know you're important! And I've been to a couple of Rai's council meetings, but I've never seen you around... So, My name is Marina. What's yours?"

_"...Marina, was it? You remind me of a boy that has crossed my path twice." _

"That would be my big brother, Ash." I nodded from my spot on the floor.

"_Well than, Marina... I am MewTwo."_

_"_Oh! I knew it!" I smiled clapping. MewTwo's attention was snapped to Ace, who accidently tripped after troting around in circles.

_"You."_ He stated deeply. Ace stood to attention quickly. _"Catch."_ He suddenly tossed a blue stone of some sort to Ace, and in Mid air I noticed it was a water stone.

Well,

I'm going to ace that project Brock gave us.

...

We waited.

Ace had caught the water stone a long time ago while everyone stood silently.

_"Well, that proves it." _MewTwo announced after another minute. We all turned to him. _"You are a clone."_

***RUINS OF ALPH* (MISTY'S POV)**

Uh, I've been walking for hours! There's no one around! There's not even anything in sight-

Oh, hello random table thing.

Looking on it was some sort of puzzle... wait... I know this pokemon! Isn't it Kabuto? I switched the pieces around when I noticed I was stepping on a giant cemented square... Why would they do that? Getting back to the puzzle, I turned and slid pieces a few more times until they were finally in the right place. Here's the thing, the puzzle was replaced with a beam of shinning, white light. Suddenly, the floor under me gave way, as if on que, and I fell into the darkness...

***PURITY CANYON* **(**MARINA'S POV)**

"What?" I asked clulessly, while Ace himself took a step back.

_"He is a cloned pokemon."_

"But he hatched from an egg."

_"It was a cloned egg." _...

"But he-"

_"Did he take a longer time than usual to hatch?"_

"Well, yes-"

_"And you saw he didn't evolve when he held the water stone."_

"Yeah, but-"

_"Then don't be naive."_ I sighed, standing up and turning to a shocked Ace.

_"I'm a... clone?"_ He asked in a small voice.

_"It's better to embrace it, kid."_ Meowth replied easily.

_"Oh... well then... I...I'm a...clone." _He growled the last word. something about Ace changed completely, and in an instant. It's almost like something in his mind finally clicked. He turned to me, snarling. _"Is that why you don't use me in big battles? Because you knew?"_

"What? No, I-"

_"What? I'm a clone so you can't put me on your precious team?"_

"Uh, no, there's a different reason for that-"

_"Really? It looks to me like you're clone prejudice! You wouldn't let a clone like us on your forever team!"_

_"Ace." _Swamp growled in warning. I silenced him with a hand.

"Let him vent." I replied gently.

_"Venting? That's what you think I'm doing?"_

"Yes."

_"And why would that be?"_

"Because I see a confused pokemon that seems a little scared to me, Ace. You're just taking it hard-"

_"Really? Because all I see is a weak trainer that can't protect herself. It's clear from the scratches all over your body!"_

_"Ace!"_ Ninnie snapped now, but I turned away in silence.

"Why would you say something like that to your mother?" I asked quietly.

_"You're not my mother. Starting now, I live here, with others of my kind."_ Ace snapped. I wouldn't let myself break. Not again.

"Really?" I asked, turning to him with a blank face. I unhooked the pokeball at my waist and roled it in his direction. "If you're serious, destroy that pokeball. It's yours. That's the only thing connecting you to me at this point. Are you really willing to let go-" I was cut off when he smashed his paw into it, breaking it forever. My eyes widened and I took a step back.

N-no...

I didn't think he was... serious...

Maybe a little irritated and angry,

but not enough to break his pokeball.

_"I'm a free pokemon now."_ He growled, before turning and walking away with the other pokemon.

_"Ace! How could-" _I stopped Manny's protest.

"Let him be."

_"But-"_

"That's an order." I commanded gently, turning away from their sad eyes. Everything was quiet. "Return." I sighed, putting them back into their pokeballs. I stared at the little machines, rolling them around. There was one less now... "Ugh." I groaned, falling on my back and staring at the ceiling.

What did I do to make my own son hate me?

"Guess who just failed Brock's project?" I muttered to myself in attempt to cheer myself up.

It didn't work.

A yellow hard blocked my vision. He glared down at me, cheeks sparking with electricity.

"Is that a threat?" I asked weakly.

_"It could be."_ I nodded and closed my eyes. _"Why were you so prejudice to him?" _My eyes opened slowly.

"I wasn't."

_"You didn't put him on the team."_

"The only reasons for that was because he was too young. He's only a week and a half old, Pikapi. He hasn't had the proper training. I don't want him getting hurt in a serious battle. I've been with my team long enough to predict eachother's movements and feelings."

_"...I don't believe you."_

"Pikapi, I didn't even know he was a clone until moments ago." An awkward silence hung in the air.

"_Oh." _His ears dropped and he stopped glaring. I sighed deeply and pushed myself into a sit.

"Yeah, oh."

* * *

**Ah! PikaTwo is here! I wonder what will happen!**

**_..._**

**_Still no-_**

**_Marina: Yo._**

**_There you are, where were you?_**

**_Marina: On Vacation... with everyone else..._**

**_Where could you possibly be? It's raining Skitty and Houndour here!_**

**_Marina: Sunyshore. _**

**_And you didn't invite me? _**

**_Marina: I did! But you waved me away saying' go away, I'm busy'._**

**_...oh yeah..._**

**_Marina: HI EVERYONE! Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!_**

**_... AH yes. Reviews are always apreciated! Tune in next chapter! See ya Soon!_**

**_~Kioku7_**


	23. Complications

**Okay, so FIRST: Sorry this chapter wasn't up earlier! My Computer got a virus the day of posting Chapter 22, and I had to wipe out the hard- drive... along with the already written chapter 23. So I had to write this over again. PLUS- For some reason, Fanfic keeps shutting me out! I don't know if anyone else has been having this problem, but lately, there have been a lot of errors, and it wouldn't let me log in for a few days. BUT ANYWAYS-**

**Second: Thanks for all of the reviews guys! I really appreciate them! I hope last chapter did fill in some of the blanks! Thanks again for reviewing! Anyway, I know you want to get right to the chapter , so-**

**Marina and Aaron: KIOKU7 DOESN'T OWN POKEMON! ONLY US OCS!**

**You guys are in a hurry-**

**Aaron: Well, yeah! We've been waiting for this too!**

**Oh, sorry then, I didn't-**

**Marina: SHH! The chapter's starting!**

**...fine...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

***IN THE AIR* (ASH'S POV)**

"So, Lance, where are we going?" I asked quietly, flying on one of Lance's Dragonites.

"We are going to the ruins of Alph because it is closest. There is also good reason to believe Ho-oh is there. It _is _Ho-oh's ruins after all."

"Oh, okay... hey wait, you said everyone was happy they found me... why?"

"Well, Ash, you and Misty have been missing for awhile now, and we are glad we found at least one of you." Lance sighed.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense...WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" I yelled suddenly, reality kicking in. "Misty was missing?" I could hear Lance sigh again.

"She's still absent, Ash." He replied quietly.

I went blank.

...

"WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE THAN?"

"PIKACHU PIKA!" Pikachu yelled in agreement. From our years together, I'm 110% positive that translated to: What he said!

"Saving the world! For Mew's sake, Ash, I didn't think you were that brainless!" Clair yelled from her dragonair.

"But what if Misty's in trouble?" I asked panicked. What if she's hurt, or lost, or being held against her will? What am I still doing here-

"Hey, relax, lover boy. We'll find her as soon as the world isn't in danger anymore. Besides, you shouldn't worry about Misty, I'm sure she's taking care of herself." Clair growled in annoyance. I sighed, but nodded anyway.

I sure hope Clair is right.

***RUINS OF ALPH*(MISTY'S POV) **

"Okay, this is the _second _puzzle I have come up to in the last hour! What is this, a trick house?" I yelled throughout the empty halls.

What a surprise,

No answer.

Well, I don't think my echo is an answer... so...

I sighed, stepping onto the square of thick concrete. The puzzle in front of me was scrambled, but I could easily tell it was an Omanyte. I _am _a water pokemon expert, after all. I fiddled with the peices, sliding them around until I was down to one peice out of place.

"Alright, you know as soon as you fix this peice, the floor under you will give out... but... it's the only option. You've been walking for forever and the only path leads to a dead end with this puzzle... Alright, I'm ready!" I tried to explain to myself. I quickly slid the peice in place and help my breath, waiting for the rush of air. Behind my eyes, I could see the bright glow of the puzzle, and then-

whoosh...

This time, I landed on my feet, so I'm not too upset. My wrist is still a little sore, though... Oh well. Looking around in the darkness I could see, you guessed it,

Absolutely nothing.

"Oh, wait a minute! I forgot! My pokegear works as some kind of light, right?" I asked myself, pulling the small device out. If you're asking 'hey, why don't you use that to call someone so you can get out of there?', believe me, I've tried. I either get static or these strange radio noises when I try. Finally turning the machinery on, I looked around and almost screamed.

I was in a sea of Unown!

They didn't notice I was there until I turned on the light.

Every single one of them turned their heads to stare at me at the same exact time.

_Now, _I screamed.

***PURITY CANYON* (MARINA'S POV)**

By this point, I was practically moping. It was all a little too overwhelming, really...

_"Come on, why don't I show you around the place? I'm sure Mew Two would be happy to, since he knows you're not threatening!"_ Pikapi tried to cheer me up... I'll have to thank him later... he and Mew Two both, since they want to show me-

Wait.

Mew Two... Why is a red flag going up in my-

OH MY GOSH!

How could I forget Mew Three was in the canyon?

I guess I was so caught up with Ace... Ace...

NO! The important thing right now is to ensure the safety of these pokemon!

I scrambled up to my feet. "Mew Two! Oh my Arceus! I'm so sorry, I forgot to warn you about-" But he finished my sentence for me.

_"Mew Three? Yes, I sensed him as soon as he stepped onto the area." _I tensed.

"Then you know the risks?" It came out like a statement rather than a question. Mew Two only nodded.

"_Is he that black and purple pokemon I saw?" _Pikapi asked curiously. Mew Two and I both nodded. "_I knew something was up with that guy since the moment he stepped foot here... and the fact that he arrived with team rocket." _

"Oh, I forgot about them..." I admitted. Team rocket seemed like the least of my problems at the moment, even though they caused all of them.

_"Do not worry, we will deal with them in due time." _Mew Two stated solemnly. Pikapi and I nodded in understanding... even though I'm sure we both didn't know when _due time_ was.

"What do we do now?" I asked softly.

"_We wait for them to come to us. Like I have said, we do not need to worry." _Mew Two replied evenly.

_"But why don't we go to them? This way, we don't risk others getting hurt!" _Pikapi asked angrily.

"He's right, if we bring the fight here, the whole habitat you all have sustained could be destroyed." I agreed.

_"No. We will wait here for them." _Mew Two declared. I blinked a couple times before turning, taking a seat on the edge of the crystal clear lake and staring across the blue water. I heard Pikapi stroll up to me, before taking a seat to my left, still and unmoving. I could feel Mew Two give us a glance, before leaving to find where the other pokemon had gone to.

"_The same ideas." _I could've sworn Mew Two muttered under his breath as he walked away.

So now, we wait.

***RUINS OF ALPH*(GUCCI'S POV)**

"We're all finally here!" I exclaimed after seeing the last batch of student sfly in with their pokemon. Since we only had a certain amount of flying pokemon, and a big group of students, the pokemon had to make trips, flying back and forth. Both Wallace and Steven insisted we wait for the others before going into the ruins.

"Alright everyone!" Wallace called, getting the crowd's attention. "Now we march into the ruins!" He declared. Everyone cheered as we rushed in, only to be greeted with awaiting team rocket grunts. It looked like everyone was there!

War broke out within seconds.

Here's the kicker, team rocket was actually fighting pretty well!

No, seriously.

They were holding their own against us and wouldn't let anyone into the ruins.

No worries, It's only a matter of time before we wear them down.

***PURITY CANYON* (MARINA'S POV)**

I closed my eyes with a sigh.

_"Hey, cheer up, would ya? Your mood is bringing me down too."_ Pikapi sighed as well.

"I know, it's just that-" That's when I heard it.

_"There you are, thunder." _I tensed, remaining still. I turned to Pikapi to see his reaction, and he reamined calm, like he hadn't- _"He can't hear me."_

Darn Telepathy.

"Pikapi, go get Mew Two." I stated lowly.

"_Why?" _He asked suspiciously. I watched realization dawn on him.

"_If the rat so much as moves, I swear I will-" _He didn't have time to finish his sentence because Pikapi took off running, using quick attack for added speed. I chucked my masterball, releasing RayRay to counter the hyperbeam coming out of the trees with his own. Pikapi was out of sight when I stood up, turning to Mew Three who stepped out of the shadows.

"Where's Team Rocket?" I asked quickly.

"_Outside, fighting with your friends. You know, your friends are really good trainers! I wouldn't put it past them to finish off the Team Rocket bunch in less than five minutes."_

"What do you want?" I asked again.

"_To help." _I stepped back in shock, blinking.

"What?"

"_I wasn't taken willingly, if you remember."_

"...So if you wanted to help, why did you threaten to blast Pikapi, and then _proceed_ to fire a hyper beam at him?"

"_Because you sent him to get Mew Two!"_

"...And?"

"_...Mew Two hates me."_

_"I do not, brother." _A voice boomed from Mew Three's left and my right. Mew Two now stepped out of the shadows with Pikapi on his shoulder. Pikapi himself jumped off and stood up bravely.

"_M-Mew Two? How long have you been standing there?" _Mew Three asked, shocked.

"_Long enough." _Mew Two smirked. "_I do not hate you." _

_"Then why did you fire multiple hyper beams at me when I tried to visit?"_

_"Because you were unknowingly leading Team Rocket to the area. I could not afford to let them find these pokemon, but I am sorry."_

_"Doesn't feel like it."_ Mew Three muttered under his breath.

_"What was that?"_ Mew Two's voice boomed again.

"_NOTHING!" _I stood awkwardly now. They acted like siblings, with Mew Three being the younger, childish sibling, and Mew Two being the older, more strict brother. Pikapi strode up to stand next to me as we watched them argue. I nodded and thanked RayRay, before putting him back in his Masterball.

_"I was being careful."_

_"CAREFUL? You nearly blew my tail off!"_

_"Exactly. If I was not paying attention, your tail would be gone."_

_"AHA! So you are trying to hurt me!"_

_"No, I was simply stating what would have happened."_

_"LIES!"_

_"I am not lying!"_ It was like a game of tennis. This would be more amusing, but-

"GUYS!" I yelled suddenly, trying to break them up.

"_What?"_ They both snapped, heads turned to me.

"... Don't snap at me!" I scolded, my hands on my hips.

"_Do not command me. As far as I know, you are not my trainer." _Mew Two growled lowly, eyes glaring at me. His whole aura felt... outraged... Mew Three, who was also glaring, danced around.

"_Oooo! Brother's mad now!" _He sang. I blinked once, before returning my gaze to a seething Mew Two.

_"What possessed me to let a human into our habitat without knowing if she could be trusted?" _He asked himself suddenly, taking a step towards me. I instictively took a step back, my hands flying to my pokeballs on my belt. Mew Two's eyes suddenly lit up with the familiar psychic blue, and the clasps on all my pokeballs almost glued together, preventing me from using them or letting out my team. When Mew Two took another step towards me, Pikapi jumped in his path in a defensive manner.

_"Don't be mad at her! I'm the one that took her here! Be mad at me!_" Pikapi yelled, his arms out-stretched. Mew Two almost glared holes into Pikapi, before snarling and sending Pikapi flying into a tree with telekinesis. Pikapi hit a tree, denting it, before looking up at Mew Two, growling. _"Mew Two." _He growled angrily, with a tinge of surprise, before falling unconscious. I blinked a few times.

That scene seemed so familiar...

Suddenly, I was overwhelmed with a massive amount of rage. So much, that I felt the gut feeling all too quickly. I knew my eyes had switched to red because of Mew Three and Mew Two's surprised expressions. Why would Mew Two do that to Pikapi? From their interactions, I thought they were good friends! It's like something swept over Mew Two and left him with that angry emotion-

"_TIME OUT!" _A voice yelled suddenly. We all suddenly turned to three small pink, blue, and yellow creatures that appeared right out of thin air.

"_Mesprit! You can only control ONE person!"_ Azelf whined.

"_I was controlling one person! Uxie was supposed to be controlling her."_ Mespirt defended.

"_It's not my fault. She has a mind of her own!"_ Uxie, or rather as I now knew him, Justice countered.

Wait.

Mew Two is over come with an _emotion._

Pikapi needed to use some _will power _to stand up to him.

I was almost manipulated by _knowledge._

Oh my Mew, THEY WERE USING US!

I couldn't contain my anger as I leapt out at them, only to be stopped by a thin blue line surrounding me.

_"Now, now Thunder, there's no need to start attacking. We can talk this all out." _Mew Three's calming voice echoed. Although it sounded calming... I wanted to tear something apart. Peice by Peice. My head snapped to Mew Three, and I glared defiantly at him. Suddenly, the psychic binding snapped, leaving me free to attack something. Anything. I was suddenly lifted into the air. Growling, I turned to see a glaring Mew Two.

"_I know how angry you are because you feel like you've been used, but there is no need to be that angry." _My growl turned into a snarl. It's. Not. Only. That.

_"DON'T SAY THAT!" _Mew Three yelled, waving his arms around wildly. He appeared in front of me. "_We all know she's just a little grumpy because she misses her little friend, Aaron." _If looks could kill, Mew Three would be brutally murdered five times over. I was gently returned to the ground, but unlike my thoughts, I ran over to Pikapi and gathered him in my arms. After I made sure he was okay, just knocked unconscious, I sighed, remaining motionless. I'm not grumpy! And I don't miss Aaron, I could do without him-

"Aaron." I managed to choke out.

_"Yes, Aaron, you know-"_

_"_Do you know where he is?" I cut in quickly. Mew Three Blinked three times.

"_Yeah."_

***RUINS OF ALPH* (MISTY'S POV) **

This is like the seventh hallway-

"WHOA!" I yelled, bumping into something. I stumbled back, but remained on my feet. Turn to see who, or _what _I ran into, I had to blink several times.

***PURITY CANYON* ****(MARINA'S POV)**

"Where is he Mew Three?"

_"You didn't know? Funny... He's at-"_

***RUINS OF ALPH* (MISTY'S POV)**

"Misty! Hey? How's it been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Aaron?"

"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?"

"Um...yeah..." I replied unsurely. The last time I saw him was when he caught Marina from falling to the ground and we were ambushed by team rocket... after that...

"Are you sure you're okay? You're spacing out on me..." He asked suspiciously.

"No, no, I'm fine!" I reassured quickly. "Aaron, what are you doing here?"

"I have _no _idea..." He trailed, looking around. "I can't remember a thing!" Him too...

"So..." I trailed awkwardly. "What happened the last time I saw you?"

"I thought I said I can't remember," He sighed, turning away.

"Oh. I didn't know it was that far back..."

"That's okay." He smiled, turing towards me again. "Well, while we're here, why don't we go exploring?" I smiled back before we set off.

* * *

**Alright, there's chapter 23! Sorry it took so long, I had to re-type it, and then had a few problems with fanfic. But anyway-**

**Marina: I cannot _believe _you repeated the deoxys scene.**

**It's not my fault it's such a good-**

**Marina: AH! I don't want to hear it!**

**... why are you so grumpy?**

**Marina: I'M NOT GRUMPY!**

**Aaron: Yes, you are.**

**Marina: AARON! **

**Aaron: Whhhhaaaaaattttt?**

**Good, now Marina won't be so down in the dumps-**

**Marina: I'm not depressed-**

**Aaron: *Covers her mouth with hand* Thanks for reading! Tune in next chapter! Reviews are appreciated! See ya soon! ~Aaron.**

**HEY! THAT'S MY SIGN OFF!**

**Aaron: Bye everyone!**

**Hey wait-**


	24. Final Battle?

**Hey guys! I'm back with a pretty hefty (But not final) Chapter! I know I've been gone for a while, but I've been having problems with Fanfic and my Keyboards acting up. (Forgive any spelling mistakes, it was the keyboard.) So, I'll just cut to the chase! Thanks to everyone who's read this and is reading this right now! **

**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! ONLY THE OCS!**

**Now, let's ge to the chapter, shall we?**

* * *

**PURITY CANYON ****(MARINA'S POV)**

"..."

"_...What?"_

"...You've known where he was this whole time?"

_"Basically."_

_"_..."

"_Mew Three, I would step away from her if I was you." _Mesprit stated briefly, floating place. Mew three glanced at my seemingly blank expression, before stepping back a few feet.

"_Better?" _He asked teasingly.

"_That just made it worse." _Mesprit sighed.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"_...Ug, where am I?" _Pikapi asked, opening his eyes and looking around from my arms.

"... Glad to see you're up again, Pikapi." I smiled softly down at him. He blinked at me, before his eyebrows knit togther.

"_What's going on?"_

_"_Nothing." My face became expressonless again.

"_Really now?"_

_"_Yes."

"_...uh-huh... so why are you so angry?" _

"I'm not angry."

"_Oh come on! You don't have to be Mesprit or something to feel it!"_ Pikapi growled angrily, jumping out of my arms. Mesprit coughed awkwardly behind him. Pikapi spun around quickly, eyes wide. _"Oh my Arceus, it's Mesprit." _He blurted out. His eyes fell on the others. _"And Uxie... and Azelf... to what do we owe this wonderful visit_?" He asked sarcastically.

"_They _were _toying_ with _us."_ Mew two and I growled.

"_They were what now?"_ Pikapi spat viciously, spinning to the three in question. Suddenly, a familiar group of people burst into the little clearng we had.

"What is this place?" Cheryl asked, spinning around awed.

"_Oh great. More humans." _Mew Two growled.

"That's not nice." Noah frowned at him.

"_More humans that can understand us? What is the world coming to?" _Pikapi asked sarcastically. I blinked at the new group.

"Hey, Justice, there you are!"

"_Oh, yeah, sorry Noah. Just wanted to spend some time with Mesprit and Azelf... you understand?"_

"Yeah, it's cool."

"_Well, you know, we're wasting time and all... so..." _Mew Three trailed awkwardly.

"..."

**RUINS OF ALPH (GUCCI'S POV)**

In the middle of fighing team rocket, which by the way were still preventing us from enterng the ruins, a load more team rocket grunts swarmed in from all directions. Now, we're gifted trainers and all, but there is a point of strength in numbers.

We have reached that point.

The fact that we didn't get to heal our teams much is only working against our odds.

"Do we have anymore healing items?" I asked desperatley. Joy shook her head sadly. My eyes turned back to team rocket and hardened. We're running out of options!

"HEY! WE'RE HERE!" A familiar voice yelled over the battlefield. Everyone momentarily paused to see the rest of our team flying in, but went back to fighting. Ash, the guy who yelled, jumped off and waved happily.

"Ash? Where have you been?" Brock asked, concerned.

"Tin tower." He stated simply. "Now, let's get into the ruins!"

"We can't! We're all too worn out to blow through. What about you guys?" Joy asked.

"Well, I-"

"We would've stopped the heal up, but Ash here wanted to get here as soon as possible." Clair interrupted Ash quickly.

"I'm glad you all came when you did, though. We wouldn't have lasted much longer!" I smiled tiredly at them. "And even if we're all worn down from battle, at least we can match their numbers."

"I'm not worn down from battle..."

"Pikachu pi." Pikachu agreed with his trainer.

"Riolu!" And so did Lou.

"Do you think you can make a clear path into the ruins? Just to let in at least one person to stop team rocket?" Joy asked, her thoughts speeding around in her head.

"Are you doubting me?" Ash asked jokingly, a pokeball already in his hand. "Squirtle, let's go!" He called, tossing it in the air. A small, yet confident squirtle flipped through the air, landing on his two feet.

"You got squirtle back from officer Jenny and the squirtle squad?" Brock asked, surprised.

"Yup! I got bulbasaur and snorlax from professor oak, and Charizard's here too!" Ash smiled widely. I've never seen him with kanto pokemon before... "Now squirtle, use hydro pumpo to make a road through the bad guys!" Ash commanded. That little thing knows how to use hydro pump? I seriously doubt it-

"Squirtle!" Suddenly, a thick beam of water shot out from its mouth and easily plowed through the grunts.

...

Wow.

"Let's go!" Ash yelled, running behind the powerful little squirtle. We stumbled to follow him, but were blocked off by recovering grunts. Ash spun around, already at the entrance of the ruins, several team rocket members charging for him.

"GO!" Joy yelled, her houndoom taking down an opposing houndoom. "NOW!" She yelled at Ash, who was sporting a hesitant look. He nodded shortly, before running off into the darkness. Good! All we need to do know is try to get more people in!

It shouldn't be that hard, right?

**(MISTY'S POV)**

I'm still a _little _suspicious of Aaron. I mean, who wouldn't? He came out of nowhere! Then again, I appeared on Ice island a little suddenly too... but still. I'm getting a bad feeling about him.

"You okay?" I heard him ask. I looked to see he was concerned. I'm not sure it was real, though.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little frustrated at another puzzle!" I growled. It's the third one! THIRD!

"Oh, come on Misty! We'll figure it out for sure!" He encouraged, determined. I sighed and stared down at the puzzle again. I knew it was an Aerodactyl, but I wasn't sure if we should go on.

Alright, so I have to stall as much as possible.

**(ASH'S POV)**

As soon as I ran a good distance away from the opening, I went to put Squirtle away. Lou and Pikachu were perched on my shoulders.

"Return." I muttered quietly. After he was safely in his pokeball, I turned to find a podium with a giant hole in it. I walked up to it without a care, looking at what was on the podium. A completed picture of an Omanyte... "Why not?" I asked myself out loud, and without thinking, I jumped in, holding on tight to Lou and Pikachu.

Here goes nothing!

**PURITY CANYON ****(MARINA'S POV)**

"..."

"..."

"... Why is everyone being so awkwardly quiet?" Kaleb asked innocently.

"..."

"_Yeah, what's going on?" _Pikapi asked (***Cough_Demanded_Cough*).**

"... Mew Three?" I asked quietly. His head twitched and he stared nervously.

_"Y-Yes?"_

" Why are we _STILL HERE?" _I started calmly, but it escalated into yelling quickly.

_"R-right! Ready for t-teleportation, everyone?"_ Mew Three asked, stuttering.

"Teleportation? Wait a minute-" Noah started.

"_Are you coming brother?"_

_"My apologizes, but I must stay with my friends. I wish you the best of luck." _Mew Two explained. My gaze switched from Mew Two to Pikapi, who was standing next to him.

_"Going where?"_ He growled. Realization dawned on me quickly.

"This is good bye, isn't it?" I whispered to myself, but I could tell others caught it.

"_You're ...leaving?" _Pikapi asked, his angry expression dropping instantly once he took in the situation.

"..." I couldn't respond. His dissapointed face rendered me speechless.

"_You're...leaving... my first human friend..." _He trailed emotionlessly. I spun around to Mew Two.

"Can he come? Just for this small adventure? I promise to bring him back soon! Unharmed too!" I tried. Pikapi's ears perked up and he stared at Mew Two hopefully.

"_Please?"_ We asked in sync. He looked at both of us, before sighing in defeat.

"_Just this once. Be back soon." _He sighed. I smiled brightly at Mew Two, and Pikapi laughed, jumping on my shoulder like Ash's Pikachu.

"Thank you Mew two!" I smiled, but it faltered. "And about Ace..."

"_Do not worry about him. He is safe here." _

"...Right. Well, we should get going now! I promise to bring Pikapi back soon! Let's go Mew Three!"

"_Right!"_

"Wait, what are you planning to-" Rex was interrupted by Mew Three.

"_Teleport!"_

**(****ASH'S POV)**

"So... what now guys?" I asked Lou and Pikachu, staring at the gaping hole in front of us.

"Pika." Pikachu stated bluntly. Lou nodded.

"Right." I nodded in agreement with them and jumped in again.

**(MISTY'S POV) **

"So... you think this is an Aerodactyl, Misty?" Aaron asked, sighing. I hesitated, before nodding once.

"I think so... but I'm not an expert on ancient pokemon, only water pokemon." I sighed in response.

"Right." He nodded, starting to fiddle with the pieces. We fiddle with the puzzle pieces for the next ten minutes, before we had it almost done. You see, I think we placed all the pieces right, but it wasn't glowing or making us fall through the floor. That's when-

"Thanks guys!" We heard a familiar voice yell back at someone. We both whipped around to see someone I haven't seen in a while.

"Ash?" I asked, surprised. He turned to look in front of him and smiled wide. I think my heart just skipped a beat.

"Mist!" He exclaimed, running up to us and pulling me into a hug. "You're alright." He sighed out in relief.

"Me? Of course I'm alright! Are you?" I asked, concerned. He nodded, still smiling. When he let go, I was tackled into a hug by Pikachu.

"Pikachu pi!" he yelled, jumping in my arms. I've known Pikachu long enough to know that was my name in pokemon.

"Hi Pikachu!" I smiled, nuzzling him. He squeaked in happiness.

"Rio lu." Lou smiled and greeted me. I smiled back and scratched behind his ears. After Pikachu jumped back on Ash's shoulder, I smiled at Ash again.

"So, what'd I miss?"

**RUINS OF ALPH ****(MARINA'S POV)**

"Note to self, never teleport anywhere... ever." I grumbled, regaining my balance after being dizzy for a few minutes.

_"Ditto."_ Pikapi agreed, shaking his head to get rid of the stars around them.

"_Alright everyone, we need to get outside. They need your help now." _Mew three sighed, tired of the complaints.

"Why?" Noah asked.

"Why what?" Cheryl asked back.

"Mew Three says we have to go outside." He replied easily.

"Oh." Cheryl deadpanned.

"Why?" Kaleb asked for her.

"_The school needs your help against team rocket. One can only take so much of a beating before exhaustion sets in." _Mew Three explained.

"Oh... okay! Everyone outside! We'll help the school!" Noah translated, and everyone ran towards the exit. I started to follow them, but was stopped by Mew Three.

"What?"

"_You are needed else where." _He added, pointing deeper into the ruins.

"But I could help out there-"

_"No."_

_"_But-"

_"Go."_ He gently pushed me in that direction.

"Fine, fine, I'm going." I sighed, taking off deeper into the ruins with Pikapi on my shoulder.

"_Be careful!"_

_"_Yeah, yeah!" I yelled back.

**(ASH'S POV)**

"I hate to ruin your reunion, but we have a puzzle to solve!" I finally turned toward Aaron.

"Oh, hey Shinjiett."

"Not you too." He groaned.

"Shinjiett?" Misty asked innocently. Aaron groaned again.

"Yup. Something Marina told me to call him."

"Why?"

"Because it annoys me." Aaron sighed and replied for me.

"I see." Misty smiled wickedly. "Well, Shinjiett over here," Que groan, "is right. We need to solve this puzzle!" I glanced over at the mentioned puzzle.

"It looks like an Aerodactyl."

"Well, yeah, that's what we thought it was." Aaron nodded, looking back at the puzzle. I frowned in confusion.

"Well, that's weird."

"What?" They asked me.

"You guys put the claw at an odd angle." I started. "See, if you turn it like this-" Suddenly, the puzzle lit up, and the ground underneath us dissapeared.

"Oh great." Aaron muttered, before we all fell into the darkness.

**(GUCCI'S POV)**

We're doing better now! If only we had some help to tip the odds though... Oh well, at least we're holding our own.

"NOW LAW!" Someone yelled suddenly. A massive hyper beam tore through the battle feild, and the dust settled to reveal Noah, Rex, Carol, Kaleb, and-

"Cheryl!" I almost yelled, running over to her and pulling her into a hug. She hugged me back tightly.

"Gucci!" She smiled.

"You're alright!"

"Mhm, You didn't think anything bad was going to happen with Kaleb and Marina around, did you?" She asked teasingly.

"Marina, thanks-" I looked up to see she wasn't there. "Where's Marina?" Cheryl looked around.

"Funny, she was with us before..."

"Great..." I sighed, turning back to battle. "Alright, let's go kick some bad guy butt!"

"Yeah!"

**(MARINA'S POV)**

"What's with the hole in the ground?" I asked out loud.

"_I dunno." _Pikapi frowned. We looked up to see a podium with a finished Aerodactyl puzzle on it. _"...I say we jump in." _

_"_Good to know we're on the same page." I replied, before jumping in. Landing on my feet quickly (Through expirience), I looked around. There was a lighted path in front of me... "Well, let's-" My eyes widened as I felt a sudden pressure on the back of my neck. "Not again!" I exclaimed, before blacking out.

**(MISTY'S POV)**

We didn't get very far before hearing loud footsteps behind us. Spinning around, we came face to face with a couple of rocket grunts. It looks like they were carrying something, but they stood around the people carrying it so we couldn't see.

"Everyone back up! It's the rouge agent!" One of them yelled and pointed at Aaron.

"Rouge agent?" I asked, shocked.

"Long story. You two go on ahead, I'll take care of them!" Aaron commanded, getting a pokeball off his belt. The grunts took a drastic step back, and we caught a glimpse of what they were holding.

"Is that a Pikachu?" I asked out loud.

"More importantly, is that who I think it is?" Aaron growled. The leader of the grunts smirked, before signalling the grunts to break formation. There was a Pikachu in a glass cage, like I thought, but then-

"Marina!" Ash yelled, seeing the limp body in their grasp.

"What did you do to her?" Aaron growled lowly, menacingly. I glanced at him in alarm. I don't like that tone... That's when I saw his eyes had already switched color.

"Surrender now, or the girl gets it!" The leader laughed threateningly. Aaron took a step forward, when the grunts pulled a knife out. "We mean it." The Pikachu decided to speak up.

"PIKAPICHU!" He yelled. That's when I fully took in his appearance. He was a normal Pikachu, except his ears had the same coloring of a pichu. He seemed awfully familiar too...

"Wait, isn't that Pikachu's clone?" Ash asked, surprised. The Pikachu in the glass growled loudly. "...Yup, that's him."

"Pika...CHU!" He yelled, his iron tail slamming into the glass. There was silence while the glass cracked slowly.

"Woah!" The grunt holding the cage yelped, dropping it by accident. It shattered and the Pikachu escaped, unscathed.

"PIKAPI!" He yelled again, releasing a powerful thunder attack. Most of the grunts were shocked by the thunder and ran away, screaming. The few that were carrying Marina stayed behind.

"Don't worry about the rodent." The leader hissed, sending a glare towards the poor thing.

"Let her go. Now." Aaron hissed, taking another step foward.

"You don't scare us." The grunts replied in unision.

"I should." Aaron smirked, before dissapearing. He re-appeared behind the grunts, knocking all but one of them out. He caught Marina before she hit the ground. "Now, you..." He turned toward the leader. Aaron set Marina down gently, before lunging at the grunt. The grunt himself yelped and dropped the knife he was holding in shock. Aaron litterally picked him up and threw him down the hall. The grunt skidded on the ground, before falling unconcsious. "And don't even bother getting back up." Aaron growled, before picking Marina up again, bridal style. The Pikachu that was with Team Rocket jumped up and laid on her stomach. "Let's get moving." Aaron muttered, looking at the floor. His eyes changed back into the icy blue they were. We both nodded, before taking off down the hall. If rocket grunts were this far, where do you think the leaders are?

**(AARON'S POV)**

Now that we're all together, we should get moving. Team rocket has to be up ahead. Misty and Ash were a head of me, while I stayed behind, but kept up at the same time.

"_You told me you were strong..."_ The pikachu on Marina's stomach muttered lowly, but sadly.

"Where'd you come from anyway little guy?" I asked, eyes focused in front of me.

"_Purity Canyon."_ He muttered again, doubt laced in his voice.

"Figures. She could always make friends quickly..." I trailed.

"_Let me guess, you can understand me too, right?"_

"Yuppers."

"_Figures." _You know, he kind of reminds me of Marina...

"So, do you know where my sons are?" I asked curiously. His eyes buldged.

"_You have sons?"_

_"_Two to be exact." I nodded.

"_But you're only a kid!"_

_"_I meant my pokemon sons. Marina and I raised them from when they hatched."

"_Oh... Names please?"_

_"_Lux and Ace." His ears perked up.

_"Ace is staying on Purity Canyon after finding out he was a clone."_

"Ace is a clone?"

_"Yes... You have a problem with that?"_ The Pikachu growled.

"No, not at all. Im just a little surprised, that's all." I shrugged. "But... did Marina abandon Ace after she learned, or-"

_"Wow, I thought you'd know her by now."_

"Right... so, Ace left." Pikachu sighed.

_"Yeah... OH! While we were in the Canyon, Marina told me if we find a guy named Aaron Shinji, and he's good again, to give him a pokeball. Your name's Aaron Shinji, right?"_ Pikachu asked.

"The one and only!" I smiled. Pikachu nodded, before turning and plucking a pokeball off Marina's belt.

_"Then this would be yours!"_ Pikachu nodded, holding the pokeball up to me. I stopped momentarily, taking the pokeball from his hands. Releasing whoever was in it, I smiled widely.

"LUX!" I exclaimed, positioning Marina carfeully in my arms so I could hug him. Pikachu jumped onto her shoulder.

"_Dad!"_ He smiled, nuzzling into my side.

"I haven't seen you in a while... so, you evolved, huh?"

_"Twice!"_ Lux smiled, but suddenly frowned and staggered. _"Uh, Dad, I'm happy to see you and all, but evolving twice took a lot of energy out of me. You wouldn't mind-"_

"Of course buddy." I smiled, returning him to his pokeball and clipping it on my belt. All six pokeballs there now... wow... that feels good. Picking Marina up again, I noticed she had her six pokeballs too, but with this Pikachu... "You're not Marina's pokemon, are you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

_"Of course not. I'm a clone. Clones don't have trainers."_

"But-"

_"But she's my friend and I will fight by her, because that's what friends do."_

"Right... Hey, do you have a name, other than Pikachu?"

_"Well... technically, it's Pikatwo... but she named me Pikapi."_ He gestured to the unconscious trainer in my arms.

"Right then Pikapi, let's catch up to the others, shall we?"

_"Go right on ahead."_

**(GUCCI'S POV) **

Now, we're starting to tip the balance! All we need is a little more power, and we can defeat them! And if I'm not mistaken, they're starting to get tired... even more than we are!

**(AARON'S POV)**

Okay, we've reached the fourth puzzle. I hope this is the last...

"The fire bird..." Misty read. "Wow, could they be more obvious? It's Ho-oh!" We nodded in agreement. We twisted and turned a few pieces, before we stated to see the full image. Soon, we were at one piece left. It felt _really _hollow under us, which meant it was a long way down.

"Alright, everyone ready?" I asked, holding Marina and Pikapi tight.

"Ready." Misty nodded, taking Lou off of Ash's shoulder and holding on tight.

"Us too." Ash replied, holding onto Pikachu.

"Let's go." With that, Misty turned the last piece. The puzzle lit up in a familiar fashion, and the ground dissappeared. The drop was about ten seconds, before we finally landed on our feet. What did we see?

"Ho-oh..." Misty gasped. Ho-oh was there,

a mind controlling headset in place,

and trapped in chains.

"You're too late!" Cyrus laughed, a control in his hand. ANOTHER MIND CONTROLLING DEVICE? HOW MANY BACK-UPS DO THEY HAVE?

"Sir, be careful. That's our last one. The knowledge to build that technology was destroyed at the school..." Jupiter warned. Cyrus nodded.

"NO! We'll stop you!" Ash yelled loudly.

"Silly boy, how can you stop us when you're trapped?" Cyrus asked.

"What are you talking about?" Misty demanded. Suddenly, a chain noise was heard from above us. I dove out, with Marina and Pikapi, just in time to dodge the cage that now trapped Ash and Misty. They were banging on the sturdy glass with all their might, but it was too strong. I laid Marina down on the ground while Pikapi stood in front of her protectively. I stood to face Cyrus and glared at him.

"That cage cost us a fortune! But, it is impervious to pokemon attacks and will keep at least two of you in there for a while. As for you," Cyrus explained, turning towards me. "You will be taken over by the unknown." He growled as an I unknown teleported in front of me. I gasped, taking a few steps back, but the battle had already begun. I soon found myself on my knees, clutching my head.

_"Aaron!"_ Pikapi yelled, alarmed.

But it was too late.

I felt myself slipping away.

Pikapi whipped around to an unconscious Marina. "_Wake up already! Come on! We need you! Aaron needs you! I need you! Get up! You told me you were strong! Prove it! Just get up!" _He pleaded. She didn't even twitch.

"Aaron, take care of that pathetic girl and the useless rodent." Cyrus snarled. I could feel my feet dragging themselves towards them. Pikapi jumped out, cheeks sparking.

"_I'll do it myself then!" _He growled. I took another painful step towards them, when Marina finally woke up. She didn't _just_ wake up though... She shot up, like coming out of a nighmare. Panting heavily, her eyes swept across the area, before finally resting on me. I froze completely. I could see her eyes droop as she tried to push herself off the ground, but she fell back down on her stomach.

"See? Pathetic." Cyrus laughed. I remained frozen. She brought her arm up and pounded on the ground in frustration, I guess. It was one, single boom, but it echoed for what felt like forever. She pushed herself up in a sitting position, glaring at Cyrus. Cyrus himself gulped before speaking. "So what? Are you going to fight us now?" He asked. She glared once more, before falling on her back. "...What's this?" Cyrus asked out loud, mostly to himself.

"I give. You win." She sighed, staring boredly at the ceiling.

_"_WHAT?" Humans and pokemon, including myself, yelled alike.

"Yup. I give up. It's over." She shrugged. Cyrus paused, before starting to laugh like a maniac.

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN GIVE UP?"_ Pikapi yelled, outraged.

"I mean it, I'm done."

"AND NOW WE WILL-"

"Oh, _wait."_ Cyrus paled at those two words with the tone she used. "Don't you need a remote to activate that headset?" She asked innocently, sitting up.

"Yes, it's right here!" Cyrus yelled, nervous, showing us the remote.

"Huh, look at _that_!" Marina smiled sickly sweet. "That remote looks _just like _this one!" She smiled, pulling out an identical remote from her pocket. "Huh. What a coincidence!"

"How did you-" Marina interrupted Jupiter quickly.

"You see, while I was running through Team Rocket HQ, I happened to notice this little remote just sitting there." She started, flipping in around in her hands. "And well, I want to let you in on a secret. See, Ninnie can also substitute _objects_, as well as herself and other pokemon. And, well, I couldn't pass up the oppurtunity, could I?" She asked innocently.

"She's bluffng sir!" Jupiter fired quickly. Cyrus was about to agree, when-

"Well, Hun said I was bluffing before, and let's think back now... Did I?" She asked, smiling, and stood up.

**(MARINA'S POV)**

Come on, Believe it, believe it! Please! Come on! COME ON! Cyrus sent a snarl at me, before looking at Aaron and smiling evilly.

"Kill her you useless boy." He smirked. "And take the remote from her. This one is useless." With that, he threw _the _real remote in the middle of the room. As Aaron took a painful step towards me, I took a step back. He bought it, he bought it, He Bought It, HE BOUGHT IT! WOOHOOOOOOOO! Now all I need to do is find another way to that remote, and it's bye bye for Cyrus! Only problem now is that Aaron is supposed to kill me... hmmmmm. After that one step Aaron took, he stopped. I looked up at him to see what was stopping him, because he was like 100 ft away, when I saw his eyes were blood red... Great... But, I don't feel that gut feeling, and we usually get it at the same time...

_"But your defense systems haven't kicked in yet_." Darker informed me, sighing.

"WHAT?" I yelped out loud, looking off to the side. Pikapi jumped on my shoulder.

_"Focus_!" He commanded. I nodded and turned to Aaron, who sported a fierce look. Within a split second, he was gone. And in that split second, I knew he was headed straight for me, so I jumped. It REALLY helped to have RayRay behind me, still in camo mind you, push me up in the air after jumping. Good thing Ninnie was already underground.

Oh, you wanna know what _really_ happened?

See,

When I said I 'gave up', I secretly let RayRay and Ninnie out of their pokeballs. RayRay already knew to use camo, and he covered Ninnie so she wouldn't be seen until she was underground, which was AFTER she saw the remote and made a substitute of it, using RayRay's camo to slip it in my pocket. No one heard the pokball noise, because they were too upset/confused over as too why I would give up.

And as of this movement, Ninnie is safely concealed undergrounded and RayRay is still in camo. All I have to do is maintain this long enough to grab the real remote, and destroy it.

Although, with Aaron trying to kill me, that could be quite challenging...

I pulled myself back into reality to notice Aaron was waiting for me to come back down to the ground, already where I was supposed to land. It's a miracle how he didn't ram straight into RayRay.

"_Why am I not on defensive?"_

_"Well, you don't really see yourself in a theat."_ My eyes widened as Aaron prepared a fireball in his hand.

"_IS THAT NOT A THREAT?"_

_"Apparently not to you." _I gulped as the distance between us became shorter and shorter.

_"Marina..." _Pikapi warned, anxious.I froze.

Pikapi was still on my shoulder. If I don't find a way to avoid this, Pikapi goes down too...

_"Can he come? Just for this small adventure? I promise to bring him back soon! Unharmed too!" _

That's right. I made a promise... and I intend to keep it!

"Pikapi, thunderbolt at the wall behind us!"

_"Right!" _And with that, he shot a strong thunderbolt behind us, which propelled us away from Aaron. We landed on the other side of this dome room we were in. Both Aaron and I stared at the _two _remotes, now next to eachother, in the middle of the room.

All was silent.

"GET THAT REMOTE!" Cyrus screetched from where he was standing. My gaze shot up to Aaron, who hadn't taken a step in that direction, eyes shut tight. "I SAID GET THAT REMOTE!" Cyrus yelled at Aaron.

"You're not the boss of me." Aaron growled, eyes icy blue when they opened to glare at Cyrus. I smiled widely, before bolting for the remotes. Cyrus was closer to them anyway.

We ran as fast as we could. Diving in, both he and I grabbed a remote and backed up quickly. Without a thought, I brought the remote up and smashed in into the ground. I thought it was over.

My heart nearly stopped when I heard a 'poof' and the remote evaporated away.

...

...no...

Cyrus froze too, before breaking into hysterical laughter.

"I HAVE THE REAL REMOTE!" He yelled, holding it up.

No one expected the next outcome.

An arrow stabbed the remote through the center, knocking it out of Cyrus's hand and sending it into a state beyond repair. The remote short circuited, before erupting in smoke.

All was silent again.

But who-

**FLASHBACK**

_"Woah, how'd you do that?"_

_"Well, when I was little, I took archery classes. I didn't only hang around in my parent's gym, you know."_

**FLASHBACK OVER**

We all turned to see a still-in-position archer standing on the glass cage, with another person behind her, steadying her shaking form.

"Misty?" I asked, shocked. She lowered her bow. "MISTY!" I yelled, now, in relief and happiness. "You did it!" She smirked back at me.

"Good job Mist." Ash sighed in relief, pattng her back and letting her go.

"Couldn't of hit it without you, Ash." She smiled back.

"ALRIGHT!" Aaron yelled, throwing a fist up in the air in victory, but staggering a little, exhausted with his internal battle over his mind.

A battle he won.

I spun around on my heel and ran over to him. He opened his arms and caught me as I barreled into him, wrapping my own arms around him. With the momentum I created, he spun me around before holding me in place. Pikapi held onto my shoulder for dear life.

"We won." I smiled, looking up at him.

"Oh yeah," He laughed, "We won."

_"Of course we won. You had doubts?"_ Pikapi smirked at us, while we smiled back. Misty and Ash joined us quickly.

"How did you get out of the cage, though?" I asked, still smiling.

"Your little Ninnie dug us out!" Misty smiled back, laughing as Ninnie finally dug out from underground.

"Ninnie! Good job girl!" I smiled, hugging her and ruffling the fur on her head. I stood up and turned around. "RAYRAY! WHERE EVER YOU ARE, NICELY DONE!" I yelled through the dome area. He came out of camo to wave at us, and went back to working on getting Ho-oh out of the chains.

"Misty, I'm going to start calling you 'Master-archer-slash-water-pokemon-expert-Misty'." Aaron teased.

We all laughed, because frankly, we could. The world wasn't in chaos at this point.

"Oh, how cute." Our laughing stopped immediatley.

**(GUCCI'S POV)**

"And don't come back!" Cheryl yelled after the retreating rocket grunts.

We won.

We WON!

It really helped whe Mew Three joined us, too. And here I thought he was evil!

"Yeah!" Kaleb agreed, sticking his tongue out at their backs.

"TO THE RUINS!" Barry yelled suddenly. Everyone cheered in agreement and started towards the entrance, when Steven stopped us.

"We can't enter. Who knows what we could potentially trigger, anyway? We could be an advantage, or, we could just be getting in the way. Who knows, with minds like theirs." Steven laughed shortly, shaking his head. "It's up to them now."

**(MARINA'S POV)**

"The children are celebrating their little 'victory'." Cyrus snarled. We turned to face him, standing our ground. "It's not over, you know." We glared in sync. "It's never really over. Just you wait! The Master of Illusions will return with a vengence!" Cyrus laughed, and then he and jupiter...vanished.

They just... dissapeared... as if they were an illusion, like Cyrus said...

"Well, that was weird." Ash scoffed. I snorted and turned to him.

"Yes, yes it was." He smiled back widely. Ho-oh was freed of his chains, and landed next to us, RayRay shrinking to traveling size and resting on the other side of my shoulder.

_"Thank you all for helping me. I am in your gratitude_." His eyes flickered to Pikapi and he kind of smiled. _"And maybe clones aren't so bad after all." _

_"No. We aren't." _Pikapi agreed, nodding once.

"_You got that right."_ Pikachu nodded from Ash's shoulder. "_So, how are you Brother?"_

_"I'm not your brother." _Pikapi growled back.

"_Sure you are."_ Pikachu blinked simply.

"_Shut up!" _Pikapi whined.

"_That's not a very nice way to talk to your brother."_ RayRay joined in.

_"Not you too!"_

And we lauhed again, care free.

**(GUCCI'S POV) *Ten Minutes later***

"What's taking them so long?" I asked impatiently.

"Steven, maybe we should go in now." Pheobe suggested.

"Give them a little more time."

"If _I _went in thier, I would've saved Ho-oh _and_ returned by now!" Wallace boasted. Not a second later, an arrow planted itself in the ground at his feet. He yelped in response.

"Shut your trap Wallace!" Everyone turned to see four figures sitting in the shadows _on top_ of the ruin entrance. But with that familiar voice, "We all know that's a lie!" The sun finally rose to let us see the smiling faces of Aaron, Ash, Marina, and Misty, who had her trusty bow and arrow with her that was always in her backpack.

"...Did we win now?" Dawn asked hesitaintly.

"Are you doubting us?" Ash asked teasingly back. There was a silence.

"OF COURSE WE WON!" Misty yelled at them, breaking the silence. Cheers erupted not moments later. The four of them jumped off the roof, and were met with celebratory hugs.

"Alright, children! Let's get back to the facility to rest, and tonight, we celebrate!" Wallace announced.

"And we can all finally go to bed!" Marina exclaimed, swaying tiredly.

"Oh no. Not you." Wallace shook his head.

"...Why not?"

"See, when I saw you running away from battle last night," Marina twitched in annoyance,"I was ready to strip you of your title as champion." Her eyes sharpened quickly.

"So, you want a battle." She stated flatly.

"Yes. But only for fun."

"...Now?"

"Mhmmm."

"...why?"

"Well, I'd think the children would like an example of a battle. A quick rest, if you prefer, before we hit the road." She blinked twice, slowly.

"Alright, alright, bring it." She sighed, backing up.

"NOT SO FAST!" A shrill voice screetched through the crowd. People moved out of the way to reveal Lily and Riley standing there. Our friends tensed.

"Shouldn't you be in custody?" Aaron snarled.

"No! We were brained-washed! Like you, Aaron!" Lily spat back. If only there was a way to prove she wasn't! "Anyway, I want to fight that pathetic girl! To show everyone how weak and easy it is to beat her!"

**(MARINA'S POV)**

...

"HELLO? ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" Wha about the prophecy, though? That obviously had something to do with this event... or maybe it was planned for something else... "YOU'RE SO PATHETIC!" Even then, should we be concerned? Should we look into it futher? And what about this 'Master of Illusions' Cyrus was going on about? Should we ask around for that? "I bet she's scared to fight me!" And where did Cyrus and Jupiter go anyway? They just kind of... dissapeared. And Ho-oh. Is he going to stay here awhile longer? WHAT ABOUT RAI? "I bet she's afraid to loose!" And what about- wait, what?

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention, what'd you say?" I asked, snapping out of my daze.

"You are afraid to fight me." It was hard keeping a straight face. When I looked back at her, anger was laced in her eyes.

"Oh, Arceus, you were serious."

"Of course I was! Now, One on one! My espeon against your rodent!" I glared at her.

"Rodent?" I hissed.

_"Did she just call me a rodent?"_

"Now, let's go! Unless, you're scared."

_"I think she just called me a rodent."_

"What do you say?"

_"Oh my Arceus, she called me a rodent."_

"Pikapi, you wanna kick her butt?" I asked, turning my head to face him.

_"Of course I do, why would you ask such a question?" _He laughed, jumping off my shoulder and taking battle position.

"Sorry Wallace, maybe another time." I stated flatly as Lily sent out her espeon.

"Don't worry. Beat her up for me." He nodded, smirking. I smirked back. Maybe Wallace wasn't so bad, after all. "Alright kids, back up, sit down, and enjoy the fight! Rest while you can." An area was cleared for our battle.

"Ha, beat me up? I don't think so!" Lily snorted.

"Hey, Pikapi, I'm going to try something with you, okay? Just don't freak out." My gaze returned to the scene in front of me.

"_Sure, as long as it isn't painful."_

_"It won't be."_

_"Ok."_

_..._

_"WHOA! YOU'RE IN MY HEAD!"_

_"Yes, I can do that. So, I'll be telling you attacks like this. And don't worry, their only suggestions for you to use."_

_"I appreciate that, but she called out both of us. We'll work together." _I smiled down at him.

"_Right." _

"Espeon, use tackle!" Well, that's easily avoidable.

"_Could you maybe create a lightning barrier around yourself? That way she won't be able to pull any psychic tricks."_

_"Oh, right." _Pikapi did just that, bu he also fired lightning bolts off the barrier, hitting espeon multiple times.

"_Smart!"_

_"Thanks."_ This batte wasn't going to last long. Espeon was already tired from fighting before.

"_Hey, Pikapi, can you extend that barrier to make it completely go around you in a sphere? That way you can move around."_

_"As your brother says, Are you doubting me?" _Not only did Pikapi do as I asked, but he also used volt tackle to heighten his agility.

"_Wait, how did you know he was my brother?"_

_"You guys look, smell, and act alike."_

_"Oh. Okay then." _While this was happening, espeon was gettng beat up pretty badly. There wasn't anything she or lily could do as long as the barrier kept up. Pretty soon, espeon was down for the count. It was over. Pikapi stuck his tongue out at lily, before bounding up to me and hopping on my shoulder.

"WHAT?" Lily screamed, shocked. I yawned and turned to Pikapi.

"Good job."

_"Please, that wasn't even a work out_." He scoffed. I smiled widely in response.

"NOW, we can go to bed, right?"

And the school, except for a few exceptions, laughed.

* * *

**How'd you guys like it? It's a little longer than most chapters, so sorry if it bored you! There is ONE MORE CHAPTER in this story, and then off to Unova! Be looking for that in August, though, because I won't have access to a computer over the summer. Tell me what you thought and leave a review! See ya soon!**

**~Kioku7**


	25. Escape

"I'm afraid not." Giovanni smirked.

"Why not?" I frowned, whining. He gestured to Mew Three, who was standing there awkwardly. I blinked once. Where was Mew Three to go?

...

...

...I know...

"Alright, I got it! RayRay, if you would." He nodded and slithered off my shoulder, then grew to his full size.

"Marina..." Wallace warned.

"Don't worry, I'll b back in time before... nine! It's only six now anyway!"

"Fine, but please be careful." Wallace nodded at me. I smiled and nodded back after hopping on RayRay's back.

"Come on Mew Three! Get on, would ya? You're really slow." I teased him. He frowned and floated next to RayRay.

"_I can fly you know."_

"Fine, have it your way. I just thought I'd be considerate, since you just came out of battle!" I turned my head, "Ready Pikapi?" He nodded, smirking. "See ya guys!" I laughed, RayRay launching into the air.

"BE CAREFUL!" Misty yelled after us. I just raised a hand, holding on tight as RayRay flew away from them.

***Thirty Minutes Later***

You're probably wondering where I'm taking Mew Three. Well, a couple of years ago, actually, one to be exact, I 'overheard' two team rocket grunts talking about one of their chief DNA scientists going rouge after Mew Two had escaped, saying what they were doing was wrong. I also 'overheard' that he was the gym leader at Cinnibar island. And well, I figured since he knew things about... pokemon creation... then he'd be able to help Mew Three more than I could. We reached the island minutes after, and RayRay shrunk to traveling size, resting on my shoulder. I looked around. Everything was...

...

Gone,

I guess.

That's funny. I heard Cinnibar Island was famous for big attractions and the old mansion... but... there's nothing here except a small, inactive volcano, a gentle breeze, and a pokemon center. There was a small boy sitting down on the ground, leaning against the pokecenter, probably eight or nine. He had short brown hair and dark eyes. It looked like he was waiting for someone inside, but his eyes seemed distant, so he didn't notice me. In his hands was a small music box. It kept playing this... haunting melody. So peaceful and sweet... yet so sad...

I turned to look at the ocean, far from the coast, when I heard it.

_"Daddy, is Ash going to be okay_?" My eyes widened as I saw a younger me and a shadowed figure, hand in hand, staring at the ocean, like I was, except from the shore. Mew Three or Pikapi didn't notice, so it was probably a figment of my imagination, but still...

_"Of course he is, sweetheart. He only has a cold, and mommy is at home taking care if him." _A familiar deep voice that I knew as my true father explained.

_"Then why are we here?" _Younger me asked innocently. The breeze blew through all of our hair slightly.

"_There was a friend I wanted to visit. You should like him, too. Call him Uncle Blaine." _I could feel dad smiling as he said that.

"Dad..." I trailed sadly, taking a step forward. He turned and looked right at me again, and to my surprise, so did myself when I was younger. It's funny, but I can't remember any of this.

And I thought I remembered everything.

_"Daddy, why is that girl crying?"_ I stopped breathing as I realized I was.

"_Hey, Marina, Are you okay? Why are you crying?"_ Pikapi asked cuiously, concern also evident in his tone. Suddenly, I could see brown eyes from the shadows that covered my father peek out at me. My eyes widened a fraction, before a small smile escaped my lips. Suddenly, they were gone. I walked up to where they were standing and stared at the ocean, just like they had.

The music box played in the backround.

"My, my, is that little Marina I see?" A gentle voice asked behind me. I turned slowly to see an old man in a lab coat and sun glasses, looking like he just came back from a stroll on the island. He was bald, with a white mustache that reminded me of Rai. I sent him a quesioning gaze, to which he returned like a mirror. Realization probably struck him. "Oh, right. Considering you were so young at the time, you prbably don't remember me much. Well, Marina, I'm-"

"Uncle Blain?" I croaked. His eyebrows rose.

"Yes. My, I didn't think you'd remember me..." I shook my head.

"I don't much, sorry." I sighed, turning my gaze back to the ocean. He joined me, standing beside me. Mew Three stood awkwardly, going un-noticed. Uncle Blain nodded.

"It's alright, I didn't expect you to remember anyway. Like I said, you were very young." There was a moment of silence, except for the music box. "I haven't seen you since you and your dad stopped by all those years ago. How have you been? Is everything alright?"

"Everthing's great, Uncle."

"I think you're lying."

"And why would that be?" I asked curiously.

"If everything was 'alright' you wouldn't be here, crying, while staring at the ocean." I sighed deeply.

"Okay, I guess everyhing isn't really alright, but it's gotten better now." He nodded in approval.

"That's good." There was another silence, wih the melody playing in the back.

"Uncle Blaine?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"... What happened here?" He paused. The music box's melody echoed in my ears.

"...The volcano erupted unexpectedly. Everything was destroyed." He answered flatly, with hints of sadness.

"What?" I asked, surprised, turning towards him now. He held the same look as his voice. "Was there anyway to stop it with Pokemon?"

"I'm afraid not. A natural disaster is not something to be battled with by pokemon."

"But if you had the right types, you could stop it." I argued.

"Not nessessarily. pokemon tend to flee when a natural disaster comes around." Uncle Blane explained. "Anyway, take a good look around you... A volcano erupts, and just like that, a whole town disappears. We can go on winning and losing in Pokémon, but if nature so much as twitches, we can be overwhelmed in a second... That's the way it is..." Overwhelmed in seconds... That's how I've been feeling lately. "But don't worry. We're working on reconstruction. All will be togeter in no-time!" This time, it was a comfortable silence as we listened to the melody of the music box.

"Unlce Blaine, sorry to be abrupt, but you know a lot about pokemoin DNA, right?" I asked, remembering why I was here. is face grew dark.

"I may... why?"

"Well, I have a friend here," I gestured to Mew Three. "And he needs a home. Considering you know about these things... I thought you'd be able to help him feel at home, and if he had any problems from expirimentation, you could help him. He'd b a great help in reconstruction here, since he's strong and a psychic pokemon!"

"... Well... I do feel lonely sometimes, and I would like a companion and a friend... so I would be fine with that... it's his desicion though." Uncle Blaine explained. We turned to Mew Three.

"_Those were wise words earlier, Mr. Blaine_." Mew Three commented slowly.

"Thank you. And please, call me Blaine. But, you would be?" Mew Three must be talking aloud, considering Blaine heard it.

_"Mew Three."_

"Nice to meet you Mew Three."

_"Nice to meet you too, Blaine."_

"So?" I asked, anxious.

"..._I would appreciate a home, Blaine. And a friend as well.."_

_"_So it's settled! You can stay here. I hope you can help with recnstruction."

"_It's the least I can do." _Mew Three smiled, laughing. I smiled at them, before signaling RayRay to grow to full size.

"It was nice seeing you again, uncle Blaine, but I really have to get going. There's one more stop I have to make, before I can go home." I smiled.

"It was nice seeing you again too, little one. I hope you visit soon."

"I'll try, Uncle." I nodded smiling. I was suddenly engulfed with the need of hugging him, so I did. He returned it quickly, without a thought. I turned to Mew Three. "Well, this is good bye... for now, I mean." I smiled. He smiled and nodded back.

"_Goodbye... Thunder." _We exchanged serious smiles, before I hopped on RayRay, wih Pikapi on my shoulder, and flew away, waving goodbye to uncle Blaine and Mew Three.

***An hour later***

Purity Canyon was now in sight. Pikapi tensed, but sighed. We landed, and were immediatley teleported to the canyon's core. Mew Two was waiting for us, along with the other cloned pokemon behind him. I sighed once, before walking up to him.

"As promised, Mew Two, he's safe and sound." I stated flaty. Pikapi jumped off my shoulder and slowly dragged himself over to Mew Two's side. Mew Two nodded and raised his hand to teleport me out of here, when Pikapi bolted straight for me, jumping int my arms.

"_I'm gonna miss you, Marina_." He frowned, nuzzling into me.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Pikapi." I hugged him tightly. We stayed like this for another minute or so, before Pikapi went back to Mew Two's side. Mew Two's handwas still raised. "Goodbye, then, Pikapi, everyone... Ace." I saluted sadly.

"_Goodbye Marina."_ Pikapi was on the verge of tears, as I was. Mew Two nodded, while Ace just turned the other way. I nodded back, and that's when I was teleported back out.

_"You and 'Pikapi' will meet again." _Mew Two's voice echoed in my mind. I sighed, before letting a tear slip down my face.

"Let's go RayRay." And with that, we left.

***Another hour later***

"Champion Marina, you've returned!" Glacia exclaimed as we decended into the courtyard. There was a small crowd waiting for us, although I don't know why. They should be getting some sleep. All of them seemed... quite upset. I became alert as I jumped off RayRay and returned him, due to Wallace's cautious glance.

"What's wrong?" I asked, eyes dropping fo a split second. I am so very tired right now, but something tells me to focus.

"Marina..." Gucci trailed. I blinked once.

"Yes?" I aked, seeing as she wasn't going to continue.

"...Marina... Aaron's gone again." Misty whispered.

And I don't know if it was from exhaustion, sadness, frustration, or something just plain unknown,

But I fainted.

* * *

Waking up was unpleas I looked around to see I was in my dorm room. There was a note sittng on the table, but I could read it from here.

Come to the court yard when you wake up

Sighing, I stretched my arms and walked toward the table, wobbling slightly from sleep. Surprising me sightly, my bag was waiting, already packed wth all my belongings. But why would-

Oh.

They're taking me back already...

***FLASHBACK***

_"You will be staying for the rest of the school year unless something happens."_

***FLASHBACK OVER***

Darn it. Well, might as well get going. Looking out my window, I gasped shortly at the lightning that shot by. I ran to the roof as fast as I could, tackling the awaiting guardian into a hug.

"Rai!" I cried happily, snuggling into his fur.

"_Hello." _He smiled. I let go, smiling back at him.

"I haven't seen you in a while."

"_Yes, I am dissapointed too. The council has had me running erons the whole time you wre in Johto." _He sighed. My full backpack caught his attention. _"You're leaving?"_

"Apparently, the league thinks it's time for me to go back." I sighed as well. We both frowned now.

_"Don't worry. In due time, you'll recieve the freedom you deserve."_

"Yeah, I just hope that 'due time' gets here sooner." Suddenly, we both heard music booming from the courtyard. Now, actually looking around, I noticed it was already night time.

_"It's time for me to make my departure. Good luck out there, Marina."_

"Thanks Rai." I smiled, hugging him again. He nuzzled me, and then jumped off the roof, dissapearing into the woods that surrounded the school. I sighed and turned around, walking into the elevator and waiting patiently. Finally reaching the ground floor, I headed outside and decided to wait in the shadows, to see what exactly was going on. The same decorations were placed, and everyone was partying in normal clothes. The only difference is that there is no Team Rocket (Except for Giovanni), and that the emergenc disaster squad decided to stick around. Ash and Misty were here too... As if she heard me think about her, Misty turned her head suddenly and stared right at me.

"Hey everyone, Marina's awake!" She yelled over the music. In sync, everyone turned their heads to look at me. Quite frankly,

It scared me to death.

It's good thing they didn't say anything for a while, because at that moment, I was prepared to turn around and walk _away._

Cheers erupted from the students, before the party resumed. I nodded in approval. If they did anything more than what they did, I would've walked. I continued to watch from the shadows as they celebrated. Misty came over and pulled me into the crowd.

"How are you feeling?" She asked loudly over the blaring music.

Scared. Horrible. Proud. Depressed. Nogalistic. Lonely. Confused. Betrayed. Sort of content with a hint of insanity.

"I'm fine!" I smiled fakely back at her. She gave me a skeptical look. "Really!" I smiled widely.

"Alright, what ever you say..." She sighed, dancing to the beat. I nodded, looking around. My best friends surrounded me, except he wasn't there.

Again.

A person caught my eye that _really_ surprised me.

"Mom?" She turnedan smiled at me, making her way through the students and hugging me.

"Hey honey!" She laughed happily.

"What are you doing here?"

"What, you don't want to see your mother?" She asked, suspicious.

"Of course I do! But, last time I asked you, you didn't remember the school's name."

"Oh, I know. But Gary, Leaf, and a bunch of your friends came over a while ago and reminded me."

"... why were they over at our house?"

"Oh...um... Well, they wanted to know information about your father." She replied softly. I almost didn't hear it over the music.

"What kind of information?"

"Oh, you know, something that'll help them with where to find you guys. But, I don't think the information I gave helped them any."

"Oh."

"OH! Professor Oak would like to talk to you, by the way!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

"Is he here too?"

"No, he's at the lab. He wants you to call him as soon as possible, though." I nodded.

"Thanks mom, I'll go find a phone right now. Have fun!" I cheered, twisting and turning to escape the crowd. A phone was located near the eadges of the courtyard, so I dialed professor oak's number, waitiing as it rang.

"Hello?" He asked, looking at the monitor closely.

"Hi professor! You wanted to talk to me?" I asked, scratching the side of my head.

"Oh, yes, you see, I wanted to ask you if you could send more information on your pokedex concerning Rayquaza, er, RayRay." He quickly corrected himself. I nodded and used a cable hooked up to th phone, plugging it into my dex and waited.

"Hey, professor?" I asked while information was passed.

"Hmm?" I don't know what possessed me to ask this next question, but I did. It's been eatng at my mind ever since it was mentioned.

"Do you know anything about the 'Master of Illusions'?" I asked softly.

"Sounds like Zoroark." He shrugged. I paused.

"What?"

"A pokemon in the Unova region, Zoroark, is known by that name... Why?" I blinked once. Twice. Unova... hmm... that's something to look into.

"No reason, professor, I just saw it in a book, that's all." I lied. Suddenly, my dex beeped and I disconnected it from the cable, slipping it into my backpack. "Alright, looks like that's it! See ya professor!"

"Thank you, Marina. Good bye!" The screen went dark. Suddenly, two hands dragged me back to the partying students, and I was surrounded by my best friends again.

"This is a party," Kaleb started, letting go of th hand he used to drag me here.

"Have some fun!" Cheryl finished, letting go of my other hand. I smiled at them.

"Thanks guys." I sighed before ruffling their hair.

"Hey, freak!" A shrill voice pierced through the music and I turned toward her. Alright, so I wasn't surrounded by my best friends. Lily was _still _here. "Just wanted to let you know that just because you beat me, doesn't mean you're stronger!" I frowned at her.

"I'm sorry, am I being talked to? I feel like there's a buzzing somewhere around here."

"Yeah, yeah. I mean it, though! I'm stronger!"

"Okay, Lily, whatever you say." I shrugged.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me! At least I have the power to keep my friends from ditching me!" To me, it all fell silent. I'm sure it really didn't in real life, but I couldn't hear anything now. "Yeah! I said it! Whatcha gonna do about it?"

Stab her. Humiliate her. Retaliate. Throw her out of the school. Throw her out of the region.

Fortunatley, I didn't have to do any of that. Warm arms wrapped themselves around me from behind. A head placed itself on my shoulder.

"What are you talking about Lily? I don't think anyone ditched her." A soft voice rolled in my ears. I smiled gently. Lily growled and walked away, saying something like: 'this isn't over' under her breath.

"Where were you?" I asked, spinning around to look at him.

"Winning a championship." He shrugged. I nodded in understanding.

"Who?"

"Lance."

"Lance?"

"You say that like you're surprised."

"Guess I shouldn't be..." Suddenly, the music was stopped.

"Hey, what gives?" Rex asked, upset. Suddenly, and old man, looking high in authority, climbed on stage and took the microphone.

"Champions Aaron and Marina, you are under arrest for acts of treason. Please come quietly, or we will have to use force." He announced.

...

"What?" I asked, utterly confused.

"What do you mean 'acts of treason'?" Aaron bellowed next to me.

"Please come quietly, or-"

"What acts of treason have we commited?" I yelled, outraged. Suddenly, fifty men, dressed like soldiers, stomped in surrounding us.

"This is insanity!" Aaron yelled as they came closer.

"We will not let you take the Champions away without proper explanation!" Wallace argued.

"Yeah!" The student body and disaster squad agreed.

"You do not need an explanation!"

"Then you don't need to arrest us, do you?" Aaron asked. The soldiers grew closer and closer. Wallace suddenly turned to me, knowing this was about to get ugly, and released the signal.

"Well, this is fun and all, but Aaron and I have to get going... so... bye!" I exclaimed, releasing RayRay, who grew to full size immediatley and got us on his back, flying away with extreme speed.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY!" The old man bellowed.

"BE CAREFUL HONEY!" Mom called from below. Soon, it was all out of sight.

"So, where to?" Aaron asked.

"...Unova."

"Why?" He asked, slighly curious.

"I want to pay this 'Master of Illusions' a visit."

* * *

**And THAT is the ending to Suspicions 101! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, read, favorited, and etc. Remember to watch for The Fugitive Plan in August! This is literally being ended minutes before I leave for the airport, so with nothing really important left, **

**Marina: BYE everyone!**

**Aaron: See ya in August!**

**See ya soon!**

**~Kioku7**


End file.
